El romance de un solitario
by Ichimaru341
Summary: Ultimamente Yukino esta actuando rara en torno a Hikigaya, el cual no deja de pensar e eso, asi que se dara a la tarea de saber que le sucede a "la belleza helada" Hikki x Yukino
1. Chapter 1

BUENO, VAMOS A COMENZAR CON ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA, LA IDEA HA SURGIDO PORQUE ME HE VISTO DE NUEVA CUENTA OREGAIRU, Y UFF! YA COMIENZO A ENTENDER TODO ENTRE LINEAS, ADEMAS DE ESO, HE TRATADO DE SEGUIR LA NOVELA LIGERA PERO NADA, ES ASI COMO HOY, COMIENZO A ESCRIBIR ESA HISTORIA, ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL DE LA HISOTRIA Y EN LO PERSONAL, ME ENCANTA LA IDEA DEL HIKIGAYAXYUKINO, ASI QUE LA ACTITUD DE HACHIMAN VA A CAMBIAR UN POCO, PERO SOLO CON YUKINO, PORQUE ES CON ELLA CON QUIEN TRATARA DE SER MEJOR PERSONA. BUENO, HAY QUE COMENZAR

PERO ANTES… OREGAIRU, LA NOVELA LIGERA ORIGINAL ES PROPIEDAD DE WATARU WATARI, ESTE SOLO ES UN FIC, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, POR MERA DIVERSION Y PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO DE LOS LECTORES, GRACIAS

OREGAIRU- Y ENTONCES, LA VIDA DA UN GIRO INESPERADO…

Después de esa… ¿cita?, con Yukinoshita y Yuigahama, y después de haber evitado confesiones innecesarias, me encargue de regresar a casa y meditar todo lo que habíamos vivido en esos momentos, si, sigo siendo Hikigaya Hachiman, y a pesar de ser un solitario narcisista, algo me dice que hice mal en querer detener esa confesión, quiero decir, muy en el fondo, una parte de mi quería escuchar a Yukinoshita, sin embargo, la parte que no quería gano, bueno, a quien engaño, yo realmente quería escuchar a Yukinoshita, y ver la reacción de Yuigahama, pero qué más da, lo hecho está hecho y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, después de todo, tras el examen de komachi, ella se ha relajado mucho y me ha estado escuchando todo el tiempo las cosas sin sentido que yo le decía.

-así que eso es todo lo que paso- decía komachi mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla y meditaba un poco la situación- onii-chan, tu más que nadie debería valorar eso que ellas dos hacen por ti- espera… ¿a qué te refieres?- ellas dos hacen un esfuerzo grande por ti, quiero decir, no cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a salir contigo- komachi, eres cruel- y aun cuando ellas dos lo hacen, tu evitas que se confiesen- komachi dijo fingiendo estar enojada

-bueno, sí, pero… no es para tanto, además, no creo que eso sea parte de lo "genuino" que busco ¿sabes?- digo tratando de defenderme

-onii-chan, eso genuino que tu buscas, es en realidad una relación seria ¿no es así?- demonios, ahora que lo pienso, puede serlo, o al menos así se puede interpretar, jamás especifique que es lo que quería

Es como cuando tu le dices a una persona "voy a tomar" por si solo ese contexto establecería que tomaras alcohol pero si esta complementado con "cielos, esa agua de limón esta deliciosa" esa frase aplica perfectamente y asi, obtiene un significado distinto

-bueno, yo solo… veras…- maldición, komachi es experta en dejarme sin palabras- solo una amistad verdadera

-onii-chan, Yukinon-chan ya te dijo que ustedes nunca podrían ser amigos- vamos, no estará hablando en serio, ¿o sí? ¿O SI?- así que esa es una buena oportunidad

-para qué?- pregunto curioso, komachi trama algo, y quiero averiguar que es

-obviamente, para declararte – esta chica sí que es astuta, claro, después de todo, es mi hermana

-no sé a qué te refieres- digo tratando de cambiar el tema- por otra parte, este café esta rico

-no me cambies el tema, onii-chan, de nada servirá que trates de evadirlo, ¿acaso crees que no lo he notado?- pero, yo no he dado ni pista de eso – quiero decir, Yukinon-chan está enamorada de ti, y se nota con tan solo poner atención en la forma en la que te observa- esta chica es astuta, pero no debo inmutarme

-vamos, no es para tanto, el solitario Hikigaya Hachiman no puede tener novia, alguien tan increíble como yo, no encontrara nunca una chica digna de mi

-no una cuyo nombre no sea Yukinoshita Yukino- dice contestando mi hermana, maldición, esta chica sí que es buena en lo que hace

-vamos, iré a dormir, mañana debo ir a la escuela, y presiento que ese día estará muy ajetreado por lo que ocurrió hoy, de cualquier forma, hasta mañana komachi-chan- digo mientras le doy el último trago a mi café, me pongo de pie y me dirijo al cuarto

-onii-chan, debes valorar a Yukinon-chan- dice komachi poniéndose de pie también

-como sea- me alejo poco a poco

-no puedes evitarla para siempre- me dice mi hermana menor mientras camina hacia su cuarto, "para siempre", esas palabras perduran en mi cabeza.

me meto en las cobijas de mi cama, y me dispongo a dormir, pero… algo me incomoda ¿Qué es?, aun si me pasara toda la noche pensando en ello, estoy seguro de que no encontraría la respuesta, así que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para quedarme dormido, pero nada

"genuino", esa palabra resalta sobre mis pensamientos, al igual que el rostro de cierta chica pelinegra considerada "la belleza helada"… "belleza"… "Yukino"

Al siguiente día, me paro a la misma hora que lo hago siempre, ingiero el desayuno que komachi ha preparado, ella se ve muy ansiosa hoy, me aseo, me lavo lo dientes, me cambio, tomo mi bicicleta para ir a acompañar a komachi, quien va a mi lado con las mismas ganas de siempre de entrar a la escuela, la acompaño como lo habitual, hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo me retiro para ir a la preparatoria, sin embargo, y como si fuera más que una coincidencia, un destino predeterminado, al darme la vuelta me encuentro con una figura muy conocida y que ciertamente me sorprende encontrar por ahí, nada más ni nada menos que Yukinoshita Yukino, esa chica que apenas hacia un día había rechazado indirectamente, la joven me veía sorprendida mientras cargaba su morral en la mano izquierda y con la derecha recogía un mechón de su pelo

-hola- dice ella articulando palabra, ¿acaso tengo algo raro? ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?

-hola- me limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras comienzo a caminar, y paso justo a un lado de ella, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ella estaba sujetando mi manga del suéter ¿Qué pretende?

-¿podemos ir a la escuela juntos?- pregunta la chica mirando al suelo, el cabello le tapaba los ojos, pero podía notar, por su ligero sonrojo, que ella estaba apenada por tal pregunta

-este… bueno, si- digo mientras devuelvo mi mirada al frente

-gracias- dice ella aun sin soltar mi manga, ambos comenzamos a caminar ¿Qué le pasa?, suéltame, el gran Hikigaya no caerá de manera fácil ante ti

-¿y que sucede?, estoy seguro de que tu no pasas regularmente por aquí y que no conocías muy bien estos lugares, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte monótonamente

No hubo respuesta, por lo que puedo deducir que ella no quiere hablar de eso así que decido quedarme callado para observar sus movimientos, aunque ella solo se encuentra mirando a otro lugar, al contrario de donde estoy, esta un poco… ¿sonrojada?

Continuamos caminando hasta que en cierto punto, ya no pude soportarlo más- oe Yukinoshita- digo mirando a la chica, quien me voltea a ver aun sonrojada- ya puedes soltarme, después de todo, fuiste tú quien me dijo que no querías que nos vieran y o pensaran que éramos pareja- dijo monótonamente evadiendo su mirada, Mierda, Yukinoshita porque debes tener una mirada hermosa

-¿eh? ¡Ah!- dice sorprendida mientras ve que su mano al parecer involuntariamente ha tomado mi manga durante la mayor parte del trayecto- lo siento- dice evadiendo de igual forma la mirada mía, "mi mirada de pescado muerto"

-como sea, ¿qué hacías por ahí?- pregunto curiosamente

-bueno, yo…- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, por lo que veo- iba de camino a tu casa, entonces note que ibas con una niña de secundaria, no pensé que sería tu hermana, así que quería ver que pretendías, sabes, como presidenta del club, debo supervisarte- dice ella cerrando los ojos y tomando la misma actitud de siempre

-ya veo- digo mientras seguimos caminando- espera… ¿a mi casa?- pregunto sorprendido

-no preguntes más- me dice ella seriamente, pero espera un momento, que tiene ¿que ver el club en eso? ¿Supervisarme?

Al fin llegamos a la escuela, nos separamos cuando yo me dirijo a dejar mi bicicleta en el estacionamiento de bicicletas, camino lentamente a mi salón mientras pienso en lo que komachi me ha dicho "valorar a Yukino", casi por instinto el recuerdo de mi pequeña e improvisada charla con Hiratsuka-sensei regresa a mí, y con él, pequeños fragmentos de algunas frases que ella me dijo

-"algún día, Yukinoshita conocerá a un tipo capaz de romper su caparazón, y que ganara un lugar en su corazón, la hará sentir bien, quizá hasta se enamore, quiero que esa persona seas tú"-, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Yo, enamorar a Yukinoshita?, pensé que era una broma pero parece que ella hablaba enserio

Entre al salón de clases, como siempre el grupo de Hayato se encontraba hablando sobre, de seguro, cualquier cosa estúpida que consigan hablar, claro está, como ver qué película podrían ir a ver, o hablar cobre alguna nueva canción, algún tema sin importancia, pero claro… que se puede esperar

Me senté en el asiento que me corresponde recargue mi mano en el pupitre y sobre mi mano estaba mi barbilla, me puse los audífonos y cerré mis ojos, perdiéndome en mi pensamiento, pero antes de hacer eso un movimiento brusco sobre mí me obliga a abrir los ojos casi sin gusto

-Hachiman- me saluda Totsuka con su habitual sonrisa, por favor, quédate conmigo y despiértame todos los días con esa sonrisa, se mi esposa- Hachiman!- grita desviando mis pensamientos yai

-hola- digo sin mostrar mi aterramiento

-¿que harás hoy?- me pregunta curioso el chico

-lo mismo que todos los días- digo mientras recupero el orden- tratar de gobernar el mundo- trato de ser un poco cómico pero al parecer Totsuka no lo entiende

-está bien, gracias- dice saliendo del lugar, lo cual no me sorprende, ese chico es tan raro como yo, a excepción de que el es el capitán del club de tenis y yo un simple solitario.

Suena el timbre y todos recobran el lugar, recargo de nueva cuenta mi mano en la mesa, para después poner mi barbilla en ella, las clases transcurren como un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin que me lo esperara, suena el timbre para el almuerzo, todos es tan perfecto, mi vida como solitario va tan bien, salgo del salón para dirigirme a mi lugar favorito para comer el almuerzo y mientras recorro el pasillo hasta llegar a donde siempre me siento a desayunar, aunque esta vez siento algo extraño, ¿alguien me está siguiendo?, volteo para encontrarme con una Yukinoshita que mira a un lado de la pared y al percatarse de mi vista ella trata de ocultarse pero es inútil

-Yukinoshita, te encontré, es tu turno- digo tratando de parecer gracioso, claro, solo yo lo entendería

-no estaba jugando a las escondidas- dice ella saliendo de su escondite, claro, no era un juego

-entonces, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto regresando mi vista al frente, mirando a la cancha de tenis

-solo te observaba- dice esa chica haciendo que me sorprenda

-¿Por qué lo harías?- pregunto desinteresado, aunque si tenía cierta curiosidad de saber por que

-tengo que supervisar que no hagas cosas desagradables, quiero decir, como acosar a las chicas, buscar pleitos, o insultar a la gente cuando caminas- enserio?, ¿por quién me toma?

-ya veo- volteo por un momento para verla de pie detrás de mí, y regreso mi vista al frente mientras la brisa sopla hacia el mismo lado en que estoy observando, tomo un sorbo de mi leche de chocolate, y doy una mordida a mi pan yakisoba

-¿acaso no te molesta?- pregunta ella sentándose a un lado de mí, noto que se sentara muy cerca, por lo que opto por hacerme a un lado, mientras observo como ella me ve con cierto descontento, ¿tanto me odia?

-escucho de esas cosas muy a menudo, no hay nada que me sorprenda- le digo mordiendo mi pan

-ya veo, entonces los gérmenes no tienen sentimientos- dice la chica mientras pone una mano en su barbilla

-…- no digo nada, no encuentro nada que decir

-como sea, debo irme, Yuigahama-san me está esperando- dice mientras se pone de pie- entonces es aquí donde tomas el almuerzo no es así- pregunto volteándome a ver por última vez

Asiento con la cabeza mientras doy un sorbo a la leche, la chica se va y me quedo solo, justo como prefiero estar.

Poco después termina el almuerzo, por lo que me pongo de pie para ir al salón, camino a través de los pasillos, mirando como todos entran a sus salones, algunos otros corriendo para tratar de llegar, yo voy a mi paso, con ese caminar pausado, llego al salón, entro y me siento en mi lugar, las siguientes horas de clase, pasan, al igual que las primeras, volando literalmente, me pongo de pie para tomar mis cosas, hasta que cierta chica se me acerca

-Hikki- dice Yuigahama llegando a mí- ¿nos vamos juntos al club?- demonios, no quiero

-está bien- respondo mirando esos ojos que parecen como de un perro tratando de convencer a su dueño, oe espera, yo no soy dueño de nadie!

-genial!, iré por mis cosas- dice la chica mientras se va a su lugar y yo aprovecho para salir del salón, llegar al pasillo, recargarme en la pared y esperar a Yai, la cual me alcanza corriendo- te fuiste!- me reprocha enojada

-¿acaso no lo notas?, te estoy esperando- le digo mientras comienzo a caminar

La chica hace un puchero mientras camina detrás de mí, llego a la puerta, la abro y dejo pasar a Yuigahama primero

-ya hallo- dice tan animada como siempre entrando

-hola- responde Yukinoshita mientras se sirve un poco de té, para ella y para Iroha, quien apenas me doy cuenta de que esta en el salón

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, y procedo a sentarme en mi lugar, por supuesto, alejado de ellas, tomo mi libro de bolsillo y comienzo a leerlo, hasta que Yukinoshita nos sirve él te a todos, sorpresivamente me ha servido a mí también, además de eso lo ha dejado personalmente ella, no como las otras veces, en las que lo deja retirado de mi como si fuera un animal salvaje al que le están dando de comer, agradezco y doy un trago al te

-senpai- dice iría después de beber el suyo, llamando mi atención- tengo una petición especial para ti- demonios, esta chica me va a meter en algún problema otra vez

-de que se trata- digo bebiendo mi te para después dejarlo en la mesa donde debe estar

-tengamos una cita- dice la chica provocando que Yukinoshita y Yuigahama la vean con sorpresa y cierta aura de enojo, aunque me pareció extraño al principio,

-me rehusó- digo sin más para después volver a beber él te, calmando un poco el evidente enojo en las caras de Yukinoshita y Yuigahama

Un solitario como yo, no tiene por qué estar saliendo a citas con una kohai como ella, quiero decir, es popular y muy linda, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?, como sea, adoro llegar a casa y perder el tiempo, sea en el PSP o en mi celular, o comiendo, o leyendo o hablando con mi linda Komachi, ahh Komachi, adoro pasar las tardes con ella, tiene una combinación que la hace muy bonita, y seguramente si no fuera mi hermana habría confesado mis sentimientos hacia ella y seria rechazado, "espera un momento… ¿rechazado?", han, aun rechazado, lo intentaría de nuevo ella lo vale, pero desgraciadamente me toco ser el hermano mayor, como uno de esos mangas en que el mayor siempre protege a la menor y la quiere y hacen muchas cosas juntos, tienen aventuras y …

-senpai!- Iroha me ha sacado de mis pensamientos

-te dije que no- digo como concluyendo que sé que ella me ha estado peguntando el por qué no quiero ir a una cita con ella

-bien, si es así, entonces, tengo una petición para el club de voluntariado- la chica trama algo, que querrá?- quiero que Hikigaya Hachiman de la clase 2F salga conmigo hoy por la tarde- dice la chica seriamente

-eso depende, ¿para que exactamente?- pregunta Yukinoshita con un ligero toque de ¿celos?

-si, además, Hikki no sale a ninguna cita, a menos que sea yo- dijo Yuigahama sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a mi, que volteo a verla sorprendido, y esto hace que ella se sonroje, ahora son Yukinoshita e Iroha quienes están enojadas con ellas, esto parece algo malo, así que tengo que intervenir, antes de que esto se convierta en algo así como un triángulo amoroso, huhg

-espera – digo poniéndome de pie, aunque noto el descontento y tristeza de Yui, demonios, no puedo hacer nada, ser el malo es mi trabajo- no me agrada salir a citas, prefiero quedarme en casa, odio las multitudes- digo sin mas

-perfecto, entonces vayamos a tu casa- dice la chica mientras corre a tomar mi brazo derecho

-oe espera, jamás dije que yo quería- digo mostrando mi evidente enojo, esto está mal, y presiento que se va a poner peor

-vamos senpai- dice Iroha tirando de mi brazo- además, no es como si tuvieras novia, eso me deja el camino libre- no, maldición, por eso odio a las chicas amables,

Ellas te hablan bonito, así es como funciona, como una araña teje su tela, ellas te enredan con palabras bonitas y actos lindos, y cuando crees que las tienes, en realidad ellas te tienen, están al asecho de cualquier presa débil y la utilizan para poner sus huevecillos, esta chica trata de enredarme, es una araña experta y cree que voy a caer en su trampa

Pero antes de darme cuenta Yukinoshita y Yuigahama se han puesto de pie

El tiempo paso y no sé cómo exactamente las tres chicas terminaron en mi casa, esto es extraño, pero hay un límite para mi vileza y maldad, por lo que echarlas de mi casa solo para pasar tiempo a solas sería muy mal visto de mi parte, sin contar claro, que tanto Yukinoshita como Yuigahama me han recibido en su casa "aun contra mi voluntad", como sea, eso está hecho y ahora los tres nos encontramos en la sala de mi casa, las cosas se fueron dando, terminamos por ver una película y después comenzamos a hablar, aunque por supuesto, yo me encontraba jugando en mi PSP

-y ¿Qué opinas Hikigaya-Kun?- me pregunto Yukinoshita sin que yo pudiera saber de qué hablaban

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto indiferente sin despegar la vista del videojuego

-¿Qué es lo que un bueno novio debería hacer en la primera cita?- pregunta la chica mientras, yo paro el juego para voltear a verla

-realmente no lo sé, como saben, no tengo amigas y mucho menos novia, y ni siquiera amigos, por lo que no me interesan mucho esos temas de novios, citas y novias, - soy yo, o Yukinoshita está muy atenta a mi respuesta- no es algo que yo pueda responder

-tiene sentido- dice Yukinoshita tomando su barbilla- Hikigaya-Kun no tiene ningún amigo o amiga, es un parasito en su casa y apenas convive con nosotras, eso explica porque es tan inexperto en esos temas- la chica siempre aprovecha la oportunidad para insultarme, tiene un don

-aun así, no sé porque si soy así aceptaron venir a mi casa- digo sin prestar atención a los insultos que ella me dijo

-eso, p-pues- creo que esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Yukino- es solo porque no podemos dejarte solo con Iroha-san- esta chica esta celosa- es por seguridad de Iroha-san- eso es Yukinoshita, oculta tus celos, justo como siempre lo haces

-aun así, no creo que tú seas tan experta en el tema en si ¿me equivoco?- pregunto mientras la volteo a ver, espera un momento, ¿esta sonrojada?

-tienes razón, sin embargo tengo mis propias expectativas sobre un novio ideal, tiene sentido porque soy una chica – contesta Yukinoshita

-¿de verdad?- pregunta Iroha

-dinos como seria- dice Yuigahama mientras se acercan a Yukinoshita, yo por mi parte vuelvo a jugar en el PSP

-bueno, yo… quiero- volteo a verla casi por reflejo y me doy cuenta de que ella clava su mirada en mí, como si quisiera evidenciarme de alguna forma, esta chica es tan obvia

-bien, gracias por la espera- dice komachi entrando en acción- el café está listo

La atención se aparta de Yukinoshita y todos vuelven a la normalidad, tomamos nuestro café y comienzan a hablar de nuevo las chicas, simplemente sigo jugando en mi PSP, hasta que llega la hora de irse

Siempre me gusta la hora de despedirse, porque no digo cosas ridículas como "no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto" o "nos veremos mañana", esas cosas no van conmigo, para mí es un adiós absoluto, ya que puede que la persona lo entienda y finalice lo que empezó, así podría estar solo una vez mas

Las chicas toman sus cosas, y están dispuestas a irse, esta oscuro afuera, yo solo me limito a despedirlas desde la puerta, las chicas están por irse hasta que komachi me pega con una chamarra, lo cual nos sorprende a todos

-onii-chan, debes acompañarlas- dice mi hermana menor prácticamente regañándome

La miro con cierto enojo por ello, pero ella me mira como diciendo "es tu oportunidad"- si- termino por decir mientras tomo la chamarra y me apresuro a salir- andando- digo comenzando a caminar

El trayecto fue normal, Iroha Yukinoshita y Yuigahama, se la pasaron hablando cosas que en lo personal no me interesan y por lo cual me encargue de no escuchar, la primera en despedirse fue Yuigahama, la cual se fue debido a que su casa quedaba demasiado cerca, así que se fue, después acompañe a Iroha junto a Yukinoshita a la estación, en la cual subimos, Yukinoshita decidió acompañarme hasta la casa de Iroha ya que "podía hacerle algo malo", y al final quedamos Yukinoshita y yo, la acompañe hasta el conjunto donde ella vive, y la deje justo en la salida, estaba por irme hasta que…

-este…- Yukinoshita detuvo mi caminar- hikigaya-kun- dice la chica mirándome sonrojada- te importaría entrar a mi casa- esto se ve mal,

Este es otro razonamiento las chicas hacen eso para que el hombre ingenuo caiga en su trampa, es así como lo hacen, lo atrapan y el hombre queda como su esclavo pensando inconscientemente que esa chica se siente atraída por él, pobre hombre, es un idiota, pero yo no caigo en eso, si Yukinoshita me invito a entrar debe ser por trabajo del club o alguna petición especial, como sea, no puedo negarme

Por lo que entro con ella hasta su apartamento, la voy siguiendo, llevo mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón, entramos y ella dejo su morral en la entrada

-puedes sentarte- dice ella mientras entramos hasta su sala, y se sienta, haciendo que también lo haga

-y bien- digo fríamente- ¿de qué querías hablar?- pregunto secamente, no puedo caer en sus trampas, de seguro cuando ellas platicaban, conversaban algo sobre, haber quién me hace su esclavo, un veterano de guerra como yo no puede caer en eso

-hikigaya-kun, ¿recuerdas mi petición hacia ti?- pregunta la chica

-sí, era algo así como que te salvara algún día, ¿no es así?- digo mientras la observo

-exactamente- dice ella mirándome un poco sonrojada- eso es de lo que quiero hablar, quero decir, ¿qué tan dispuesto estas de ayudarme? ¿Qué tan lejos puedes llegar por mí?- pregunta la chica sorprendiéndome claro esta

-bueno, siempre que no me hagas asaltar un banco contigo, o matar a alguien o algo por el estilo- termino por decir sonriendo

Ña chica lanza una sonrisa, pero no una normal, es melancólica, nostalgia está grabada en ella- por supuesto que no- me dice

-respondiendo a tu pregunta, tú has decidido ayudarme en la búsqueda de eso algo "genuino", y eso es mucho considerando que no quieres ser mi amiga, así que te ayudare en lo que sea- le digo sin importancia

Claro está, simplemente no quiero tener alguna deuda con alguien, ella me ayudo, es natural que la ayude y listo, la deuda queda saldada

-entonces hikigaya-kun- dice la chica poniéndose de pie- es todo, gracias- dice la chica mientras camina hacia la puerta

De igual forma yo me acerco a la puerta, y justo cuando estoy a punto de salir, ella toma la manga de mi chamarra

-hikigaya-kun, no importa que esté sucediendo, por favor sálvame- me dice la chica mirando al suelo, lo que caen por sus ojos son… ¿lagrimas?

-seguro- alcanzo a decir, estoy sorprendido de que ella este llorando con alguien que no sea Yuigahama

-Hikigaya-kun, gracias- atina a decir Yukinoshita mientras mira el suelo, después de eso toma mi mano y pone en ella un paquete de galletas hechas a mano, la miro conmocionado

-puedo escuchar el problema que tienes?- le pregunto, me duele verla así, no soy tan desalmado, pero eso no significa que caiga en su trampa, mis sentidos siguen alerta

-no creo que te interese- dice la chica mientras se separa de mí y se va a lo que parece su habitación

Es en estas ocasiones cuando odio la juventud, las personas se hacen de rogar muy a menudo es como un mono, ellos utilizan su cola para atraer peces a la orilla, y el pez cree que eso es alguna lombriz de esta forma cree que es presa fácil, y cuando esta por atrapar la cola, el mono contraataca tomándolo y comiéndolo, los chicos suelen caer en esa trampa, de cualquier forma yo no.

Meto mis manos en los bolsillos- Yukinoshita, se hace tarde me tengo que ir- le digo mientras voy saliendo

Salgo de aquel lugar, camino por las calles solo, mirando las galletas que Yukinoshita me dio, de esta forma creo que me está diciendo "o gran Hikigaya, sal conmigo por favor", sonrió tenuemente, me detengo por un momento, miro al cielo estrellado, ese que tanto me encanta, vuelvo a sonreír

-este es el cambio, para encontrar algo… "genuino"


	2. el comienzo de el y ella

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA

TANTO LA HISTORIA REAL, COMO LOS PERSONAJES, COMO LA TRAMA REAL DE LA NOVELA LIGERA SON PROPIEDAD DE WATARU WATARI

OREGAIRU- EL COMIENZO DE EL Y ELLA

Mentiría si dijera que no dormí increíblemente bien, descanse lo suficiente, cosa que no había logrado hacer ayer, por estar pensando mucho en, bueno, ya saben, cosas de jóvenes, komachi preparo el desayuno y desayune, ambos nos arreglamos de nueva cuenta y esta vez, cuando salimos de la casa ahí estaba, Yukinoshita Yukino, esperando a no sé quién, pero de seguro, ese no era yo, la chica llevaba su mano en el tirando de su mochila y la otra la dejaba caer libremente, llevaba el pelo suelto como la mayoría de veces que asiste a la escuela y me miraba con un rostro preocupado, la tensión en el aire se podía morder

-onii-chan, puedo ir a la escuela sola- dijo komachi fingiendo demencia mientras salía de la escena a toda prisa – buenos días Yukinon-chan- dijo saludándola a su paso mientras salía corriendo del lugar

-buenos días- dijo Yukinoshita viéndola alejarse en la distancia

Maldita Komachi, me dejo aquí, solo con Yukinoshita, no es que me sienta nervioso, para nada, simplemente, no quiero estar solo con ella, es seria y muy fría y casia cada momento aprovecha la oportunidad exacta para insultarme, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un drama? ¿Una especia de Tundeare evolucionada?

-¿y bien?- pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta para cerrar con llave mi casa- ¿Qué sucede?

-bueno, veras… yo, pasaba por aquí- dijo la pelinegra

Que malas eres mintiendo Yukinoshita, está claro que esa es una mala excusa, no puedes presentarte a la casa de un chico o una chica sin antes haber ensayado una buena excusa para ir a ese lugar, fuente: yo

-ya veo- esa mentira fue tan mala que no tengo de otra más que fingir que no me importa, la volteo a ver y en sus ojos puedo notar cierto descontento, como si quisiera algo, pero sus palabras no salen de sus labios, es como, si necesitara que yo lo dijera- bueno, ¿quieres ir conmigo a la escuela?- pregunto desviando la mirada, realmente nunca me ha importado hacer ese tipo de cosas

Cuando una chica te dice "vamos a la escuela juntos" lo dice porque no tiene con quien más ir, los hombres terminan cayendo en cuanta de que ella quiere pasar tiempo con él, y es por ese malentendido que tarde o temprano van a dar en la friendzone, siempre olvidan que las chicas dicen todo muy literal, y si dicen "vayamos a la escuela" solo es acompañarla y listo, nada del otro mundo, así que tomare ese ejemplo ahora, y solo será acompañarla a la escuela… supongo

-si- atina a decir Yukinoshita con media sonrisa en la cara, comienza a caminar

-eh Yukinoshita- digo mientras me emparejo a ella

-dime- dice ella sin despegar la vista del frente

-¿Por qué exactamente has venido hasta acá?- le pregunto así sin mas

-tengo mis motivos- dice cerrando los ojos mientras ofrece una sonrisa melancólica

-supongo que si, además, no creo que tenga que ver algo conmigo, olvida la pregunta- le digo volteando al frente

-te equivocas- dice la chica mientras me voltea a ver

-entonces dime, ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto mirándola de reojo

-te lo diré cuando este lista- dijo la chica, que miedo, podría decir que me espía para secuestrarme, o a komachi! Debo tomar medidas de seguridad

-como sea, hoy no iré al club- le dije volteando de nuevo al frente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta un poco alterada Yukinoshita, aunque trata de cubrirlo- quiero decir, no puedes faltar así porque quieres –

-tienes un buen punto, pero de vez en cuando merezco un descanso- le digo mientras continuamos caminando

-pero descansas demasiado, eso hacen los parásitos- ahí está de nuevo, ella insultándome

-si bueno, descansar más- digo sin prestar importancia a lo que me dice

-entonces, cancelare las actividades del club, por el día de hoy- ahora soy yo el sorprendido – quiero decir, Yuigahama puede ponerse en contra pero veré que le digo- dice la chica

-¿Por qué las cancelaras?- pregunto intrigado

-creo que nosotras también debemos tener descanso, egoísta- dice la chica mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa

-supongo que si- digo mientras fijo mi vista al frente

No era egoísta, yo disfruto mucho estar en ese lugar, sin embargo no es como si yo lo adorara, por otra parte, tenía otros planes, debía salir a comprar algunas cosas con komachi, y eso apenas me daría tiempo si fuera al club, por lo que debería decirse que está bien justificada la causa de mi ausencia, por otra parte ella no tenía ninguna causa justa, supongo que lo hizo por mero capricho

Llegamos a la escuela, ella se separó para ir a su salón, yo me encargue de entrar en el mío, y aquí va de nuevo, entrar a ese infierno d para fingir estar bien mientras observo como todos los idiotas se divierten con sus relacionas superficiales baratas y fingiendo ser lo que no son, odio tanto entrar ahí, pero eso me ayuda mucho, supongo que si fuera un programa de televisión sobre la naturaleza, yo sería un oso, ellos pueden dormir, no necesitan hacer mucho, además hibernan en el infierno, son indiferentes a la sociedad, como un lobo solitario, eso sería perfecto para ,mi, y ahora mismo el oso va a dormir

La profesora entra al salón de clase, y comienza a impartir su clase, las clases pasan relativamente veloces, y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy en el descanso, por lo que saco mi almuerzo y me dispongo a ir al lugar favorito de Hikigaya Hachiman.

Me encuentro desayunando, mientras observo como juegan los de tenis, maldición, olvide mi bebida, ahora todo eso va a pasar difícil, así que me limito a comer el venta que komachi muy dulcemente "dulcemente" ella preparo para mí, así que me encuentro comiéndolo, de pronto siento un golpe en la cabeza

Ahí estaba esa chica de nuevo, me estaba ofreciendo una lata de MAX COFEE, la tome sin pensármelo dos veces - ¿Cuánto es?

-no es nada- me dice mientras se sienta a lado de mí, noto que se va a sentar cerca, pero esta vez decido observar que es lo que va a hacer y por ende no me separo de ella, la chica se sienta a lado mío, me voltea a ver sonrojada – esta vez no te quitaste- me dice sorprendida

-bueno, ayer me miraste enojada, quiero decir, no me quería mover- digo monótonamente mientras aparto la mirada

-ya veo- dice la chica – hable con Yuigahama-san - la volteo a ver de reojo- me dijo que Hayama-kun la había invitado junto a Miura-san y Ebina-san a ver una película, al parecer tobe-Kun también ira, como sea, creo que se van a divertir- su mirada... es triste y melancólica

Ella está mirando al suelo, como si dijera que no es digna de ir con ellos

-bueno, ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?- pregunto dando un trago al MAX COFEE

-bueno, no me invitaron, Yuigahama-san me dijo que iba a ir, pero la forma en la que lo hizo, era algo así como "que mal que tuviera que decírtelo yo, ellos no quieren que vayas", note su incomodidad al decirme eso- me dijo, eso me parte el corazón, quiero decir, su hermana y ella me han contado que ha sufrido mucho desde que era pequeña, lo que quiere decir que puede que este acostumbrada a ese trato, quiero decir, de tanto que te sucede algo, terminas adaptándote fácilmente, sin embargo, de todo lo que sufrió, yo jamás estuve ahí con ella, y no es que no quiera, pero puedo ofrecerle ir a con nosotros

Me pongo a pensar un poco, "quiere que ese hombre sea yo" Hiratsuka-sensei, Komachi… ellas esperan que ayude a Yukinoshita, puedo hacerlo ¿no es así?, no pierdo nada, además, seria agradable tener a Yukinoshita, vamos a intentarlo

-bueno, Yukinoshita- la miro de reojo – komachi y yo iremos al centro comercial, ¿quieres venir?

Yukinoshita me voltea a ver sorprendida, por lo que regreso mi mirada al frente- me encantaría- dice la chica con una voz dulce- gracias- dice algo despacio, por lo que no alcanzo a escuchar muy bien lo demás

Decido voltear a ver a Yukinoshita, y ahí nos encontramos, frente a frente, estábamos demasiado cerca, esto me recordó la escena de la enfermería, esa vez Yukinoshita estaba ansiosa por besarme, lo veía, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su necesidad de sellar ese deseo, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No podía besarla y hacer como que nada paso, pero esta vez no es así, incluso yo estoy ansioso por besarla, surge en mi cierta necesidad de sentir sus labios, de probar ese rostro hermoso de ella, ¿Qué debo hacer?, supongo que puedo tomarlo como parte de la "ayuda" que Hiratsuka me dijo

Eso decido, tomo con una mano el rostro de Yukinoshita, lo acerco a mí, y sellamos nuestro labios en un beso, los ojos de ella y los míos se encuentran, los de ella reflejan sorpresa, pero al cabo de un pequeño momento ella los cera correspondiendo mi beso, y toma mi rostro con su mano, ambos nos deseamos, queremos más, queremos al otro, comenzamos a ponernos de pie, sin despegar nuestros labios, nos continuamos poniendo de pie, aun tomábamos nuestros rostros, cuando estuvimos por fin de pie completamente, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y yo tome su cintura con las mías, podía sentir esos labios, su textura, su sabor

Es como cuando te sientes tentado por probar algo que no haz probado nunca, como a un niño al que le dan un dulce que no conocía, te concentras en saber si ese dulce es rico o no y si te gusta o no, pero, era Yukinoshita!, uno podía llegar y decir que hablaba diario con la joven más linda del instituto pero besarla, eso era algo mucho más diferente que un simple beso, ella no besaba a cualquiera, ni siquiera le hablaba a quien no quería, eso, el beso, era algo que sin dudas pocos podíamos probar o incluso, quiero pensar, solo yo había probado

Ese sabor a MAX COFEE que ella había tomado apenas unos instantes antes embriagaba mi ser, sus labios eran tan suaves, gruesos y carnosos, su boca era delicada, refinada, digna de una aristócrata, el calor de su piel, la forma en la que nuestras bocas jugaban dando no uno, sino múltiples besos hacia que perdiera el control

Por fin el oxígeno nos traiciono y nos tuvimos que separar, ella me soltó, por lo que yo lo hice también, la chica estaba completamente sonrojada, me miro sorprendida y cuando yo quería articular palabra, ella hablo

-lo siento- dijo tomando sus cosas- debo irme- salió corriendo directo a su salón de clases

Por mi parte quede un poco conmocionado por tal acto, por lo que me toque los labios, jamás había tenido una amiga, mucho menos nova!, ¿Cómo iba a besar a alguien en esa condición? Así que si, ese era mi primer beso, Yukinoshita podía presumir tener el primer beso del solitario e increíblemente guapo Hikigaya Hachiman

Estuve en shock por unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que escuche el timbre anunciando el término del descanso, camine por los pasillos, recorriéndolos lentamente mientras observaba de nueva cuenta a todos los chicos, no puede ser!, ya he dado un primer beso!, claro, este impacto emocional debe ser natural en un joven

Por ejemplo, cuando no veías anime, estoy seguro de que no pasaba nada, pero cuando lo conociste y termino tu historia favorita, sentiste un vacío dentro, porque sabias que esa historia podía dar más, pero que termino, eso mismo se siente, un impacto psicológico, pero no para mal, sino que te deja pensando que acaba de suceder

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que habían terminado, sonó el timbre de salida, tome mis cosas normalmente mientras veía como Yuigahama se preparaba con Hayato y los demás para ir a ver esa película

Salí del salón, y mire que Yukinoshita había entrado a la sala de Hiratsuka sensei por lo que decidí esperarla afuera, necesitaba aclarar todo, saber lo que había pasado y porque

Afuera de la escuela me recargue en un pilar en la entrada principal, por lo que estuve esperando a que Yukinoshita saliera de ahí. No paso mucho antes de que viera como la chica caminaba seria y pensativa, sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que aventure a decir

-oe Yukinoshita- dije mientras me incorporaba

La chica se sorprendió y me miro- Hikigaya-kun, no pensé que querrías verme- dijo tocando su pecho mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada

-¿Qué dices?, recuerda que has dicho que nos encontraríamos con komachi, hay que ir con ella, además, nunca dije que no quería verte- dije desviando la mirada

La chica se sorprendió- ¿de verdad?- me pregunto la chica

-por supuesto, no me molesta para nada tu presencia, al contrario- mi voz bajo de tono- me agrada- dije sonrojado desviando la mirada aun

-disculpa lo del descanso Hikigaya-kun, me deje llevar, no sabía que iba a hacer algo así- dijo la chica

-no, no, descuida, creo que fui yo el que al final lo hizo, de cualquier forma también lo siento- dije mirándola

La chica estaba ahí, parada, su mano estaba en su morral, la otra estaba cayendo libremente a un costado de la chica, pero ella, ella estaba completamente sonrojada, unas pequeñas y tenues lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, esos ojos azules hermosos, eso estaba increíble, verla así

-hay Hikigaya-kun- me dijo la chica llamando mi atención- ¿Qué tal estuvo?- me pregunto la chica

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundido

-el beso- me dijo la chica

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, mis mejillas estaban calientes, y mis ojos bien abiertos

-bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo?, jamás antes había besado a alguien- dije rascando mi nuca

-ya veo, así que no era la única- dijo la chica volteando a ver al suelo avergonzada, esa chica es linda siempre

Ya sea enojada, triste, feliz, sonriendo o frunciendo el ceño, ella se ve hermosa siempre!

-¿tú tampoco?- aventure a decir

-no, nunca me había dejado besar por nadie, quiero decir, a pesar de ser bonita, esperaba hacerlo con alguien a quien yo…-

-comprendo- dije interrumpiéndola- siento haber hecho eso, aun cuando no sea esa persona

-no Hikigaya-kun, mis planes se cumplieron- dijo la chica

Mi rostro se puso totalmente rojo por eso, me sentía verdaderamente bien, esa sensación, esos sentimientos

-onii-chan- se escuchó la voz de komachi llegando a mí, a nosotros – te estas tardando tanto, así que me adelante a comprar mis cosas, veo que no estarás solo, así que te dejo con Yukino-chan- dijo mi hermana alegremente

-si- contesto Yukinoshita feliz de todo

-bien, iré con ella.- dije mirando al frente- vamos, Yukinoshita

Komachi se fue, dejándonos a Yukinoshita y a mi solos, nos fuimos al centro comercial, y compramos muchas cosas, bueno, solo ella, comimos un poco, vimos a los animales, ella está obsesionada con los gatos, de verdad, salimos a jugar pin-pon y ese día estuvo increíble, hicimos varias actividades más, y al final la acompañe hasta su casa, ella sí que había comprado muchas cosas, así que ayude a cargar, antes de eso nos encontramos con su hermana, la cual nos vio caminando por ahí

-Hikigaya-kun- dijo acercándose a nosotros- hay Hikigaya-kun, están en otra cita?- pregunto curiosa acercándose a mi

-no realmente- dije desviando la mirada

-nee-san ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Yukinoshita mirando a su hermana

-solo pasaba por aquí y los encontré, además de eso, mama me pidió que te avisara todo sobre lo de Hayama, después de todo, no es algo que TU puedas evitar- dijo la chica acercándose a Yukinoshita, condescendiente

Yukinoshita cambio su actitud y agacho la mirada de una manera triste- nee-san

-¿Qué sucede Yukino-chan?- pregunto la chica – después de todo, no es algo de lo que se pueda escapar

Yukinoshita comenzó a llorar, la chica seguía aguantándose las ganas de derramar todas esas lágrimas que ella cargaba- ya basta- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Jamás había visto a ella así, en estos momentos, yo estaba observando como de alguna extraña manera, Yukinoshita Haruno estaba prácticamente destrozando la moral y autoestima de Yukinoshita Yukino

-es suficiente- dije interviniendo- ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

-vamos Hikigaya-kun, no me digas que estas molesto- dijo la chica- después de todo, no es algo que te interese mucho, ¿o sí?

-me interesa lo suficiente como para detenerte, Yukinoshita está conmigo ahora, si vas a decir algo, espera a que deje de estar conmigo, sino, tendré que-

-¿Qué tendrás que hacer?- pregunto provocativa

-silenciar las estúpidas palabras que tu estas diciendo- dije mirándola seriamente.

Yukinoshita estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho

-auca Hikigaya-kun, eso me dolió, pero va, no es para tanto- la chica se dio la vuelta- byte byte tengo que volver con mama, así que me despido, me alegra saber que Yukino te tiene Hikigaya-kun, después de todo, ella podría evitar que suceda lo que va a suceder- una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro

Mire a Yukinoshita, la chica tenía la vista agachada, el pelo le cubría los ojos, demonios, esa escena me partió el corazón

Casi por instinto tome la cabeza de ella y la acerque a mi pecho- vamos, puedes hacerlo- dije desviando la mirada

La chica me abrazo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a llorar sin retenciones, yo me encargue de abrazarla también, y decirle que todo estaba bien, la chica me sujetaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir, eso me agradaba, pero también hacia que me sonrojara

Después de un rato nos separamos para caminar directo a nuestras casas, bueno, solo la de ella

Llegamos a su departamento, entramos a su casa, deje las cosas en el suelo, ella me invito a sentarme, ese momento, todo ahí se había puesto tenso, yo estaba sinceramente nervioso de estar de nueva cuenta solo con ella, pero que se podía hacer

La chica se fue a la cocina, yo me senté en el sofá, ella regreso de nueva cuenta con dos tazas y una tetera, se sentó y nos sirvió a los dos, estábamos sentados frente a frente

-entonces…- dijo ella después de habernos quedados callados durante un momento- lo siento por lo de esta maña-

-no quiero saber eso- dije interrumpiéndola- quiero que me digas porque has estado actuando raro- dije seriamente

-sobre eso- hizo una sonrisa melancólica- bueno, ciertamente eres el único chico que conozco, quería saber que se sentiría hacer algo así, además de eso… no le cuentes a nadie lo que te diré, desde pequeña, Hayama-kun y yo hemos interactuado, cuando iba en la secundaria mi familia, una familia más, que también tenía una hija de nuestra edad y la de Hayama-kun entraron en discusión, para arreglarlo, bueno, tenía que unirse una de las dos hijas con Hayama-kun, esto era, conseguir una cita, así que yo le regale chocolates hechos a mano, sin embargo, él no me escogió, así que se fue con la otra chica, Hayama-kun no me gustaba ni lo hará, pero saber que él quería a alguien más que a mí, eso me dolió ciertamente, esa otra chica era Miura-san, aunque no la había reconocido antes sino hasta ahora, sin embargo, hoy mi familia quiere que me una a él, y eso quiere decir casarme con Hayato, aunque la única forma de evadirlo es tener ya una pare-

-Yukinoshita- la interrumpí en seco, lo que sorprendió a la chica- exactamente ¿Qué sientes por mí?- pregunte con mi voz temblorosa

-ego- ella se sorprendió mucho, estaba realmente roja- bueno yo…, este, yo… por ti… tu…- la chica dio un suspiro, toco su pecho, me miro seriamente- Hikigaya-kun, ciertamente tu… me gustas- dijo así sin mas

Sabía que yo quería eso. Lo que yo buscaba, eso "genuino", era algo que solo Yukinoshita me podía dar, los consejos de Hiratsuka-sensei, los de su hermana, mi hermana, todos esos consejos "quiero que seas tú" "no puedes escapar para siempre" "es delicada, cuídala por favor" "Hikigaya-kun, algún día… sálvame" todo eso llegaba hasta aquí, porque este era nuestro comienzo, el comienzo de eso "genuino"

-entonces Yukinoshita- me puse de pie y me incline hacia ella- por favor… no, más bien… - me incorpore de nuevo- ¿quisieras, ser mi novia?.

La chica me miro sorprendida, toco su pecho con ambas manos, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ella estaba realmente… realmente sonrojada y sorprendida. Atónita, de pie frente a mí, bajo su mirada- Hikigaya-kun, eso realmente a mí… me sorprende

-bueno, yo, te quiero y ya sabes, además, no me gustaría verte con Hayato, yo… vamos yo,… te quiero para mí- dije apartando la vista de la chica, sonrojado extremadamente

-hikigaya-kun- dijo Yukinoshita- si quiero!- la chica me volteo a ver, sonrojada, llorando, sonriendo, esa chica me sorprendió

Entonces este es el inicio ¿eh?,

-Yukinoshita… hagamos algo genuino!- dije sonriendo

-si- dijo la chica sonriendo también

La chica se acero, me abrazo, y yo la bese…

Ese, era el verdadero comienzo de eso "genuino" que yo busque


	3. ¿Y?

HOLA, BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OTRO CAPITULO

OREGAIRU- ¿Y?

Después de toda esa serie de eventos completamente extraños y nuevos para mí, regrese a casa después de despedirme de Yukino, mi corazón estaba tan acelerado y de mi pecho emanaba una especie de felicidad infinita que parecía crecer cada vez más, llegue a casa lo más antes posible, entre cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de mi

Me acosté en el sillón y recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré mis ojos y di un gran suspiro, necesitaba organizar lo que apenas hace poco tiempo había ocurrido, trate de relajarme.

Es bueno tener una komachi en casa, y lo mejor, es que solo yo la tengo, ciertamente, ella me preparo un poco de té y me dispuse a beber varios sorbos un poco alterado fingiendo que nada había pasado, vamos, primero un beso, después… ¿un noviazgo?, ¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo era este, sabía que esas cosas ocurrían en los cuentos de hadas, pero eso era tan real que parecía irreal, mis pensamientos divagaban y se desplazaban en mi cabeza, pero había cierta imagen, cierta chica que siempre tenía en mente, esa chica… ¿me atrapo?

Termine de platicarle todo lo ocurrido a Komachi, la cual, como adivinaran, se alegró mucho de saber que su onii-chan ya tenía una pareja, o almenas eso quería creer

-¿de verdad?- ´pregunto mi hermana sorprendida tras escuchar toda la historia

-es verdad- dije mirándola fríamente

-esas son buenas noticias onii-chan! Eso quiere decir que Yukino-chan ya es mi cuñada, ahora podrá pasar el tiempo aquí, podrá comer con nosotros, podremos salir de compras, platicar todo el tiempo y hacer esas cosas, ya sabes- dijo mi hermana enumerando con los dedos todas las actividades que acababa de decir

-oe, no te emociones tanto, eso es demasiado irreal para el gran Hikigaya, una persona como yo, no cae tan fácil en las redes de una chica, así que podremos decir que aún no es muy seguro que ella sea tu verdadera cuñada- dije seriamente

-pero onii-chan ¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto mi hermana

-ella puede… no sé, estar jugando, además, pareciera que me dijo toda esa historia de Hayama para que yo pidiera ser su novio ¿no crees?-

-escucha, onii-chan, ella no es ese tipo de mujer, Yukino-chan es alguien amable, honesta- claro, "honesta"- servicial, cortés, educada y muy refinada- dijo mi hermana sonriendo- ella es perfecta, y te eligió a ti, el chico más impopular de esa escuela, con la actitud más retorcida de este mundo, alégrate por eso-

-sí, bueno, quiero decir, además… ella tiene mucho dinero, sus padres son ricos, nosotros no tenemos tantos recursos como ella, no podría ser un buen novio para ella- dije desviando la mirada

-onii-chan, eres muy negativo-

-no negativo, realista, quiero decir, esto no va a funcionar, mañana hablare con Yukinoshita- dije poniéndome de pie- tomare un baño y me iré a la cama, hasta mañana- dije comenzando a caminar

-hasta mañana onii-chan- dijo komachi sonriendo mientras recogía las tazas

Eso hice, tome un baño con agua muy caliente, me relaje mucho, tenía tanta tranquilidad y paz, era increíble, después de des estresarme me fui directo a la cama, y después de unos momentos pensando en Yukinoshita y en lo que acababa de empezar, caí dormido…

A la mañana siguiente, me levante de mi cama, acomode la misma y baje a desayunar lo que komachi había preparado, era Ramen, desayune tranquilamente mientras me preparaba mentalmente para ir a la escuela, era algo temprano, por lo que aun sobraba algo de tiempo, a mitad de la comida recordé algo crucial…

Yukinoshita había estado viniendo últimamente a casa, quizás sea por eso de querer ser novios o algo por el estilo, si esto es así, quiere decir que ella puede estar afuera

Me puse de pie, camine a la puerta y la abrí rápidamente, pudiendo encontrar a una Yukinoshita parada de pie frente a mi casa, ella me estaba ¿esperando?, estaba parada, con una bufanda enredada en el cuello y un suéter extra al que ella usaba usualmente, una mano se colgaba del tirante de su morral mientras la otra se acomodaba un mechón de pelo, la chica se sorprendió

-buenos días- dije saludándola como siempre- deberías entrar, afuera hace algo de frio y es muy temprano para ir a la escuela-

-buenos días- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia mí- es grato saber que te preocupas por mí- dijo mirado al suelo mientras entraba a la casa

Ya dentro de la casa Komachi la miro y sonrió- Yukino-chan!- grito para correr a abrazarla- ¿es cierto lo que me dijo onii-chan? ¿Tú y tal son pareja?- pregunto mi hermana

-esto- esa pregunta tomo por una verdadera sorpresa a mi ahora novia, la cual se sonrojo- ¿le contaste?- pregunto sonrojada

-no tenía opción, ella es mi confidente, después de todo- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-bueno- dijo tosiendo un poco y recobrando la compostura- ciertamente si, Komachi-san, Hikigaya-kun y yo estamos en una relación- dijo Yukinoshita cerrando los ojos algo sonrojados

-¿de verdad?, yo no lo creía, después de todo, es onii-chan del que hablamos y tú eres Yukino-chan la chica más guapa que conozco- dijo mi hermana guiñándole el ojo

-gracias- contesto Yukinoshita- ahora bien, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?- pregunto la chica mirándome de nueva cuenta

-llámalo… intuición de novio- dije seriamente, quería ocultar mi razonamiento, eso haría que Yukinoshita se viera como una acosadora

-está bien- dijo la chica

-más importante, Yukino-chan ¿quieres comer con nosotros?- pregunto mi hermana

-no, muchas gracias, aprecio su invitación pero yo desayune antes de venir para acá, puedo esperarlos- dijo la chica sentándose en el sofá

-está bien- dijo mi hermana mientras comenzaba a comer

De igual forma yo me senté de nuevo y volví a comer, estaba delicioso

Komachi es una combinación de esposa, hermana y sirviente, la mayoría de los aseos los hace ella, te trata de una manera tierna y simpática y se comporta como buena hermana sin causar problemas a su hermano mayor, sin dudas, ella es perfecta

Termine de desayunar, por lo que me dispuse a cargar mi morral- hoy me iré caminando- les dije a ambas chicas, las cuales me miraron y asintieron con la cabeza

Salimos del lugar para dejar a Komachi en la secundaria, todo el trayecto ella y Yukinoshita conversaban cosas que en lo personal no me importaban, sonreían o reían, llego el momento de separarnos de komachi

Ella se despidió en la entrada de la escuela, entro y nosotros dos nos dimos la vuelta para ir a la escuela

Voltee a verla, ella estaba agachada conteniendo algo de emoción, sonrojada y con los puños cerrados

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-Hikigaya-kun, ahora somos novios, así que deberíamos comenzar a hacer cosas que los novios hacen, como caminar tomados de la mano o cosas así- dijo la chica sonrojada

-descuida, no es necesario, podemos-

Fui interrumpido por ella, quien tomo mi mano bruscamente y comenzó a caminar

-ahora eres mi novio, y si me quieres para ti, te lo daré a cambio de que tú seas para mí- dijo la chica sonrojada aun

Me incorpore a su paso, caminamos así, tomados de la mano, en cierto punto del trayecto ella camino más despacio, por lo que también lo hice yo, estaba sonrojado

-oe Yukinoshita, ¿estás bien así?- pregunte mirándola de reojo

-si te refieres a ser tu novia, estoy muy a gusto con eso, yo… jamás me había sentido así, quiero decir, cuando estoy contigo me siento llena de vida, llenas un vacío que vuelve si no estás- dijo la chica sonrojada

-ya veo- dije frenándome en seco- entonces quiere decir que de verdad quieres ser mi novia- dije mirándola a los ojos

-de verdad, y no lo vuelvas a dudar, esos ojos de pez muerto me hacen sentir incomoda sin es que me ves con duda- dijo sinceramente- además, Hikigaya-kun, gracias, me salvaste- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-no te salve, quiero decir, ambos… nos salvamos- dije mirándola sonreír- tenía miedo de decirlo pero tú... eres hermosa- dije desviando la mirada

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la chica, la cual me miro sonrojada- Hikigaya-kun, sí que me sorprendes cada día mas- dijo la chica- no te creí capaz de hacer un buen cumplido-

-por supuesto que puedo decir buenos cumplidos- dije mirando al cielo orgulloso, -pero solo a quienes lo valen- la voltee a ver – ahora bien, es verdad que somos novios, pero descuida, nada debe cambiar si quieres seguir como normalmente estamos- dije mirándola de reojo

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto la chica

-bueno, quiero decir, podemos llevarnos como lo hacemos siempre, esta vez sabiendo que somos novios- dije

-se mas o menos que quieres decir, estás diciendo que el hecho de ser novios provoca que me ponga nerviosa al estar a tu lado, aun cuando al ser amigos no lo hacía ¿no?-

-precisamente- dije tosiendo un poco- no hay razón para hacerlo, te quiero y me quieres es todo, si lo sabemos nosotros dos, es más que suficiente- dije

-sí que eres el monstruo de la razón – dijo la chica sonriendo un poco- comprendo a que te refieres, y quiero decir que es una buena idea, pero, tengo que aceptarla a medias, quiero hacer cosas que los novios hacen, porque quiero disfrutar todo contigo Hikigaya-kun- dijo la chica

Mierda, mis mejillas se estaban poniendo calientes, y me sentía sorprendido, nervioso y ¿feliz?, eso que Yukinoshita me había dicho había hecho que me sonrojara

-me alegra oír eso- dije sonriendo un poco- entonces, actuemos como novios, de una manera más… natural- dije cerrando los ojos

Al decir natural yo quería decir una relación como en la que la pareja se lleva más como amigos, esa en la que ambos hacen las cosas que les gustan pero al final del día están juntos, algo así como ikki y Stella de rakudai kishi no cavalry, quiero decir, sin sonrojarse por un te quiero o por un beso, cosas por el estilo

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo mi novia mientras me soltaba la mano- llegamos- dijo

Entramos a la escuela, nos separamos para ir a nuestros salones, llegue al mío, entre y de nueva cuenta ahí se encontraban todos como normalmente lo hacían Hayato y su grupo estaban conversando cualquier tema estúpido y sin sentido, me dirigí a sentarme, Totsuka fue a saludarme como siempre, esta vez le hable con un "hola" normal y no solo asentir como siempre solía hacerlo

Las clases transcurrieron como un rayo y de nueva cuenta me encontraba en el almuerzo, me dirijo a mi lugar favorito, solo para notar antes de salir del salón que Yuigahama no tenía ninguna prisa como solía tenerla cuando va a comer con Yukinoshita, ahora ella estaba ahí, sentada junto a Miura y Ebina abriendo su almuerzo

Supuse que no comería con Yukinoshita, pero eso era extraño, uno podía no conocerlas y aun así notar que ellas se estaban distanciando más de lo habitual, ¿Qué hablaron esa vez en mi casa? ¿Por qué es que Yui y Yukinoshita están así?, esa duda me daba un remordimiento seguro, así que desvié mis pensamientos, ahora, me encontraba sentado en mi lugar favorito, observando el entrenamiento del equipo de tenis, estaba dando un sorbo a mi leche de chocolate cuando Yukinoshita se acercó a mi

-Hikigaya-kun- dijo la chica con una voz algo triste

De inmediato me voltee a verla, me puse de pie y la mire, la chica estaba lagrimeando un poco y agachando la mirada, traía su almuerzo en la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda se tocaba el pecho a la altura de su corazón

-Yukinoshita ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte asustado

-fui a tu salón para buscar a Yuigahama-san porque se le había hecho tarde para almorzar conmigo, y cuando llegue, la encontré almorzando con Miura-san, le pedí una explicación y lo único que recibí fueron insultos de Miura y un mal visto de Yuigahama-san, la chica dijo que no quería volver a verme y que si iba al club hoy, solo sería por verte a ti, porque yo, ya no le importo- dijo la chica, y justo al terminar de decirlo, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, agachando la mirada- ayúdame… Hikigaya-kun- dijo

Abrace a Yukinoshita con mucha fuerza, esa escena me desgarraba el alma y yo quería parar esas lagrimas que de sus hermosos ojos brotaban, - todo está bien- dije abrazándola- arreglaremos las cosas, mientras, almorcemos juntos- dije mirándola a los ojos- deja de llorar, o tus lagrimas te va a ahogar- dije secando las lágrimas de su mejilla con mi pulgar al tiempo que la miraba a sus ojos

La chica asintió y de inmediato se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, nos sentamos y comenzamos a almorzar

-hey Yukinoshita- dije mirando al frente

-¿Qué sucede?,- pregunto ella- por cierto… puedes hacerlo

-hacer que?- pregunte desconcertado

-llamarme por mi nombre- dijo la chica mirándome

-ya veo, lo tomare en cuenta, y respecto a lo otro… dime ¿de que hablaron Yuigahama, Iroha y tu cuando fueron a mi casa?- pregunte mirándola

-bueno, sobre eso… cuando te despediste de nosotras, al principio te ibas a quedar en casa, así que nosotras avanzamos y antes de que vinieras, les dije a las chicas que tú me gustas- dijo la chica mirándome- fue ahí cuando Yuigahama-san decidió separarse – dijo la chica

Eso tomaba sentido, ahora podía comprender eso un poco más, hay dos posibles razones por las que Yui se comporta así, pero el contexto, la razón general es ira, la iré se genera de muchas formas, pero puedo adaptarlo a la situación, en este caso, cuando ellas fueron a mi casa, seguían hablando normal, y fue de un día para otro en que ellas se separaron drásticamente, lo que me deja tres alternativas, la primera es que Iroha dijo algo a Yui que la molesto, la segunda, que fue Yukinoshita y la tercera que fue alguien más, pude haber sido yo, es ahí en que se basan mis dos posibles opciones, la primera y más probable es que Miura le haya hablado mal de Yukinoshita, y la segunda y por la que le ruego a dios no sea cierta, es que ella tenga… CELOS

Después de razonar de una manera correcta, puedo descubrir esas dos cosas, sin embargo, eso me ayudara a arreglar las cosas con Yukinoshita y Yuigahama

-ya veo- dije tosiendo un poco- bueno, si es así, entonces creo que está bien- dije mirando al frente

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella

-puedo arreglar las cosas entre tú y Yuigahama- dije mirándola a los ojos

-ya veo- dijo ella con un poco de esperanza- confió en ti- dijo sonriendo

-déjalo en las manos del gran Hikigaya- dije pegándome en el pecho- por cierto… puedes llamarme por mi nombre también- dije sonriendo

-de verdad, entonces dime Hachiman… vamos juntos al club- dijo acomodándose el cabello

-por supuesto Yukino- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos- pero este es un momento en que podemos hablar, así que dime, quiero saber la historia de la gran Yukinoshita Yukino- dije mirándola con una mirada de "vamos dilo"

-así que estas interesada en mi historia, veamos- dijo la chica tomando su barbilla- nací el 3 de enero, y además mi infancia fue algo dura, Mama y nee-san son tan perfectas, yo tenía que serlo tan bien, desde pequeña fui muy aceptada por las personas, más específicamente, adultos, jamás causaba problemas y siempre era educada, aun así, eso me hacía en cierta forma atractiva hacia los niños de mi edad, lo que provoca que las chicas me envidiaban, sabes Hikigaya-kun… quiero decir Hachiman, cuando era una niña, yo creía en esas historias de amor, en las que una persona viene y rescata a la princesa, pero poco a poco fui deshaciendo esa idea debido a la "realidad" que yo vivía, yo sufría de cierto modo cuando las personas me trataban mal, era alguien… "inocente" por así decirlo, solía tener siempre una sonrisa fingida y aparentar estar bien, aun si eso significaba estar triste conmigo misma, mi madre y mi hermana me obligaron a ser fuerte a mi manera, se separaron de mí, dando a entender que siempre estuve sola y que todo eso que yo creía, era en realidad una banalidad sin sentido y que esa sonrisa que yo fingía mantenía tranquilo a todo el mundo, tu y yo, en realidad nos conocimos hace tiempo Hachiman- dijo la chica sonriéndome

-que dices?- le pregunte sorprendido- quiero decir si, en aquel accidente, pero… de verdad?- pregunte

-realmente tu y yo fuimos en la misma secundaria, aunque en ese tiempo yo no destacaba tanto, y mi nombre no era tan famoso como ahora lo es, de cualquier forma, - ok esto si me saco de onda, no me lo esperaba- pero, tu siempre permanecías callado, y pensativo, no eras ni eres como los demás, y estoy segura de que nunca lo serás, tú eras serio, "aburrido" enojón, claro, todo lo que una chica no quiere en un chico, no una chica normal, supe que te confesaste a Kaori-san, y fuiste rechazado, esa noche, llegue a casa maldiciendo a esa chica, ciertamente me sentía bien con saber que alguien como tu existía, por muy extraño que parezca, saber que no era la única solitaria era reconfortante, y así paso mi historia en la secundaria, pero fue a finales de aquella época en que sucedió lo de Hayama, entonces sabía que debía buscarte, porque después de todo, podías ser tu quien me salvara, sin embargo en ese tiempo no me gustabas como tal, simplemente eras "diferente", y como en ese tiempo conversaba mucho con mama, tú eras el centro de la plática, entonces llego la época de entrar a la preparatoria, y de esta forma, me entere que ibas a ir a esa preparatoria!, me sentía tan ansiosa aquella vez, subí al carro sabiendo que por fin te vería y que, si tiene suerte podría comenzar a platicar contigo- formo una sonrisa melancólica- diez minutos después de haber salido de casa, el carro tuvo un accidente, un chico había salvado un perro, ese chico… eras tú, Hachiman, me sentía tan apenada, tan mal, que nos fuimos de inmediato, mi vida como estudiante de preparatoria fue dura, supe que podía ser que, en efecto, yo estaba sola, y sola me quedaría, recordando todas esas veces que sufrí, todo lo que pase, como escondían mis zapatos, como me trataban mal, como me ofendían, yo, realmente quería, no sol morir, lo único que podía pensar es… ser como mi hermana, seguir su camino y sobrevivir a ello, entonces, cierto día, la profesora Hiratsuka entro con ese chico al que yo por mucho tiempo quería conocer, al chico del que le hablaba a mama!, ESE CHICO, IBA A ESTAR EN MI CLUB!, aquel día, apenas cerraste la puerta comencé a brincar de emoción por tenerte como miembro. Paso el tiempo y fui conociéndote mas y más, eras más pesimista de lo que pensaba y más varonil también, eras serio e inexpresivo y pude ver tu manera de ver y hacer ñas cosas, eso, era grato, me sentía feliz de conocerte, y así se desarrolló nuestra pequeña vida escolar juntos, así comenzamos a avanzar, superando problemas, reconciliándonos y… enamorándonos, es así como yo, siempre quise tenerte, tener a una persona que me quisiera y que me hiciera sentir feliz, con quien podía ser tierna sin temer por mis sentimientos, porque sé que tú, Hikigaya Hachiman, eres la mejor persona que existe en este mundo – la chica me miro sonriendo- así que Hikigaya Hachiman, acéptame, por favor, trátame de una manera más tierna que a las demás ¿sí?

-por supuesto- dije mirándola a los ojos "más tierna"

-sé que suena raro, pero tú, has roto mi caparazón, por favor, dime que yo también lo hice, y que no serás cruel conmigo- la chica comenzó a lagrimear- dime que conmigo, serás diferente y que tú, si me trataras bien

-si eso es lo que quieres… yo te quiero a ti- dije abrazándola- no tendrás que sufrir más-

¿Por qué?, ¿qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me duele ver a Yukino llorar? ¿Acaso yo… estoy enamorado? El gran Hikigaya, ha caído en ese juego del amor, ¿eso estaba bien?, creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ella, la tratare mejor, hare mi esfuerzo para hacerla sentir bien, de esta forma, ella me deberá un favor, y se exactamente que tipo de favor quiero

No puedo caer en esta trampa, las chicas amables te tratan bien y cuando te ilusionan te tiran de la nube en la que te suben con sus bonitas palabras, pero, había algo que nunca quise notar, Yukinoshita Yukino, no era una chica amable, ella valia la pena, porque ella, una chica solitara, seria la pareja perfecta para un solitario, porque ella, no usa ninguna trampa, me refiero a que… realmente yo, la amo

El timbre sonó, ambos nos retiramos a nuestros respectivos salones, yo seguí sentado en mi pupitre mientras los demás esperaban a que Hiratsuka viniera, pero lejos de eso, fue Iroha quien entro al aula

-este- dijo llamando la atención- Hiratsuka-sensei no vino hoy, por lo que ustedes tienen ya el día libre- dijo animando las cosas, todos comenzaron a gritar felices por ello, yo me puse de pie y comenzaba a caminar, Hiratsuka-sensei nos tocaba las últimas tres horas, me daba tiempo de ir a casa y regresar para las cosas del club, tenía pensado hacer eso pero alguien me detuvo

-Hikki- no hace falta mencionar su nombre

Voltee a verla, ella iba saliendo del salón, yo me encontraba en el pasillo, la mira de reojo- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-¿podemos hablar?- dijo la chica

-sí, pero en el salón del club- dije comenzando a caminar

-de acuerdo- dijo la chica andando tras de mi

Llegamos al salón del club, el cual estaba vacío pues Yukinoshita aún no salía de sus clases, nos sentamos y comenzó la tensión

-y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- le pregunte a la chica sentándome

-bueno, realmente quiero saber… ¿Qué hay entre tú y Yukinon?- pregunto la chica

-ah, primero la tratar mal t ahora ya le llamas Yukinon?- pregunte con evidente molestia

-no es eso, quiero decir, ella te conto ¿no es así?- pregunto la chica

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte curioso

-vamos Hikki, no puedes fingir no saber nada, debes darte cuenta de eso, a mí me gustas- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie adoptando una actitud enojada y rebelde- y a ella también, me molesta que ella no se dé cuenta, sería un desperdicio quedarte con ella- dijo la chica

-no es un desperdicio, tu solo estas celosa- dije mirándola seriamente –y son esos celos los que van a arruinar tu relación con Yukinoshita, acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que ella te estima, eres su única y mejor amiga, compórtate como tal y deja de hacerla sufrir- dije

La chica aparto la mirada, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar – lo se Hikki, es solo que, temo que la prefieras a ella y no a mí- dijo la chica

-prefiero a alguien que no se pone celosa porque otra chica dice que le gusto- dije mirándola seriamente- debes disculparte con Yukinoshita y seguir con su amistad, deben afrontar esto y Salor de ese pleito en cuanto antes- dije

-tienes razón- dijo la chica- entonces, le pediré disculpas hoy a Yukinon- dijo la chica cerrando sus puños – espero la hora del club

-si bueno, yo iré a casa y regresare- dije mirando a la chica

-no, tú debes estar aquí, te necesito para cuando lo haga- dijo la chica

-no realmente, pero bueno, iré a tomar algo de aire fresco-

Salí del aula cerrando la puerta mientras daba un último vistazo a Yuigahama, camine por el pasillo y pude notar que ella se encontraba caminando en dirección contraria al club, aparte de tener clases, eso me da una idea de lo que ella hizo

-Yukino- dije tratando de alcanzarla

La chica volteo a verme y me miro a los ojos- Hachiman- dijo mirándome con una mirada feliz, llena de alegría- muchas gracias- la chica me abrazo

-lo escuchaste todo?- pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo

-sí, supe que Hiratsuka-sensei no vino hoy así que pedí permiso para salir al sanitario, quería venir a verlos, pero escuche tu platica, gracias de verdad, - dijo la chica

-no es nada- dije desviando la mirada sonrojado- como sea, debes regresar al salón-

-tu qué harás?- dijo ella separándose de mi abrazo

-iré a ver a Hiratsuka-sensei quiero saber porque falto hoy, además aún hay tiempo, podre regresar a verte e ir juntos al club- le sonreí

-cierto, entonces, nos vemos al rato- dijo la chica mientras me veía- Hachiman,- la mire

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mirándola de reojo

-quiero un beso- dijo poniéndose de puntitas

-creí que era el único- me comencé a agachar

La chica rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y yo rodee su cintura con mis manos, sellamos nuestros labios en un grandioso beso de amor

Esa sensación era increíble, si fuera alguien normal me hubiera vuelto adicto a ellos, aún conservo algo de autoconciencia que me permite mantenerme cuerdo y no enloquecer al besarla, aunque sí, yo también quisiera besarla mucho, solo que sí, me controlo

Nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos, sonreímos y cada quien fue por su propio camino, ella al salón y yo, a ver a Hiratsuka

"ser mas tierno… ¿eh?"


	4. ¿eh?

AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO

OREGAIRU- ¿eh?

Llegue a la casa de Hiratsuka para encontrar su increíblemente bello automóvil estacionado en su garaje, esa sensei sí que debe estar tan sola como para comprar uno de estos, sin embargo, ella no es una persona que falte por alguna razón sencilla o menor, ella debe estar grave o algo ocurrió, ella no es de las que faltan a su trabajo, claro, tomando en cuenta que ella no tiene novio y no tiene nada que hacer, jeje.

Toque a la puerta, por lo que se escuchó un "pase" por el interfono que estaba a su lado de la misma, abrí la pequeña reja que había, camine por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta real de la casa, toque de nueva cuenta y la profesora abrió, ella parecía realmente enferma, no estaba peinada y estaba llorando, con pañuelos a un lado, si yo tengo lo ojos ella tiene el cuerpo y juntos formamos… "el equipo zombi"

-Hikigaya- dijo la mujer con una voz gruesa, ronca, como de muerto

-sensei, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunte mientras la miraba

-pasa- dijo dándome la espalda,

Entre a la casa, era una casa hermosa, estaba bien amueblada, además de eso estaba muy recogida, había dos opciones, a juzgar por el aspecto de la casa en definitiva solo había esas dos opciones, la primera era que ella contratara una sirvienta, eso se explica porque las personas que se sienten solas tienden a recurrir al dinero para solucionar sus problemas, ella sin dudas es inteligente rellenando ese vacío con cigarrillos y si estoy bien, una sirvienta, y la segunda opción era que a causa de esa soledad extrema y que no tenía novio, ella llenaba ese vacío recogiendo su casa, en cualquier caso, ambos se explican por la necesidad de llenar ese vacío

Maldición, ella necesita un novio… AHORA!

Al verla todo el tiempo, podría decir que si yo hubiera nacido diez años antes, sin dudas, ella sería una pareja perfecta para mí, no solo por lo hermosa, sino por la forma en la que es agradable conmigo y sabe entenderme

-bien, sensei, ahora dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunte sentándome en el sillón de la sala

-bueno, digamos que pesque un resfriado tremendo, así que decidí faltar un día a la escuela, pero dime Hikigaya estabas preocupado por mi ¿cierto?- pregunto condescendiente

-no es eso- dije desviando la mirada- es solo que, es raro que usted falte, si es así, debería ser algo grave, por eso quise venir a verla-

-baKa, eso es preocuparse por alguien- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo

-como sea- dije poniéndome de pie- hay algo que quiero decirle- la mire seriamente

Las palabras fueron fluyendo como agua que emanaba de mi boca, ciertamente todo como lo contaba y la forma en la que lo hacía, Hiratsuka se sorprendía cada vez más hasta llegar al final- y es así- dije mirándola

-como Yukinoshita y tu terminaron siendo novios ¿no es así?- pregunto la mujer sonriendo

-en efecto- dije mirándola seriamente

-Hikigaya, haz madurado, desde que estabas aquí, desde que te inscribí, no solo eso, no solo mentalmente, tú has crecido más, y tu rostro se ve más como el de un hombre, me atrevería a decir que incluso hasta eres más atractivo que Hayama, me alegra saber que te diste cuenta de eso, y que serás tu quien ayude a Yukinoshita, ciertamente no confió en nadie mal que en ti para hacer el trabajo- dijo la mujer

-sí, bueno, no es como si me disgustara-

-baKa, tonto, tonto tonto, Hachiman tonto- dijo la sensei- Yukinoshita es tu novia ahora, ella te ha aceptado como eres, con esa retorcida forma de ser, no hay razón para hacerse el duro con ella, almenas comprende que ella ya no lo será contigo y que eso es de por sí, una gran prueba de lo mucho que te estima, haz lo mismo y sorpréndela- dijo la profesora

-así que a eso se refería- dije desviando la mirada

-si-

-bien, hare mi esfuerzo, pero por ahora, debo volver, tengo que regresar al club, aunque, Yukinoshita y Yuigahama tendrán que arreglar sus problemas- dije yendo a la puerta

-sí, descuida, gracias por venir- dijo despidiéndose de mi

Partí de nueva cuenta en dirección a la escuela, camine por las grandes calles de aquel vecindario reflexionando lo que la sensei me había dicho, tenía que hacer algo con eso, y sin dudas, tenía razón, tenía que ser menos duro con ella, después de todo ella estaba siendo tierna conmigo, entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Después de todo, todos necesitamos una pareja, solitario y solitaria, buena idea, me fascina, así que, esta es mi vida con Yukinoshita Yukino ¿eh?

Llegue al colegio, justo a tiempo para esperar fuera de sus salón a Yukinoshita, la chica me vio y de inmediato camino hacia mí, me miro y sonrió- nos vamos – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-eh Yukino- dije mirándola de reojo

-que sucede?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi

-tus ojos… son preciosos- dije sonrojándome por el comentario

Ella me miro, luego reacciono, se sorprendió, se exalto y después se sonrojo extremadamente –muchas gracias- dijo la chica – quizá solo se vean mejor, si es a ti a quien estoy mirando

Me sonroje en extremo por el comentario

-eso me hizo ganar puntos- dijo la chica mientras me observaba

-así que de eso hablaste con komachi- le dije mirándola

-sí, ella me enseño varios trucos-

-de verdad?- pregunto mirándola

-por ejemplo… Hachiman ¿Qué tal se ve este suéter en mí?- pregunto la chica posando para mi

Esa komachi le dijo de eso, odio cuando posan para mí, pero ella, a ella no, a ella la amaba, ¿Cómo podía odiarlo?, en definitiva no lo odiaba

-se ve muy bien en ti, como cualquier cosa que uses- dije mirándola sonrojado

La chica comenzó a reír

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte algo molesto

-perdona, es que, komachi me dijo que harías una reacción como esa – dijo ocultando su gracia

En definitiva, debo poner más atención a lo que las chicas hablan a mis espaldas

-descuida, como sea, vayamos en cuanto antes al club- dije comenzando a caminar

-si- dijo ella siguiéndome

Entramos al club y Yuigahama estaba ahí, sentada con su celular, entro primero ella, por lo que al entrar inmediatamente cerré la puerta para evitar que salir y así, yo me quede fuera

-Hachiman!- grito Yukino algo enojada

-descuida arreglaran las cosas bien- dije yéndome del lugar

-¿Por qué le dices Hachiman?- pregunto una Yui con evidente molestia

-¿Por qué mas habría de hacerlo? Él es mi novio- dijo Yukinoshita

Después de eso, no escuche más, me fui a caminar, encontrándome con Zaimokuza, con el cual platique un par de minutos, el chico sí que tiene grandes expectativas

Mi vida como solitario me dejaba mucho tiempo libre, el cual no había podido gozar en estos días, como sea, esto se estaba volviendo una especie de triángulo amoroso, por así decirlo, Yuigahama y Yukinoshita en pelea por el gran Hikigaya, comenzaba a entender cómo se sentía Hayama, de cualquier modo, me encontraba caminando por la calle, decidí que les daría 30 minutos para poder arreglar las cosas, así que entre a una pastelería a comer algo, pude ver a dos niñas tocando el piano, una mala imitación de "Little estar", una chica rubia de ojos azules se les acerco, al parecer ella les había dicho que conocía a un tipo, era quien estaba sentado frente ama, el chico era de mi edad, llevaba gafas puestas y su expresión era de miedo, se puso de pie y se dirigió al piano, comenzó a tocar normalmente hasta que en cierto punto de la melodía el agrego un toque especial de su parte, parecía un pianista experto, como si participara en algún concurso, luego de eso a mitad de ello el chico dejo de tocar, se tomó la mano, le pidió disculpas a la rubia y salió del lugar, la rubia cogió su violín y salió tras el chico, pague la cuenta, Salí del lugar, para después ver como ellos dos tenían una conversación, pase frente a ellos, hasta que la chica me detuvo

-espera, oye- la chica me miro- mira él es un buen pianista y tú lo escuchaste, no crees que debería tocar en un concurso- pregunto la rubia

-bueno, pude notar en el ciertos sentimientos de desconfianza, la técnica que utiliza a una mano es buena, pero necesita complementarse con la otra mano para poder hacerlo a la perfección, la chica que tocaba con él, lo hacía sorprendida por lo que los sentimientos se mezclaban entre sí, y créeme, mezclar sorpresa con tristeza da un mal sabor de boca- dije mirándola sorprenderse por lo que había dicho- ahora bien, creo que el chico debería comenzar a perfeccionar su técnica- dije mirándolo

-¿mi técnica?- pregunto curioso

-sí, esa a la que los humando llaman… sentimientos- dije mirándolo seriamente – esa chica es hermosa, no sé porque de un momento a otro no se te declara, sus ojos desbordan amor por ti- la voltee a ver –ese sonrojo lo afirma todo

Me di la vuelta para caminar pero la chica me detuvo- gracias- dijo mirándome sonriente

-vamos, solo di mi opinión- dije desviando la mirada

-no hablaba de la opinión- dijo volteando a ver al chico de lentes

Continúe con mi caminar, y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, entre y camine por los pasillos, los recorrí lentamente tomándome varios respiros durante el andar, quería saber con ansias que es lo que habían hecho Yukino y Yui y aunque no se notara estaba realmente entusiasmado para ver si se habían reconciliado bien

Llegue a la puerta del club, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuche un fragmento de la conversación entre Yukinoshita y Yuigahama

-me alegra arreglar este problema Yuigahama-san, no me gustaría llevarme mal contigo después de todo- dijo Yukino

-ah- Yuigahama suspiro- no hubiera creído que tú me ganaras a Hikki- dijo la chica

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Yukino curiosa

-bueno, realmente quería quedarme a Hikki para mi sola, pero ahora que lo tienes tú, creo que tendré que esforzarme más- dijo la chica

Oe enserio?, quiero decir, me sorprende ya el hecho de que le guste s Yukino, y ahora estoy en un triángulo amoroso, yo, el más solitario de la escuela

-¿esforzaste? ¿Para qué?- pregunto mi novia

-obviamente, para ganármelo, quitarte a Hikki- dijo la Yuigahama- esa es otra petición, quiero ganarte a Hikki, así que como tal, tu tendrás que luchar por quedártelo y conservarlo, me gustaría ver los resultados

-comprendo a que te refieres Yuigahama-san, pero, tendré que decirte que Hikigaya-kun, no, mejor dicho, Hachiman, es solo mío, y a partir de ahora y en adelante será solo mío, y ni aunque lo intentes podrás ganármelo-

De acuerdo, debo admitirlo, eso me ha sorprendido bastante, imaginar a Yukinoshita pelear por mí, era tan raro, esa idea, ese razonamiento, quiero decir, ella es mi novia pero, ¿mantenerme? ¿Conservarme?, entonces a eso se refiere cuando dice que esto es genuino, Yukinoshita no me ve como su novio, sino como el único hombre que ella ama, si termino con ella pasaran años antes de que pueda volver a enamorarse, creo saber a qué se refiere, entonces, Yukinoshita Yukino, prepárate, yo te voy a hacer feliz

Entre a la habitación sin avisar ni tocar, abrí la puerta y vi que ellas dos estaban mirándose enojadas- chicas, he vuelto- dije avanzando para sentarme en mi silla retirada

-ara, Hachiman, ya has regresado, eso es bueno, estaba comentándole a Yuigahama-san que ella no podrá hacer que dejes de ser mi novio- dijo Yukinoshita parándose por un poco de te

-Hikki, no dejes que ella te manipule- dijo Yuigahama mirándome con un rostro de enojo divertido lo que me causo un poco de gracia para ser honesto

-no voy a responder nada- dije sentándome mientras dejaba mi mochila a un lado

Ambas chicas me miraron y comenzaron a reír, Yukinoshita se sirvió te, le sirvió a Yui y me sirvió a mí, me lo entrego en las manos, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, después de dármelo se fue a sentar a su lugar correspondiente y abrió el libro que ella leía muy a menudo, por fin, después de varios días, podíamos volver a la normalidad, odio la monotonía de la vida, pero esa rutina, el ambiente y la tranquilidad, eran tan perfectas, mi forma de ser cambiaba cuando este cuarto era mi entorno, me volvía más reflexivo y tranquilo, quiero decir

Normalmente uno debería odiar hacer siempre lo mismo, pero eso es un error, si haces lo que te gusta, jamás odiaras hacerlo todos los días, si a un futbolista le apasiona su trabajo, se esforzara y será el mejor, aun si no tiene talento, la habilidad y destreza se consiguen entrenando, ´pero una persona que odia las matemáticas, odiara su rutina si es que para ganar dinero trabaja como contador, uno debe luchar por lo que le gusta, y esta vez, era mi turno, me gusta esto, estar aquí, ahora, sentado en ese salón, leyendo mi libro mientras disfruto de la compañía de Yukino y Yui, mientras puedo descansar en paz, riéndome de algún comentario de Yui y de la inocencia de Yukino, deseando la compañía de ambas

Es por eso que luche, por eso la zuni de nuevo, si quiero cambiar, es ahora o nunca, si quiero ser yo, si quiero algo genuino, si quiero esta… situación

Mis reflexiones me tenían sumido que no me di cuenta a la hora en la que Iroha entro al salón, la chica estaba sentada frente a Yui, mirándome con una mirada extraña, Yukino no le quitaba la vista de encima, una mirada de muerte

-bueno, tengo una petición- dijo Iroha mirando a Yukino

Sin que Yukino pudiera responder entre una chica más Kawasaki Sakí

-tengo una petición- dijo entrando al salón

-oye espera tu turno-dijo Iroha mirando a Kawasaki, la cual le dio una mirada de miedo a Iroha, quien se quedó ahí parada, paralizada

-entonces haz tu petición rápido- dijo mirándola

-Yukino-senpai Yuigahama-senpai, quiero una cita con Hikigaya Hachiman-senpai – dijo Iroha sorprendiendo a todas ahí, y claro, a mí también

-oye, esa era mi peti- Kawasaki se cayó antes de terminar su oración…

Espera… ¿Qué?

COMENTARIOS!

BUENO, YA EN ESTE CAPITULO AGREGO LOS COMENTARIOS Y VAMOS A VER

KAZUTO ALEJANDRO: amigo gracias por leer, estare escribiendo un buen rato, de cualquier forma si crees que tardo en actualizar no te preocupes. Es solo que a veces se me olvida actualizar u otras me retardo por algunos pendientes

RALPHZIGGY: pues sí, se hacen rumores en la escuela, eso se verá en el siguiente capitulo


	5. yukinoshita pov!

OK CHICOS, ESTE ES UN YUKINOSHITA POV SOBRE LO QUE HA ESTADO PASANDO, CREO QUE ES NECESARIO HACER UN CAP COMPILATORIO EN EL QUE SE VIERAN LAS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES DE LA PELINEGRA

OREGAIRU-YUKINOSHITA POV!

Me llamo Yukinoshita Yukino, mi historia ha sido triste desde mi infancia, comencemos por explicar lo que hasta hace poco tiempo era mi monótona y extraña vida.

Desde que tengo memorias, mi madre y mi hermana siempre me han dejado hasta el final, casi como si yo fuera un bonos para ella, incluso mi padre lo hacía, pero no lo culpo, quizás para ellos yo sea una molestia, mi vida ha sido dura prácticamente desde mi nacimiento, quiero decir, mi madre me ha contado que ella no contaba con estar embarazada de mí y que no estaba de hecho en sus planes el tener dos hijas, creo que eso explica o más bien afirma que lo que digo tiende más que un cliché a ser verdad.

Cuando era pequeña solía estar callada, era tímida y muy seria, no me gustaba causarles problemas a mis padres, era una Tsuru mi Rumi, mis compañeras siempre me envidiaban y hacían cosas que me hacían sentir mal, pero no lo entendía ¿Cómo yo, que no hacia más que portarme bien, era tan odiada? ¿Por qué el mundo era así?, yo creía desde pequeña que todo esto era una mentira, que simplemente jugaban conmigo, fue entonces que comencé a ser más fría y reflexiva

La vida me hizo fuerte a la mala, tuve que sobrevivir por cuenta propia y a pesar de ser muy popular entre los chicos, me sentía completamente sola, yo, quería morir…

Pero eso no era una opción, tuve que aprender a mi amera, aprender a vivir, y descubrir que en esta vida, no hay nadie en quien puedas confiar, forme mi caparazón y no quise salir de ahí.

Cuando era pequeña, mis padres me obligaron, o más bien me advirtieron que de grande tenía que casarme con el hijo de otra familia, esa familia era de Hayama Hayato, desde pequeños él ha querido convivir conmigo, pero a su lado no encuentro más que soledad y disconformidad, es un vacío que simplemente él no puede llenar, a pesar de ser tan amable y buena persona, no le veo más que incluso un conocido, no es odio ni desprecio, simplemente no es nada, ni siquiera cariño, lo que siento hacia él, me es indiferente todo sobre el

Entre a la secundaria después de una vida de primaria de pesadilla, donde me escondían los zapatos cada que podían y me hacían muchas maldades, el primer grado de secundaria lo estudie en el extranjero, así que aprendí a hablar otro idioma, y supe manejar otra cultura, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndome realmente sola… yo, no sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco como llenar ese vacío que en mi se hacía más grande, es así como pasaba mi tiempo libre estudiando mucho, justo como para mantener mi cabeza en otro lado, ignorando la triste y muy particular situación en la que me encontraba, yo realmente odie esa etapa de mi vida

Tras no poder aguantar mucho en esa escuela, en el extranjero, decidí regresar a Japón, donde estudie en una secundaria normal, por así decirlo, aunque no pude hacer amigas, me entere de que existía un chico al que también le costaba hacer amigos, entonces yo lo comencé a espiar, debo admitir que al decir esto me entra una vergüenza indescriptible

El chico se llamaba Hikigaya Hachiman al aparecer, y según lo que decían, él se le declaro a una chica, de la cual no es el nombre, pero este chico salió rechazado, al principio me dio un poco de gracia, pero con el tiempo, sea para bien o sea para mal, el chico se hizo muy popular en la escuela, sin embargo yo veía en el soledad, un vacío, como el que yo no podía llenar

Me aprendí su horario, entonces sabía que era lo que hacía rutinariamente, le espiaba cuando se cambiaba los zapatos, le miraba cuando caminaba a su casa solitario, o en el descanso, entre clases, siempre estaba observándolo, siempre que me encontraba con él, las palabras no salían de mi boca y no encontraba la forma de poder hablarle, ni siquiera un "hola", es que cuando yo estaba cerca de él me paralizaba!, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que decir ni como decirlo, yo, realmente me alteraba cerca de él.

En repetidas ocasiones quise acercarme a él, pero como ya l mencione, nunca pude hacerlo, mi voluntad se quebrantaba al estar cerca de ese chico y mis piernas temblaban, mi voz se entrecortaba y mi pensamiento se nublaba.

Así pase mi vida escolar en la secundaria, sin embargo, casi al finalizar esta, descubrí que había una chica llamada Miura Húmico, quien también podía quedarse con Hayama, entonces nuestros padres nos pusieron a competir por así decirlo, pero yo… fui rechazada, eso me dolió bastante y me hizo sentir muy mal, a pesar de que él no me gustaba, yo había sido rechazada, aún recuerdo que el no acepto el chocolate que yo le había ofrecido, así que llegue a casa aquella noche, y me lo comí yo, llorando, claro esta

Llego la hora de ir a la preparatoria, y realmente eso de estudiar bastante me ayudó mucho, pues pude entrar a la mejor preparatoria sin problemas, pero me entere de algo… Hikigaya Hachiman también iría a esa preparatoria!

Ese día, estaba realmente ansiosa por todo eso, yo me sentía verdaderamente bien y quería llegar a la escuela sin importar que, durante el camino, vi varios gatos, que personalmente adoro, y me emocione mucho al verlos, ese día, se sentía como un gran día

Lamentablemente de camino a la escuela, un perro casi era atropellado por el chofer, a no ser por el chico que le salvo, ese chico, Hikigaya Hachiman… había sufrido un accidente por salvar un perro

Baje del automóvil rápidamente tratando de saber quién era el chico, le mire tirado con el perro en las manos y un rostro que expresaba dolor extremo, realmente no sabía qué hacer, así que tome mi teléfono celular y le marque a una ambulancia, la cual llego rápidamente, lo único que pude hacer fue arreglar las cosas para que los gastos corrieran a mi cuenta, pero no tuve la fuerza necesaria para visitar a aquel chico, no después de lo que le hice

Aquel día, falte a la escuela debido a los nervios, lo avergonzada y lo mal que estaba, así que decidí tomármelo con calma, para el siguiente día muchos ya se habían conocido y hecho amigas, aunque en mi clase éramos más mujeres, ellas se habían hecho amigas y cosas por el estilo

Siempre odie la forma en que la sociedad en conjunto se unen para cumplir objetivos comunes entre ellos, quiero decir, ¿Dónde quedaba el trabajo propio?, ¿acaso está mal esforzarse por cuenta propia? ¿Por qué?, siempre supe que yo, si quería algo, tenía que luchar para conseguirlo por mi cuenta, pues nunca nadie iba a venir a ayudarme, eso es porque yo, estaba sola en este mundo y no poder contar con nadie

El primer grado de preparatoria fue algo tranquilo, las amenazas, las burlas, las bromas cesaron y pude darme un respiro, porque a mi parecer, yo ya era fuerte, y autónoma, mama decidió mandarme a vivir lejos de ella en un apartamento increíble, así que me encargaba de hacerla sentir orgullosa

Supe que el chico entro después a la escuela, aunque, mis esperanzas de conocerle y hablarle cesaron y decidí que yo, iba a estar sola toda mi vida, justo como lo había estado hasta ese momento, en que yo… quería morir

Paso muy rápido aquel grado escolar, y entraría a segundo de preparatoria, fue entonces cuando decidí entrar y fundar el club de voluntariado aquel en el que podía pasar mis tardes sola, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y calidad del ambiente, y así, olvidarme un poco del mundo en general

Eso me duro poco, y fue hasta que Hiratsuka-sensei entro a esa habitación con cierto chico, que mis esperanzas regresaron, ese chico Hikigaya Hachiman, estaría conmigo en el mismo club!

Recuerdo que disfrace muy bien mi emoción con esa indiferencia e inconformidad hacia ese chico, el cual se puso nervioso, apenas entablamos nuestra conversación me di cuenta de que él era más varonil de lo que imaginaba, que era más serio, estricto y grosero de lo que estimaba

Aquel día, entro también una chica llamada Yuigahama Yui, a la cual reconocí como la chica del perro, ese que Hikigaya había salvado

Pasaron los días y Hikigaya Yuigahama y yo, nos conocíamos cada vez más gracias a las misiones que todos habíamos cumplido, cada día llegaba a casa a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día y el tiempo que tuve junto a Hikigaya, me fascinaba pensar en el e imaginar cómo sería mi vida si él y yo fuéramos… pareja, me encanto jugar tenis a lado de aquel chico, quien, como si pudiera controlar el viento, acertó dos tiros que nos hicieron ganar, eso fue realmente sorprendente. O aquella vez leyendo la novela ligera de aquel chico… ¿Zaimokuza?, vaya que me causo dolor de cabeza leerla, además de también cansancio por lo mismo. O aquella vez, cuando esa chica Saga mi vino para pedirnos el favor de ayudarla siendo la presidenta, recuerdo que quería hacer todo por mi cuenta porque creía que solo yo podía entenderme y hacer las cosas bien y así seria más eficiente, nada más lejos de la realidad que esos pensamientos

Aquella vez, Hachiman me ayudo bastante y agradezco por eso, y aun así, no le dije un "gracias", y luego Saga mi desapareció del lugar, provocando caos entre nosotros, me entere de lo que hizo Hikigaya, arriesgar su reputación por esa chica, ¿estaba realmente bien?, se convirtió en el más odiado de la escuela y sus métodos me dolían ¿Por qué?, sentía que no debía dejar que él se sacrificara, que el sacrificio no tenía por qué ser el, no es justo, el ayudar a alguien no significa que alguien deba salir lastimado ¿Qué le sucede a este chico?

Aquel día, después del concierto, después de haber conocido y tratado un buen tiempo a ese chico, descubrí que yo, Yukinoshita Yukino, estaba enamorada de él.

Aun así, el me pidió ser su amiga dos veces, aunque yo lo negué o rechace, después de todo, no quería ser solo su amiga, yo quería algo más.

Después llego la petición de tambachi, lo cual nos separó drásticamente, ¿Por qué? Sencillo, Hachiman, quien juraba odiar la superficialidad, ayudo a ese grupo para que nada cambiara, arriesgándose y como siempre sacrificándose a sí mismo, comprendía que el pensara que no valía nada para nadie, pero muy en el fondo a mí, me mataba verlo hacer eso, como si dijera "mírenme, soy Hikigaya Hachiman y a nadie le importa una mierda lo que me pase", de verdad era tan miserable, me dolía verlo así

Gracias a que Hachiman se confesó falsamente a Hina, todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso creímos, me enoje tanto con él, debía hacerlo

En cierto modo quería que el viera que me enojo porque me preocupo por él, porque odio que sea el sacrificio y nos excluya a todos en sus… planes

Creo que ahora comprendo que siente la gente cuando trato de hacer las cosas sola!, es por eso que él quiere ser mi amigo, porque no quiere verme sufrir, justo como yo no quiero verlo sacrificarse!, porque para mí importa mucho… lo que quiere decir que para el yo… soy importante

Cada vez que recuerdo eso, se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro, porque el, el solitario, el veterano, se preocupa por mí

Después de eso, Iroha entro al salón con Seguro-senpai diciendo que necesitaban ayuda, después de darnos la información pertinente teníamos que actuar

Y ahí iba de nuevo… el chico que siempre se sacrifica quería hacerlo una vez más, por lo que enojada y llena de furia le dije que su propuesta era rechazada. Me postule de presienta para poder así quitar a Iroha, pero me sorprendí mucho al ver que Yuigahama sería mi rival

Así fue como Hikigaya Hachiman planeo alguna estrategia para que ni Yuigahama ni yo pudiéramos ser presidentas y que así el club tuviera sus reuniones como normalmente solíamos hacerlo, aquel día comprendí que el… había desarrollado como Yuigahama y yo, amor o cariño al club.

Después de eso, Iroha hizo una petición más, que Hikigaya personalmente atendió

Después de un tiempo Hachiman regreso al aula del club, a pedir que de favor le ayudáramos, y como en ese tiempo aun no captaba el mensaje, le dije que se encargara de sus cosas, aun así, con lágrimas en los ojos que me conmovieron nos pidió a Yui y a mi algo "genuino"

No comprendía porque el de todas las personas pedía algo así, así que Salí corriendo del lugar, llegue a la azotea y comencé a observar el horizonte, instantes más tarde ellos llegaron pidiendo una respuesta, quería llorar, sacar lo que llevaba dentro, ese enojo hacia Hachiman ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacernos sentir mal a Yui y a mí y luego pedir algo genuino? Sí que ese hombre es egoísta

Cumplimos esa petición, le ayudamos y todo se solucionó, al fin volvimos a la normalidad

Hubo un maratón, y antes de eso Húmico Miura hizo una petición, consistía en descubrir que quería estudiar Hayama Hayato, la tomamos y además de eso hicimos chocolate

Consistía en hacer chocolate por petición de la rubia y de Kawasaki, de esta forma nos unimos con otra escuela para hacerlo

Esa chica Ori moto Kaoru le pregunto a Hachiman si alguna vez le había dado chocolate, eso me hizo hervir la sangre!, estaba celosa y quería que esa chica muriera!

Ese chico de ojos de pez muerto, ese zombi impopular, ese adefesio, ese idiota, solo me pertenecía a mí! A mí! a mí!

Después de eso, mi hermana le comento a Hikigaya que yo alguna vez intente darle chocolate a Hayato y bueno, eso es verdad

Después de varias escenas Yuigahama y Hikigaya descubrieron que yo tenía un problema muy grande de dependencia porque al principio quería seguir el camino de mi hermana, y ahora, quería hacerlo con el de Hikigaya

Luego del maratón, descubri que si, Hayama había ganado el maratón… pero Hikigaya gano mi corazon

Así descubrí que estoy enamorada de el

Luego de una cita con ese chico y con Yuigahama, el evito que nos confesáramos y así evito rechazarnos, pero después de varias escenas vergonzosas que eran demasiado obvias podríamos decir que Hikigaya descubrió que me gusta y que ahora lo amo, él se hizo mi novio y ahora mismo estamos en la sala del club, donde Kawasaki e Iroha quieren una cita con el

Eso me hace enfadar!, Hikigaya es MIO, MIO MIO MIO! Y nadie, absolutamente nadie le va a tocar, porque él me pertenece

Y si, yo… lo quiero para mi, el es el único hombre que ha roto mi caparazón y yo quiero que sea el el que me haga feliz, y por mucha vergüenza que me de, quiero con el todo, incluso soy capaz de decir que a el le daría mi primera vez…

AMIGOS HASTA AQUÍ!, BUENO APROVECHO ESTO PARA PREGUNTAR, ¿QUIEREN LEMON? NO DE INMEDIATO, PERO CONFORME SE DAN LAS COSAS, ¿Qué dicen?


	6. y asi Yuigahama Yui

CHICOS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO!

OREGAIRU- Y ASI, YUIGAHAMA YUI

Después de esas peticiones por parte de las chicas, Yukino quedo helada literalmente mirándolas con resentimiento y celos ardiendo en sus ojos, Yuigahama no se quedaba atrás, inflaba sus cachetes con enojo mientras miraba a ambas chicas, las cuales estaban ahí paradas, nerviosas y apenadas por lo que habían dicho ambas y creo que ellas pensaban que eso había sido un error y que decirlo así, sin más, había empeorado las cosas

Cuando cometes un error es natural que te sientas un estúpido por haberlo cometido, sin embargo eso no soluciona nada y más lejos de la realidad, lo empeora, debes afrontar esos errores y aprender a vivir con ellos, como cuando te le confiesas a una chica y esta te rechaza, por ejemplo.

-Kawasaki- dijo Yukinoshita con maldad en su voz, nótese que no usó el prefijo "-san"- ¿se puede saber, cual es el motivo por el que quieres una cita con Hikigaya-kun?- pregunto la chica pelinegra

-en, bueno- dijo nerviosa la peliplata- digamos, por así decirlo que quiero saber qué es lo que se siente tener una cita- dijo en defensa

-¿acaso no hay otros chicos a quienes invitar?- pregunto Yuigahama enojada

-no realmente, quiero decir… los demás chicos me tienen miedo y no creo tener una oportunidad con ninguno de ellos- dijo la chica cabizbaja

-¿Qué te hace pensar que con Hikigaya-kun será diferente?, mas importante ¿Qué acaso lo tomaste como última opción? ¿Tratas a Hikigaya-kun como un plan B?- pregunto Yukinoshita mirándola con esa mirada helada, conteniendo su enojo

-vamos, no es para tanto, Yui…- la chica estaba tratando de recordar el nombre

-es Yukinoshita- dijo tocando su sien mientras cerraba sus ojos

-claro, Yukinoshita-san, además, Hikigaya-kun no tiene novia y estoy segura de que no tendrá en un buen tiempo, así que no le veo el problema, quiero decir, si así son las cosas ni él ni yo tenemos porque preocuparnos- dijo Kawasaki mirándome – ¿verdad?

-eso no lo justifica!- grito Yuigahama poniéndose de pie- Hikki no es un juguete, no tienes por qué tratarlo como tal

-creo que lo están malentendiendo, quiero decir que Hachiman es el único hombre con el que he entablado una buena conversación y con el que mejor amistad tengo, por así decirlo, mi única opción- ok, Kawasaki se estaba sonrojando

-¿así que ya se tratan por el nombre?- dijo Yukinoshita dirigiendo su mirada de hielo ahora hacia mi

-no es lo que piensas- dije para salvar mi vida

-¿entonces qué es?- pregunto mi novia

-bueno...- no sabia que responder, maldición, esto pinta mal

-como sea, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes hacer con senpai en su cita?- pregunto Iroha mirando a Kawasaki

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú?- pregunto la chica peliplata poniéndose a la defensiva

-yo lo pregunte primero!-

-no tiene nada que ver!-

-claro que sí, anciana con cola de caballo-

-a quien le dices así? Enana con complejo de princesa a la que mandaron a la friendzone-

-ya basta- dije poniéndome de pie- es suficiente, apuesto a que no vinieron solo para insultarse-

-senpai-

-Hikigaya-

Ambas se sorprendieron y luego tomaron asiento – ahora bien- dije tosiendo un poco- las peticiones son aceptadas o rechazadas solo por la presidenta del grupo, así que es cuestión de ella aceptarlas- dije mirando a Yukinoshita

Que miedo es como si ella expulsara un aura de temor!

-entonces… ¿Qué dices Yukinoshita senpai?- pregunto Iroha

-no puedo negar las peticiones de los estudiantes- dijo cerrando los ojos, llevo su manos hasta su sien- pero no puedo hacer una excepción, creo que tendré que aceptar, Hikigaya-kun puede tener una cita contigo y con Kawasaki-san- dijo mi novia

N/A: eso Yukinoshita, reclama lo que es tuyo. Ok a partir de aquí será un Yukinoshita Por

YUKINOSHITA POV

Desde que Iroha pidió la cita, me he sentido completamente enojada y en mí, una furia hacia ella ha surgido, invariante, Hachiman solo le pertenece a una chica, claro, esa chica soy yo, porque nadie más puede tenerlo

-eh?- pregunta Iroha sorprendida- ¿las dos?, eso no puede ser- dice la chica incrédula

-disculpa, pero si ambas quieren una cita con Hikki- dice Yuigahama interrumpiendo a la presidenta del consejo- es correcto que ambas asistan con el ¿no es así?- pregunto mirándome

-por supuesto Yuigahama-san- digo tomando con elegancia una taza de café

-pero- trata de intervenir Kawasaki

-sin peros Sakí Sakí chan- dijo Yuigahama mirándola seriamente- es eso o no hay cita

-qué remedio- dijo Iroha suspirando, ¿que se cree esta kohai? Es obvio que no la dejare ir sola con Hachiman, y aun cuando acepto su petición se queja, ahí me hierve la sangre de saber que le prestare mi Hachiman a una tipa como ella

-bueno- dije aclarando mi voz- la cita será este domingo, a las 3 en chiba, no lleguen tarde, Hikigaya-kun, no quiero que hagas cosas extrañas ¿de acuerdo?, nada de tratar de aprovecharte de ellas- dije mirándolo fríamente

Eso es Hachiman, en realidad quise decir "nada de dejar que ellas te hagan algo" Hikigaya puede tener un aspecto sospechoso, pero, eso no significa que él sea una persona que se aproveche de las demás, quiero decir, aun cuando ha salido con Iroha, Yuigahama, nee-san, y conmigo, él nunca ha hecho algún comentario que este fuera de lugar como tal, incluso la vez que fuimos a mi casa, el solo me beso, o yo le bese… realmente no estoy segura, pero él nunca se aprovecharía de nadie, no es ese tipo de hombre

Como sea, yo tengo un plan, y ese será, por supuesto, espiar a Hikigaya-kun en su cita, y si veo que Iroha o Kawasaki se quieren pasar de la raya, entrare en acción, por ahora permaneceré pasiva

La semana trascurrió normal, Yuigahama-san volvió a almorzar conmigo y Hachiman seguía almorzando en su lugar favorito, cuando llegaba la hora del club, el pasaba por mí a mi salón, claro, no faltaba la compañía de Yui-san

Eso no me molestaba mucho, porque Hachiman y yo teníamos bastante tiempo para besarnos cuando en las tardes íbamos a mi casa o a la suya, y aunque estuviera Komachi-san en su casa ella no era de mucha importancia, pues yo solo quería probar esos labios de aquel chico, esa sensación era ductiva y juraría que no puedo vivir sin ella, sin él, sin sus besos

Habíamos hecho una buena rutina, cuando amanecía, Hachiman iba a mi casa temprano para traerme a la suya, yo cocinaba el desayuno junto a Komachi-chan y los tres almorzábamos juntos mientras su hermanita me contaba distintas historias de aquel hombre solitario del que me enamore, poco a poco fui bajando mis defensas hacia él, y fue así como el entro en mi corazón, le tome mucha confianza, y ahora podría decir que no vivo sin él, pues se ha convertido en mi protección, escudo, confidente y demás adjetivos que lo calificarían como apto para ser mi novio, "el novio perfecto"

Llego el día de la cita, y como tal, aquel día Hikigaya llego antes que ellas dos, estaba parado, yo estaba escondida en un lugar, por lo que pude ver, la primera en llegar fue Kawasaki, la chica llevaba un peinado diferente, la misma cola de caballo pero ahora se había dejado un fleco, además de que su vestimenta combinaba muy bien, aquellos shorts de mezclilla sobre un mayo negro y una blusa roja junto a un pequeño saco negro, le hacían ver verdaderamente bien.

Poco tiempo después llego Iroha, con una falda roja y una blusa negra, además de sus medias negras claro esta y sus tacones al parecer ya había ido vestida así antes, por la impresión de Hachiman al verla llegar

Primero pasaron al pin-pon a jugar como siempre, después fueron a una pista de hielo, luego fueron de compras para recuerdos, y asi hicieron distintas actividades que tenían atado a Hikigaya a cumplir su promesa y tener una verdadera cita con ellas

Ellos se fueron a una sala de cine, donde al parecer iban a ver una película, por lo que les seguí, compre el boleto y entre a la sala, me senté dos lugares detrás de ellos, pero al darme cuenta de quien estaba al lado de mí, me sorprendí

-Yuigahama-san- dije mirándola sentarse a mi lado

-Yukinon!- dijo ella confundida y alterada

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte mirándola seriamente

-nada, no es como si estuviera espiando a Hikki en su cita con- la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- digo, vengo a ver la película!

-no es necesario que lo espíes, quiero decir, yo soy su novia, tu eres su simple amiga- eso es, mi posición me antepone sobre ella

-lo sé, pero debo asegurarme de que no solo soy yo quien compite por Hikki- dijo Yuigahama seriamente

-comprendo- dije dándole una sonrisa extraña, seguimos viendo la película hasta que termino, pude notar que tanto Kawasaki con Iroha se apegaron a los brazos de Hikigaya, lo cual me provocaba dolor de cabeza y una punzada en el pecho, pero opte por cubrirlo y tranquilizarme

Salimos de la sala del cine, donde Hikigaya pidió a las chicas que le soltaran, las cuales obedecieron, después se fueron a comer Ramean a un lugar extraño, un local pequeño, entraron y se sentaron en la barra, yo me senté en una mesa de la esquina junto a Yuigahama-san, ambas ordenamos Remen de igual manera, eso fue sorprendente, el Remen de ese lugar sabia delicioso, y mientras podía ver como Iroha y Kawasaki reían entre ellas y hablaban con Hikigaya, quien de vez en cuando les desviaba la mirada girando su cabeza

Los tres parecían alegres, pero más las dos chicas, quienes se divertían mientras comían. Yuigahama y yo seguimos comiendo hasta que terminamos nuestra comida, nos mantuvimos observando cómo fue que se portaba mi novio con ellas, y era lo normal, como siempre, serio, inexpresivo y muy cortante

Salieron del lugar para ir al zoológico, así es, a aquel zoológico donde casi me confieso a Hikigaya-kun

N/A: les recomiendo escuchar Hello alome de Yui, para este momento emotivo: 3

Ellos entraron al zoológico pero Yuigahama y yo nos quedamos afuera, observando el lugar, decidimos ir a una rueda de la fortuna que había, justo a la que subimos con Hikigaya-kun

-nee Yukinon- dijo Yui mirando al horizonte

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mirándola curiosamente

-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos los tres en el club?- pregunto sonriente

-sí, aquella vez, creía que ambos estaban locos- dije sonriendo melancólicamente

-sí, yo también, y desde que te vi, sabía que serias una amiga increíble- dijo volteándome a ver- y lo eres, no sabía cómo nos iba a ir en el futuro, pero sabía que viviríamos aventuras increíbles, como aquella vez con el amigo de Hikki, o con Iroha-chan, o con Sagarmín, o todas esas veces en que pasábamos el tiempo en el club, riéndonos tu y yo, y mirando a Hikki, aunque ambas tratábamos de disimularlo creo que nos dábamos cuenta de que una sentía algo por el

-se a qué te refieres- dijo Yui

-sí, aquella vez que entre el club, algo brillo en mi pecho- la chica cerro su puño y lo coloco a la altura de su corazón – me trague los sentimientos que quería decir, se convirtieron en palabras que no pude decir, incluso hasta el final… no pude ser honesta, a propósito, el hilo que los unía en un enredo, lo corte… las excusas para entrar en el club se acababan pero antes de que acabara el día, antes de que desapareciera aquella experiencia debí haber dicho que quería verlo. Me pregunto si ahora Hikki habrá escapado de su tristeza, cuando lo conocí, veía una soledad enorme en sus ojos, pero de repente ya no la veía, forcé una sonrisa y en vez de olvidar, me hundí en el silencia, quiero castigarme por haber interrumpido a ustedes dos.

-Yuigahama-san- dije mirándola lagrimear

-aquí día, después de esta rueda de la fortuna, el sol poniente en el horizonte, antes de habernos ido, debí haber dicho al menos una mentira, aquellos días tan radiantes ¿podría recuperarlos?, de nuevo volveríamos a separarnos y odiaba pensar en eso , de hecho puede que haya estado huyendo, quizás ingenua pensé que le tendría para mí, pero ahora es tarde- el pelo le cubrió los ojos, pero estaba llorando- las lágrimas que no puedo parar, antes de que caigan.. deberías pedir perdón- la chica sonrió nostálgica, por antes de que despereza ese sol del horizonte, deberé haber dicho que quería verle, ver de nuevo a ese chico, me pregunto si habrá olvidado su tristeza, y así, para cuando el día termine, yo volver a decir hola… sola.- la chica me miro con una sonrisa de tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo- Yukinon, no quiero que esto acabe, estos días sinsentido que hacemos cosas "aburridas" esto que Hikki defendió, esto a lo que llamamos vida escolar, no quiero ver su final, porque quizás hasta ese final, yo permanezca sola … suena egoísta, pero quiero sonreír, y verle feliz, quiero hacerlo feliz, y creí que solo yo podía entenderle, Yukinon…- la chica se limpió las lágrimas- antes de que esta rueda llegue al final quiero decirte que…

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Yuigahama al mismo tiempo en que mis ojos se abrían de impresión y sorpresa por cada cosa que ella decía, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por escucharla hablar y dentro de mí se generaba un sentimiento de tristeza, alegría, enojo, celos, furia y frenesí que no se podía explicar, mientras ella seguía hablando, la rueda iba girando llegando a su final, eso que ella quería, su pequeña "mentira", su propuesta, eso que ella me decía, era realmente algo que me sorprendía bastante, mis pensamientos se desviaban cada vez más mientras le escuchaba hablar y pequeñas lagrimas caían por mi mejilla, lágrimas de confusión

La rueda llego al final, descendimos de ella, caminamos hacia el zoológico, donde Hikigaya iba saliendo, con Kawasaki de un brazo e Iroha del otro, ambas Yuigahama y yo, salimos corriendo para escondernos, le vimos apartarse de ellas, y mientras ellas le esperaban el decidió ir al sanitario, las chicas vieron un puesto de pan-san el panda, así que fueron a ver que podían comprar, Hikigaya apareció detrás de nosotras

-¿cuánto tiempo van a seguir espiándonos?- dijo sorprendiéndonos a Yuigahama y a mi

-Hikki!- grito Yuigahama sorprendida mientras volteaba a verle- ¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto

-era obvio, aunque solo esperaba la llegada de Yukinoshita, la tuya no me la esperaba – dijo con sus manos en la bolsa- vamos chicas, es momento de regresar con las otras, tomemos algo de café y las llevare a su casa

Yuigahama y yo asentimos, fuimos a encontrar a las otras chicas, que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nuestro intento de espiar

-Yukinoshita-senpai, Yuigahama-senpai. Dijo Iroha corriendo a saludarnos- no las esperaba por acá – dijo la chica sonriendo

-o, solo pasábamos de repente- dijo Yuigahama

-bueno, ahora que estamos juntos, vayamos a tomar un café- dijo mi novio mientras se adelantaba

Todas le seguimos hasta el café, nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a tomarlo mientras charlábamos un poco acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido en la cita de Hikigaya con ellas dos

-bueno chicas- dijo Hachiman en cierto punto de la conversación- creo que una vez que tuvimos la cita, la petición ha sido cumplida- dijo tosiendo- de esta forma, y ahora que ya está completada la misión, quiero decirles que Yukinoshita y yo, estamos en una relación- dijo el chico

-Hikigaya-kun- dije sorprendida mirándolo

-jajá, como si eso fuera posible senpai- dijo Iroha sonriendo- sabes que Yukinoshita-senpai es mucho para ti- dijo alegre- tendrás que mejorar tu manera de mentir- dijo

-claro- dijo mi novio mientras desviaba la mirada

Después de conversar por más tiempo, salimos del lugar, llevamos a Iroha y Kawasaki hasta su casa, solo quedaba la mía y la de Yuigahama, pero esta decidió ir por cuenta propia ya que no estaba tan oscuro, aunque antes de irse volteo sonriente a ver a Hikigaya

-hikki, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Iroha y a Kaewasaki?- pregunto

-bueno, de esta forma estoy diciéndoles la verdad pero si ellas no me creen no hay problema, si nos ven besándonos, ellas no tendrán que reclamar ya que en efecto, yo se los dije-

-Hikki- dijo la chica- sin duda alguna, tu algún día, serás mío- dijo sonriente la jovencita

-¿eh?- pregunto Hikigaya sorprendido- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque yo… te amo Hikki- dijo sonriendo mientras lagrimas caían precipitadamente por su mejilla- te amo, te amo te amo, Hikigaya Hachiman-sama, yo realmente… te amo!- dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo del lugar

Hikigaya abrió poco a poco los ojos, sorprendido por aquella revelación, el chico se sonrojo por eso y me miro

-Yukinoshita- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-sí, vayamos a casa- dije tomándolo del brazo

OREGAIRU- Y ASI, YUIGAHAMA YUI

AMIGOS!, TENGO DOS PLANES EN MENTE, EL PRIMERO ES QUE HIKIGAYA SE VAYA A ESTUDIAR AL EXTRANJERO Y EL OTRO ES QUE YUKINOSHITA LO HAGA, ¿POR CUAL VOTAN?


	7. y asi Yukinoshita Yukino

HOLA AMIGOS! AQUÍ DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

OREGAIRU – Y ASI, YUKINOSHITA YUKINO

Llegamos a la casa de Yukinoshita, ella y yo entramos a su apartamento, entonces ella preparo algo de té, prendimos el televisor y comenzamos a verlo, la chica estaba recargada en mi hombro mientras yo estaba normal sentado, ambos observábamos una película "como si no hubiéramos visto una ya" como sea me agradaba estar así

A decir verdad, uno no tenía oportunidad de estar en una situación así con la chica más bonita del instituto, y el simple hecho de poder hablarle y verla a diario era ya como una "bendición"

Después de haber terminado la película me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ya, quizá eso era un plan de Yukinoshita, no se para que exactamente, pero algo tramaba esa chica

-creo que me tengo que ir- dije poniéndome de pie

-espera Hikigaya-kun, ya no hay trenes para ir a tu casa- dijo la chica tratando de detenerme

-si tengo suerte alcanzare el ultimo, sino, tendré que caminar, de cualquier forma no hay problema en llegar tarde, papa y mama no estarán en casa porque llegaran mañana en la tarde- dije mirándola seriamente

-pero, es peligroso estar afuera a estas horas- dijo la chica mirándome tristemente

-vamos Yukino- le dije mirándola alegre- con mi aspecto es más probable que piensen que yo asalto- le di una sonrisa

-ciertamente, tus ojos de zombi, de pez muerto, tu aspecto poco confiable, tu vileza, tu torpeza, tu caminar pausado, tus gestos tú…-

-hey, eso es insultarme mucho-

-tu forma de ser, todo eso, solo es mío, y me pertenece solo a mí- dijo la chica mirándome alegremente- solo yo se verlos como lo más hermoso del mundo-

-Yukino- la chica se acercó a mí, poco a poco, nuestros rostros se unificaron en un beso, un beso que demostraba lo que sentíamos, todo lo que queríamos, un beso en que expresábamos abiertamente nuestros sentimientos y que claramente tenía por marca las palabras… "te amo"

Después de eso, nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos

Esa escena incomoda hasta al más fuerte, ahora mismo Yukinoshita Yukino estaba frente a mí, sonriendo melancólicamente

-tienes razón, salir a estas horas será peligroso- dije mirándola mientras me iba a sentar a su sillón- está bien, poder dormir en este sofá- dije mientras me sentaba

-Hikigaya- dijo con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos- duerme conmigo hoy- se sonrojo extremadamente

-oe Yukinoshita, no es buena idea- le dije a la chica mientras me hacía para atrás

-qué quieres decir?- pregunto mirándome sonrojada

La cosa es así, hay una idea genérica que prevalece en este lado de la vida, si tu duermes con tu novia, es casi una obligación que no solo van a dormir, sino que van a … ya saben, eso es idealista y muy común, tan ortodoxo que todos los jóvenes y adultos piensan así, y la forma en que la sociedad te mirara será algo como "mira, es un joven debe estar disfrutando su juventud", pero ¿Qué creen que es la juventud?, nos tratan como niños y no lo somos, hay excepciones y no por ello quiere decir que pueden generalizar y tachar a las personas de eso o aquello

-escucha Yukinoshita ¿Qué exactamente quiere decir que duerma contigo?- pregunte mirándola

-bueno- la chica se sorprendió, levanto su mano a la altura de su corazón y agacho la mirada- ya sabes, tener… relaciones sexuales- dijo casi gritando

-Yukino!- dije tomándola por los hombros- no es necesario si no estás preparada- le dé mirándola directamente a los ojos

-pero, ¿Qué sucede si por eso dejas de ser mi novio?- pregunto mirándome mientras lloraba – he investigado, y normalmente se deben tener en una semana, además la mayoría de chicas de nuestra edad lo hacen a estas alturas- dijo

-Yukinoshita- le mire- nosotros odiamos esas relaciones!, odiamos las superficialidades y no somos como el resto- le dije cabreado- si no estás preparada no me interesa, quiero hacerlo cuando tú quieras hacerlo, eso es parte de lo genuino que busco, sin guardar secretos, sin guardar rencores ni forzarse a nada, solo, ser nosotros mismos, aceptarnos como tal, y ser felices sin fingirlo!-

-HACHIMAN- la chica me miro sorprendido- Hachiman- hundió su cabeza en mi pecho- Hachiman, Hachiman, Hachiman, Hachiman-la chica repetía mi nombre múltiples beses- gracias… tenía miedo de que… me dejaras por eso-

-tonta- le dije sonriendo- si fuera a dejarte, eso no sería suficiente para hacerlo, porque nada lo es-

-Hachiman- la chica me beso nuevamente, sus labios dios! Se sentían tan bien, y el sabor de té impregnado en ellos, me volvían adicto a ella

-bueno, pero si quieres que duerma contigo, podemos compartir la cama- le dije rascándome la nuca algo sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada

-me encantaría- dijo mirándome mientras sonreía

-bien-

Preparamos las cosas, terminamos de ver una película más, marque a Komachi diciendo que estaba en casa de un amigo...

-onii-chan, tú no tienes amigos!- me dijo a través del teléfono- sé que estas con Yukinon-chan, solo no hagas cosas pervertidas, idiota- dijo algo enojada- mañana hablaremos- que miedo, miedo, miedo! Komachi se comporta como mi madre

Entramos en la cama, pero estábamos acostados mirando al lado opuesto a donde el otro estaba, luego de un rato nos volteamos a ver mutuamente

-Hachiman- dijo la chica- hay algo que debo decirte-

-adelante- dije desviando la mirada, si la mirara a los ojos, y me pusiera a pensar en que estamos compartiendo la cama y que solo estamos nosotros dos, mis acciones se saldrían de control y las palabras que había dicho antes se hubieran borrado debido a lo que haríamos

-bueno, como decirlo… me alegra saber que hoy puedo decirte "te amo", cada vez que nos vemos, cada vez que estamos cerca, se acelera mi corazón, te amo, pero me duele ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Podría caer a ti? ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?, soy incapaz de detener este amor, siempre, siempre me gustaría que pudiéramos estar juntos, me refiero a que realmente te amo. Te amo, quiero decírtelo a diario, a cada momento, debo ser muy molesta tu haz de odiarme, no me gusta el yo de ahora, lloro todo el tiempo soy patética, gracias por preocuparte por mí, ¿Cómo es posible que diario al llegar la noche no dejo de pensar en ti?, ¿Por qué me habría enamorado de ti?, quiero saber más de ti, tocarte- toco mi mejilla- mi amor se agranda como un globo que me gustaría enviarte volando hacia ti. No importa dónde estoy quiero estar contigo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cuando te veo incluso mi paisaje se vuelve más brillante, no puedo estar lejos de ti… me refiero a que realmente te amo – dijo sonriendo – te amo Hikigaya Hachiman, porque tú, en mi aburrida vida dibujaste un arcoíris, siendo tan diferentes, quizá no debimos conocernos, pero al final, tarde o temprano lo hicimos. Me gustaría darte un beso como diamante y transmitirte hasta tus dedos esa promesa sin forma para que siempre la recordemos, mi nueva vida y el arcoíris que formaste se mezclaron. El cielo paro de llover, aprecie la expresión que solo me muestras a mí, ese lado amable y tierno tuyo, en mi vida que comenzaba a moverse dibujaste un arcoíris con tus lagrimas aquel día, estaremos bien de ahora en adelante no necesitaremos más…

-Yukinoshita- le dije sorprendido, boquiabierto

-no es necesario que digas nada, quiero que me sorprendas- dijo tocando mis labios

-entonces… me gustaría decirte que… te amo Yukinoshita Yukino- supongo que escuchar eso de i le sorprende por mi forma de ser cortante y cerrada

-Hachiman- dijo sorprendida

-descuida- le sonreí.- Quería sorprenderte-

Nos pasamos hablando muchas cosas más, sobre nuestros animes y libros favoritos, nuestras bandas favoritas y su cantautora favorita "mida", discutimos que teníamos pensado hacer, que queríamos hacer en el futuro

-entonces Yukinoshita, ¿tú que vas a estudiar?- le pregunte - ¿de qué te gustaría trabajar?

-bueno, a mí me encantaría ser una autora de libros y novelas ligeras- dijo mirándome alegremente- a pesar de lo que dijo Zaimokuza hace tiempo, a mí me fascina esa idea, además de que a diferencia de él, yo poseo la capital necesaria para realizar mis sueños-

-comprendo-

-y a ti?- me pregunto

-bueno, a mí me gustaría ser amo de casa a tiempo completo- dije sonriendo- no me gusta trabajar, soy perezoso y además en la actualidad no tengo algo como un "sueño" o algo que me guste, por lo que es incierto

-ya veo, - dijo Yukinoshita sonriendo- hey Hikigaya, Hachiman-.

-que pasa- le mire curioso

-te casarías conmigo?- pregunto curiosa

-¿Qué dices?- pregunte sorprendido

-quiero decir, si ese fuera el caso, si mi vida dependiera de ello, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-bueno, si tu vida dependiera de ello, y si a ti no te molesta... entonces si, me casaria contigo- dien desviando la mirada

-ya veo- dijo la chica sonriendo alegremente- me alegra saber que cuento contigo, pero dime… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- pregunto la chica curiosa

-bueno… como decirlo, esto es parte de eso genuino que busco, no me gustaría- la chica se puso algo triste- me encantaría, te-he- me di un golpe en la cabeza cómicamente

-no me asustes- dijo enojada pero alegre- gracias

-descuida- le di un beso en la frente, -se a qué viene esa pregunta, cuando llegue el momento, te salvare- le dije alegremente mientras la tapaba con las cobijas

La chica se sorprendió y sonrió nostálgicamente, me miro, me guiño el ojo – cuento contigo- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la boca

Nos sonreímos y reímos un poco, después quedamos dormidos, entre sueños aún mantenía mis pensamientos, ¿me deje llevar por la pasión del momento? ¿Acaso le dije que si me asaria con ella? ¿Era eso una proposición de matrimonio?, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?, realmente estaba eso bien?

El matrimonio lentamente te envuelve en una vida monótona y rutinaria en la que te alegras cada día de amanecer con vida y al lado de la persona que es tu esposa, sin embargo la rutina llega a tales extremos que prácticamente deberías establecer un horario de cuando pueden besarse, cuando se pueden decir cosas bonitas y cuando pueden hacerlo, quiero decir, papá y mamá casi no están en casa, por lo que nos descuidan a Komachi y a mí, pero por así decirlo, deben estar trabajando para darnos una vida digna, lo que quiere decir que una vez que te casas, haces todo, menos disfrutar de la compañía con los tuyos

No quiero eso, quiero estar solo, ser feliz a mi manera, no trabajar, quiero disfrutar mi eterna soledad como lo hacía siempre

Pero verla dormida frente a mí, observar su rostro tan hermoso y tierno cuando duerme, incluso babea un poco, y los sonidos que hacen, provocan que yo quiera abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, quedarme así con ella para siempre, su expresión de tranquilidad y paz hace que me pregunte ¿Qué estará soñando?

El verla así, indefensa, hacía que quisiera protegerla y doblegaba mis pensamientos fríos sobre el matrimonio, eso era amor, pero no cualquier amor, un verdadero amor, entonces creo que a esto es lo que uno llamaría, el romance de un solitario, es decir, ¿Qué me está pasando?, sabía que las relaciones humanas son como narcóticos, poco a poco deseas cada vez mas de ellas al punto de ser dependientes, y cuando se acaban quedas destrozado porque la mayoría de tus comodidades dependen de ellas

Aun así, sabia, que a pesar de volverme independiente, Yukino no se iría, porque ella, ya es dependiente a mí, por lo que podríamos durar buen rato juntos, sin temor a que uno de los dos se vaya, está decidido, voy a hacerla feliz

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos temprano, ella se arregla, desgraciadamente yo aún no lo he hecho por la simple razón de que no tengo uniforme presente, así que decidimos ir a mi casa, mientras me arreglo, komachi y ella preparan el desayuno y el almuerzo, me siento a desayunar con ellas y salimos a la escuela de komachi

La dejamos en la entrada como siempre y nosotros nos vamos hacia la preparatoria, Yukino y yo vamos tomados de la mano

-Hachiman- me habla ella llamando mi atención

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto mirándola de reojo

-¿alguna vez me engañarías?- pregunto la chica

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-digamos, por ejemplo, que Yuigahama-san está sola contigo, y ella te propone vivir una aventura con ella, ¿Qué le dirías?- pregunto la chica mirándome

-definitivamente que no.- dije soltándola de las manos y haciendo una x con mis brazos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yukino curiosa

-Yukinoshita… Yukino, te elegí a ti, ¿sí?, importa el aquí y el ahora, además de eso, no hay muchas chicas que quieran tener una aventura con un ojos de pez muerto- le dije sonriendo

-creo que si- dijo sonriendo también

-pero ¿tú lo harías?- pregunte

-¿engañarte? Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué crees que soy?- pregunto mirándome enojada- Hachiman, ya deberías saber que tú eres el único hombre y el primero del que me he enamorado verdaderamente, quiero decir, si contigo tengo todo a pesar de tu extraña actitud, y tu extraña apariencia y tú..

Extraño comportamiento, espíritu y extraño aspecto- complete caminando

-si- dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a tomar mi mano- no necesito nada más si te tengo a ti, porque sin ti, todo me da igual

N/A: SI AMIGOS, TODOS QUEREMOS UNA YUKINO COMO NOVIA: v

-ya veo- dije mirando al frente sonrojado

-Hachiman, estas sonrojado, eso me hizo ganar muchos puntos- dijo sonriendo

-así que lo hacías por puntos- dije volteando a verla

-más o menos, aunque todo lo que dije es verdad- se sonrojo

-ya veo, pues, no te guardaría un secreto a menos que fuera una fiesta sorpresa o algo por el estilo- ella se sonrojo – eso me hizo ganar puntos

La chica me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

Llegamos a la escuela, donde entramos y nos separamos, ella se fue a su salón, yo me fui al mío, entre y me sorprendí al ver a Hayama esperando en mi lugar, entre, le salude y me senté

-Hikigaya-kun- abrió la conversación

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mirándole desde abajo

-es cierto que tú, estas saliendo con Yukinoshita-san- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-¿hay algún problema con eso?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta-

-de igual forma lo es, meterse en la vida personal de las demás personas, en especial cuando no compartes ningún tipo de relación con esa persona- le dije observándolo enojarse mas

-escucha Hikigaya, quiero que dejes de molestar a Yukinoshita-san, porque a estas alturas de conocerte es posible que tú la estés chantajeando- dijo el chico pegando sus manos en mi pupitre mientras alzaba la voz

-entonces, consideras que la estoy chantajeando solo porque crees que no puedo socializar con alguna chica de vez en cuando, o será que solo estas celoso por el hecho de que yo salgo con ella?- pregunte conservando la calma

-cállate- grito enojado completamente

-¿Qué harás… golpearme?- pregunte mirándole sarcásticamente

-solo deja de chantajear a Yukinoshita-san o tendré que golpearte- dijo recuperando la compostura

-ara, mira quien habla de chantaje- recargue mi mano en el pupitre y me acerque a el- escucha Hayama Hayato, o debería decir, chico agresivo, si crees que una persona debe estar obligada a estar con otra solo para mantener un estatus social, estas muy equivocado, deja de hacerte el rudo solo porque quizá tengas tu futuro asegurado, y comienza a pensar que harás si ese futuro cambia completamente, porque a estas alturas de conocerte sé que tienes miedo y que estas temblando por dentro- me senté en mi lugar

\- tu- el chico quería alegar pero llego el profesor

Las clases corrieron como agua porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en el almuerzo, las palabras de Hayato pudieron haberme afectado si fuera un gamberro cobarde como solían decirlo Hiratsuka-sensei y Yukino, pero, por desgracia no lo era y eso provocaba que pudiera saber cómo defenderme y como atacar, de cualquier forma, si ese chico buscaba problemas por algo así, bastaba demostrarle que Yukinoshita era mía ahora

Me encontraba sentado tomando leche de chocolate cuando alguien se sentó a lado mío sin que yo pudiera siquiera predecirlo, voltee a ver quien era y ahí estaba, era Totsuka quien me sonreía mientras con un dedo presionaba mi cachete y reía inocentemente

No Totsuka ahora tengo a Yukino, no podemos vivir ninguna aventura, ahora quiero despertarla a ella siempre y lo nuestro no puede ser

-Hachiman- dijo el mirándome felizmente – siempre vienes aquí ¿no es así?- pregunto curioso

-sí, diariamente te veo ensayar o practicar con tu equipo- respondí mirándolo de reojo

-ya veo, me alegra saber que contamos contigo para observarnos como espectador- dijo sonriendo- bueno, me iré a practicar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se iba

Abrí el recipiente en que Yukino había puesto mi almuerzo solo para encontrarme con una carta que ella había puesto en el, la cual decía

"Querido Hikigaya Hachiman-sama

Desde que te he conocido bien, he descubierto que eres una persona que hace honor al dicho "no juzgues un libro por su portada" tu aspecto da miedo, incluso aquella vez en el campamento de verano, esa vez lograste asustarme dos veces en el bosque de noche, aunque agradezco que hayas escuchado lo que tenía que decir, me alegra saber que puedo contar con una persona como tú y que sabes sentir como me siento.

He de decirte, querido novio mío, que de alguna forma este tiempo juntos me he sentido más feliz que toda mi vida en concreto, la forma en la que solo eres amable conmigo, en que utilizas cada detalle para hacerme sentir bien, en que me tratas y la forma en que me respetas, me hace sentir única, especial y diferente, y hace que cada vez más agradezca al cielo por tenerte a mi lado, a decir verdad, he querido ser la novia perfecta para ti, pues aun después de haberlo hablado, sigo creyendo que tú, tarde o temprano terminaras por irte, dejándome sola. No quiero que eso pase, por ese trato de poner todo mi empeño para hacerte feliz y de esta forma estar juntos. Siento ser tan patética y que tengas que verme llorar por cualquier cosa frecuentemente, pero agradezco que me ayudes y así, con esos ojos de pez muerto y esa actitud retorcida, me hagas la mujer más feliz del mundo, a decir verdad, comprendo porque Iroha-san y Kawasaki-san, además de Yuigahama-san quieren salir contigo, y eso es porque tú eres una persona que sabe combinar la honestidad con el sarcasmo, y que sabe aplicarlos de manera correcta, agradezco todo tu apoyo y quiero que continuemos como vamos hasta el momento

Gracias por aceptarme y soportarme, así como yo te acepto y te soporto (eso era sarcasmo), espero que tengas una sonrisa en la cara y que el resto del día, hasta que nos veamos, te la pases muy bien.

Con mucho amor, afecto y cariño.

Yukinoshita Yukino"

Yukino sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, esa carta me había dejado, feliz, alegre, emocionado y sorprendido, y la mezcla de esas tres me provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago, era nauseabundo pero adictivo y de mí se generaba una gran alegría al saber que Yukinoshita era mi novia, si, la chica más guapa del instituto, solo para mi

El almuerzo termino y me retire a mi salo, entre en él, me senté en mi lugar correspondiente y espere a la profesora, Hiratsuka-sensei entro al salón y comenzó a dar su clase, de nueva cuenta las clases pasaron normalmente hasta la hora de ir al club, en la puerta del salón, Hayama me esperaba con un rostro serio

Pase a un lado del chico, ignorando su completa existencia, el joven me detuvo- Hikigaya- dijo volteando a verme- quiero ir al club contigo

-wok! ¿Qué es lo que harán ellos dos en la sala del club solos?- dijo Hina interviniendo

-Hina- dijo Hayama mirándola sorprendido

-vamos Hayama-kun, no debes estar apenado por eso, libera tus emociones- dijo mientras lo llevaba del brazo empujándolo- no tengas miedo-

Ebina se llevó a Hayama lejos de mí, y a la distancia volteo a verme para guiñarme el ojo y sonreír mientras seguía arrastrándolo, la chica, esa era una forma de saldar su deuda, no perdí tiempo y me dirigí al club lo mi rápido que pude, entre en él y cerré la puerta tras de mí, Yukino estaba sentada ahí, observándome, Yuigahama aún no llegaba

-hola- dijo la chica sonriendo

-hola- dije mientras me acercaba a ella, me incline un poco y le deposite un beso en la boca

Después fui a mi lugar a sentarme, la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta dejando ver a Yuigahama ahí de pie, entro rápidamente y se sentó en su silla mientras veía a Yukino

-ya hallo- dijo mientras veía como leía

-hola- respondió Yukinoshita sin despegar la vista del libro

-bueno, espero que no estés enojada por lo de ayer Yukinon- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero

-para nada, es preciso decirte que Hikigaya-kun y yo- la chica no termino su frase porque alguien toco la puerta- adelante- dijo sin completar su oración

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un Hayama enojado parado ahí en la entrada del club

-pasa- dijo Yukino cerrando los ojos

-gracias- el chico entro, tomo la silla y se sentó enfrente de Yuigahama- quiero preguntar algo- dijo el chico mientras miraba a Yukinoshita

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica abriendo los ojos mientras lo miraba fríamente

-dime por favor Yukinoshita, que Hikigaya y tú no tienen una real-

-la tenemos- dijo la chica mirándole severamente- ¿es tan sorprendente eso?- pregunto la chica

-es mentira!- grito el chico pegándole a la mesa y poniéndose de pie, lo que alarmo a Yukinoshita y a Yuigahama quienes voltearon a verme de inmediato, en respuesta yo también me puse de pie

-tú no te metas Hikigaya, el problema es con ella y conmigo- dijo el chico señalándome con el dedo- dime Yukinoshita Yukino, ¿Qué sucedió con lo que te dijo tu madre hace tiempo?- pregunto el rubio

-eso es irrelevante en estos momentos, y prácticamente es un hecho que eso no se cumplirá, debido a que mamá me dio ciertas condiciones para que eso pudiera evitarse, la primera de ellas era encontrar una persona que pudiera casarse conmigo, la segunda era que esa persona debía ser mi único novio, por lo que no hice mala elección- dijo mirándome alegremente mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la ventana

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el chico confundido

-quiero decir, que esa propuesta que mi madre nos dio, se ha roto ya, debido a que tú tienes a Miura-san- dijo la chica mirándole fríamente- y fue lo que tu elegiste hace tiempo, al rechazarme- dijo enojada

El chico camino hacia ella y tomo su listón rojo del cuello, para levantarla- escucha Yukinoshita tu-

No Cleto su frase porque antes de que el pudiera decir algo, yo estaba detrás de él, agarrando su hombro- suficiente Hayama, si continuas tendré que llamar a un profesor- dije seriamente

-enserio ¿acaso eso es lo único que puedes hacer?- pregunto el chico- tenemos al gamberro cobarde que no puede defender a su novia- le soltó a Yukino y volteo a verme- me largo- tomo sus cosas y se fue del club, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras eso

Mire a Yukinoshita, la chica estaba tranquila- sabía que harías algo- dijo sonriendo alegremente

-Hikki- dijo Yuigahama sonriendo

-descuiden chicas, no volverá a suceder- asegure, sentándome en mi asiento- por cierto, Yukinoshita- mire que Yuigahama se había decepcionado un poco- y Yuigahama- la chica recobro su felicidad sorprendida- hoy mis padres irán a casa, me gustaría que los conocerán- dije retomando mi lectura mientras bebía el té que Yukino me había preparado

-Hikki- dijo Yuigahama sorprendida

-Hachiman- la otra chica también estaba sorprendida

-sí, con gusto- las chica asintieron a coro, mientras sonreían

-bien, creo que le diré a Komachi- dije mientras me ponía de pie y con mi celular comenzaba a marcarle

-hola- respondió komachi del otro lado de la línea

-komachi- dije hablando- escucha, nuestros padres están en casa?- pregunte

-si onii-chan, mama está preparando la comida para nosotros, te esperamos- dijo la chica

-eso era, dile que prepare un poco más, irán Yukinoshita y Yuigahama- dije

-onii-chan, me sorprende que Yukinon-chan sea tu novia, ahora quieres decir que también lo es Yuigahama?- pregunto

-algo así- dije con el tono de voz más bajo para que solo ella escuchara

-¿eh?- pregunto sorprendida- como sea, yo le diré, no te preocupes solo no llegues tan tarde, baKa- dijo mientras colgaba

Guarde mi celular y me di la vuelta para verlas mientras ellas arreglaban sus cosas

-no hay mucho que hacer, podríamos ir ahora mismo- dijo Yukinoshita, era mi imaginación, o ella estaba ansiosa por llegar y conocer a mis padres

-está bien- dije mientras caminaba a mi silla y tomaba mi mochila

-bien- Yuigahama abrió la puerta del club- a conocer a los padres de Hikki- y salimos del lugar


	8. y asi Hikigaya Hachiman

HOLA AMIGOS! BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS

OREGAIRU- Y ASI, HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN

Caminamos por los pasillos, los tres, Yukinoshita y Yuigahama conversaban sobre un tema que en lo personal no me interesa, por lo que decidí no prestar atención a eso.

Saliendo de la escuela, nos encontramos a Iroha y al consejo estudiantil

-senpai- dijo la chica acercándose a mí- ¿ya se van?

-en efecto- dijo Yukinoshita poniéndose entre Iroha y yo, tosiendo un poco y aclarando su voz- ¿necesitas algo?

-nada en absoluto- dijo la chica haciéndose para atrás

-bueno, vámonos- dijo Yuigahama mientras tiraba de mi brazo

-de acuerdo- dije comenzando a caminar. Yukinoshita tomo mi otro brazo y así nos mantuvimos la mayor parte del trayecto

Siendo una persona solitaria, uno deja de esperar algo de las personas, todos ellos, todas las criaturas buscan creer en algo más grandes que ellas mismas, no pueden vivir sin la obediencia ciega. Y para escapar de la presión de esa confianza buscan a alguien más fuerte que ellos mismos y entonces esas personas buscan a alguien aún más grande. Así es como se hacen los reyes, y así es como nacen los dioses

Todos, absolutamente todos, deseamos un mundo donde el miedo no sea una preocupación, pero en un mundo sin el miedo a la muerte, las personas nunca podrán alcanzar la esperanza a la que se llega al dejar los miedos de lado y perseverar a través de ellos. Es por eso que las personas dieron a esa marcha un único y especial nombre… valor

Las personas luchan contra la soledad unidas unas a otras, y el ejemplo más claro está en observar a Hayama y su grupo, o incluso a Yukinoshita y Yuigahama, pero son los solitarios, quienes enfrentan esa soledad, con lo que contradictoriamente enfrentan a la sociedad, solo hay dos caminos, de la mano de la sociedad enfrentar a la soledad, o de la mano de la soledad enfrentar a la soledad ¿Cuál elijarías? Uno te hará dependiente a las relaciones superficiales, el otro, te dará valor

Son ese tipo de analogías las que me permiten responder todo eso que me cause alguna molestia, el estar solo no siempre es malo, se dice que la unión hace la fuerza, pero también aplica decir que una persona trabaja mejor solo debido a que así se entiende a la perfección y el trabajo quedara parejo en cualquier aspecto, si dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿Qué puede hacer una que piensa mejor que dos?

Llegamos a mi casa, detrás de mi casa hay un pequeño jardín al que no suelo salir seguido, aun así, es donde mi padre se encuentra, asando carne y mi madre conversando con komachi, entramos lentamente, pasamos a través de la sala, y alcanzamos a escuchar que se escuchan risas en el jardín que antes mencione

Nos dirigimos hacia allá, efectivamente, tal como lo había predicho, mi padre asaba carne y mi madre hablaba con mi hermana.

-estoy en casa- dije saludando mientras dejaba mi mochila en un sofá- pueden dejarlas ahí también- dije mirándolas

-bienvenido cariño- dijo mi madre sonriéndome tiernamente

Ella es un caso aparte de lo que pienso de la sociedad, uno podría estar siempre en constante contradicción con el mundo real, pero con una madre es diferente, ella tenía un toque especial, una combinación entre inteligencia y cariño que la hacía una madre perfecta, a pesar de no estar mucho tiempo en casa, de pequeño ella solía llevarme a comprar algunos dulces, además de que solíamos conversar horas y horas sobre cualquier cosa.

Mi padre, era alguien comprensivo, tranquilo y muy divertido, lo es, se podría decir, me entiendo muy bien con él y hemos realizado algunas actividades juntas

-onii-chan, ¿vinieron Yukinon-chan y Yui-chan?- pregunto mi hermana corriendo a la puerta del jardín

-ya hallo komachi-chan- dijo Yui abrazándola

-buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente a mi hermana Yukino, mientras caminaban al jardín

Llegamos al jardín y mi madre se sorprendió al ver que era cierto que había traído a dos chicas a casa- pero que tenemos aquí- dijo mi madre – son amigas de Hacha?- pregunto

-sí, yo soy su amiga!- grito Yuigahama señalándose alegremente- mi nombre es Yuigahama Yui, voy en el salón de Hikki- abrazo a Yukino- y ella es Yukinon, es la novia de Hikki- dijo sonriendo

Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras mi madre y padre quedaron impactados- Yuigahama-san- dijo Yukino sonrojada en extremo

-Hachiman- Pronuncio mi nombre mi padre sorprendido

-¿acaso es algo maslo?- pregunto Yui apenada

-no puede ser, Hacha no puede tener una novia tan bonita- dijo mi madre acercándose a Yukino

-¿de verdad es tu novia hijo?- pregunto mi padre

-si bueno, algo así- dije rascándome la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada

-mi nombre es Hikigaya Caca- dijo mi madre- un placer- estrecho manos con Yuigahama y Yukinoshita

-me llamo Yukinoshita Yukino, soy de la misma edad de Hikigaya-kun, aunque no voy en su misma clase, yo pertenezco a la clase J – dijo tosiendo un poco- y en efecto, soy novia de Hikigaya-kun

-ara, ya son novios y sigues llamándolo así?- pregunto mi madre

-realmente, le llamo por su nombre- dijo Yukino

-bueno, deberías usar apodos, como cariño, amor o cielo- dijo jugando mi madre

Yukinoshita se sonrojo- vamos Cana, la vas a sonrojar- intervino mi padre- mi nombre es Hikigaya Ryu, mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo

-si- asintieron las chicas mientras entraban en confianza

-vamos, no sean tan tímidas, estamos en confianza, pasen y diviértanse- dijeron mis padres sonriendo

Pasaron y comenzaron a conversar con mis padres, al terminar de cocinar, nos sentamos fuera en el jardín, en una mesa y sillas, comenzamos a comer mientras reían y sonreían

-y bien, Yukino-chan- dijo mi madre- ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?- pregunto curiosa

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto Yukino muy sonrojada

-jajá, olvídalo, con esa reacción se diría que no muy lejos- dijo burlándose mi madre- ¿Cómo se comporta Macchi?- pregunto

-al principio Hikki era un solitario total, no hablaba con nadie y era muy cortante- dijo Yuigahama sonriendo- después de conocernos él ha cambiado al igual que nosotras- señalo a Yukinoshita y a ella- porque juntos hemos crecido mucho, unidos como un grupo, más que un club, unos verdaderos amigos- dijo sonriendo- a mí me agrada estar con Hikki todo el tiempo, porque no debo forzarme a comportarme de alguna razón, porque sé que a él no le disgusta que sea como soy realmente, no debo tratar de ser algo que no soy, porque él es alguien agradable, sabe escuchar, ayudar y se sacrifica cuando es necesario- agacho la mirada- Hikki es una persona increíble, más de lo que pareciera, es muy amable, demasiado amable, y es… especial- dijo sonriendo mientras estaba sonrojada totalmente

-¿de verdad?- pregunto mi madre muy feliz

-si- dijo Yukinoshita asintiendo- a pesar de sus ojos de pez muerto y su forma de pensar retorcida y extraña. Hachiman es una persona calculadora, fría y pensativa, mi hermana le ha apodado "el monstruo de la razón", sabe cuáles son las intenciones de una persona, y adivina con certeza el estado mental de las personas de acuerdo a sus actos, una vez, la presidenta que había organizado un festival no quería salir a decir las palabras finales, pero Hachiman se sacrificó para quedar como el malo y que la chica saliera a decirlas, eso le ganó el título del chico más odiado de la escuela. En otra ocasión, para que un grupo de amigos no se desintegrara debido al rechazo de uno de ellos, él se declaró falsamente a la chica, ña cual le rechazo diciendo que no quería ninguna cita con nadie, lo cual salvo a ese grupo de amigos, él es muy especial, desde esa vez estuvimos enojada con él, hasta que llego al club, diciendo que quería algo genuino. Es una persona valiente, fuerte y decidida, algo que no se va a encontrar en esta edad, él es increíble- dijo la chica sonrojada

-Macchi- mi madre me abrazo fuertemente- me siento tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras de tus amigas!- grito alegremente – sabía que algún día, tu encontrarías a alguien Macchi-, a pesar de aquel accidente

-sobre eso- dije interviniendo- Yuigahama es la chica del perro y Yukinoshita la chica del carro – dije señalándolas mientras daba una mordida a la carne que mi padre hizo

-¿eh?!- pregunto gritando mi madre- enserio?, ¿tú eres la chica de los dulces, y tú la de la cuenta hospitalaria?- pregunto mi madre sorprendida

-por supuesto- dijo Yuigahama

\- gracias a nosotras Hikki no tuvo una vida normal- dijo Yukinoshita

-¿y eso es malo?- dije tragando la comida

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Yukino mirándome

-si hubiera tenido una vida normal, ¿las habría conocido?- dije mordiendo de nuevo l carne- gracias a ese accidente nosotros nos conocimos, ¿no es eso algo bueno?- dije

-Hachiman- dijo Yukinoshita sorprendida

-Hikki- dijo Yuigahama sorprendida también

-si ese fue el precio para conocerlas a ustedes, me gusto pagarlo- dije desviando la mirada

-mi Macchi!- grito mi madre abrazándome de nuevo

-ese es mi hijo, tu novia es muy bonita- dijo mi padre abrazándome también- aunque, no digas eso, gracias a ese accidente, dejamos de jugar futbol- dijo mi padre sonriendo

-Hikki jugaba futbol?- pregunto Yuigahama

-¿no se los dijo?- mi madre intervino – Hacchi y su padre hace muchas cosas,

-así es, onii-chan es muy talentoso en lo que hace- dijo komachi sonriendo

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Yukinoshita

-así es, por ejemplo, Hachiman y yo, solíamos jugar pin-pon- dijo mi padre

-eso explica porque Iroha se enojó cuando fue a jugar con el- dijo Yuigahama tocando su barbilla

-una cita?- pregunto mi madre

-algo así- dijo Yukinoshita un poco enojada

-además de eso, inscribí a Hachiman a cursos de defensa personal y guitarra, a pesar de decir que no le gustaban, pasaba horas y horas entrenando en su tiempo libre, este jardín, está arreglado gracias a que él y yo hemos trabajado en ello-dijo mi padre

-Hikki, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso?- pregunto Yuigahama inflando los cachetes

-no pensé que fuera importante- dije ignorando la pregunta

-de cualquier forma, resulta sorprendente que Hachiman haga algo aparte de quejarse- dijo Yukinoshita tocando su barbilla

-jojana, que graciosa Yukino-chan- dijo mi madre mientras comenzaba a comer

-así es, Hachiman y yo solíamos hacer muchas cosas antes de que tuviéramos que trabajar tanto, aunque a pesar de eso, solo van a ser otros seis meses antes de que volvamos a trabajar en un horario estale y pasar nuestros días juntos- dijo mi padre,- Yukinoshita-san, he oído hablar de ustedes, tienes una hermana mayor ¿no es así?- pregunto

-en efecto, su nombre es Haruno, de igual forma Hachiman también le conoce- dijo ella

-y supongo que durante un tiempo tu trataste de seguir su camino bajo la excusa de "solo soy su reemplazo"- dijo mi madre mirándola

-¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunto mi novia sorprendida

-¿Por qué otra razón te atraería Hacchi?- pregunto mi madre- él es un chico con un autoestima grande y que se valora como tal, es natura que tu encontraras en él, la fortaleza que necesitas- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-sin embargo, son muy diferentes- dije mirándola- rato de hacerle entender que ella es especial por el siempre hecho de ser ella- dije sonrojado

-Hachiman- dijo Yukino sonrojada

-como sea, ¿tienes planes con mi hijo?- pregunto mi padre

-sobre eso…- me puse de pie, me acerque a Yukinoshita, le toque el hombro y mire a mis padres- ella y yo, nos vamos a casar

Esa noticia sorprendió a absolutamente todos los presentes, que estaban atónitos en sus lugares

-¿casarse ¡?- pregunto mi madre sorprendida- creí que tu odiabas el matrimonio

-digamos que esa es una etapa más, y que el decírselo, establece ya que estoy creciendo como persona- dije desviando el tema

-¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión?- pregunto mi padre

-ella está obligada a casarse con otro chico para mantener "el estatus social"- dije mirando a mi padre- la única forma de evitar eso, es que alguien más le proponga matrimonio, recuerdan lo que ellas dijeron? Dije mirando a Yuigahama

-tiendes a… sacrificarte- dijo sorprendida

-bueno, no puedo aceptarlo hasta que sus padres lo hagan- dijo mi padre sonriendo – pero podemos decir que esto es un… "pendiente"- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Yukinoshita

-comprendo- dijo ella sonriendo- de acuerdo-

-Yukino es de la familia!- dijo Komachi sonriendo- y Yuigahama también!- dije sonriendo mientras abrazaba a las dos

-yo también?- dijo Yui

-sí, tú vas a ser la amante enamorada de Hachiman mientras Yukino será la esposa oficial- dijo sonriendo

-oye tú!- dijo mi madre pellizcando el cachete de mi papa- ¿Quién es tu amante enamorada?- pregunto enojada

-duele!- grito mi padre

Esa escena fue divertida, todos estábamos sonriendo, disfrutando la compañía de todos nosotros

-de cualquier forma. Hacchi, Yukino-chan Yui-chan- dijo mirándolas mi madre- ¿Qué les parece si este domingo nos vamos a un parque acuático, algún balneario o a pasar el día juntos, ¿quieren ir a un día de campo? Pregunto mi madre mirándolas

-me encantaría- dijo Yui divertida

-no veo ningún problema- respondió Yukino

-de acuerdo.- dije rascando mi cabeza

La razón existe para aquellos que no pueden vivir sin aferrarse a ella, esa frase, quiere decir, que yo no puedo vivir sin aferrarme a algo que muestre un sustento especial y que para mí, cualquier persona hace algo para obtener otra cosa a cambio, Hikigaya Hachiman, cuidando siempre los movimientos de la personas, sus palabras acciones y actitudes, ¿realmente estaba eso bien? Para los tipos sin poder, que conforman la mayoría de este mundo, los "hechos" inconvenientes son para ellos la verdad

¿Qué tan miserable debe ser una persona como para no disfrutar la compañía de los demás?, ¿es eso algo "genuino"? aquella vez, evitaba preguntarme algo así, y Yukinoshita Haruno me ataco con eso, ¿Qué era exactamente eso genuino que buscaba?, debía responder eso rápidamente y descubrir si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, o si solo perdía mi tiempo

El tiempo paso entre charlas, risas y canciones, esos cuatro se hicieron amigos realmente rápido, y yo, solo observaba como una relación surgía entre ellos, pero esta relación no era superficial, Mamá, papá, Yukinoshita o Yui, ninguno fingía nada, todos actuaban tan natural, sonreían porque de verdad estaban felices, se expresaban tan bien, ¿un rayo de esperanza?

Sé que es lo que quiero, no quiero máscaras, ni fingir, no quiero tristeza, tampoco compasión, duele el no entenderlo, pero quiero una amistad verdadera algo sin mentiras ni secretos, que puedas confiar en alguien que sin importar que sea, te ayude. Quiero algo genuino, una forma de expresarse sin necesidad de palabras, las acciones, las miradas, las actitudes, todas sean naturales libres, verdaderas, una compañía agradable. No tienes por qué forzar una sonrisa para nadie, está bien sonreír sólo para ti mismo. La soledad sigue intentando hacerme redimir; una vela encendida por dentro, cual hermoso candelabro. No debería estar en esta fiesta tan atestada, ¿por qué debería enterrarlo todo en el vacío de las palabras que hacen falta? No lo sé más. Siempre y cuando podamos nadar libremente en nuestros sueños no necesitaremos más del cielo. Incluso si no puedo visualizar todo lo que ha pasado justo hasta ayer, aún saldré para encontrarme mañana. Sin darme cuenta, me convertía en una persona como las demás, pero, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, algo dentro de mí, me decía que esto, no era para siempre…

-Yukino-chan, Yui-chan- dijo mi madre mirándolas alegremente- se está haciendo tarde- hizo un puchero- no me gustaría que se fueran pero sus padres deben estar preocupados- dijo ella

-tiene razón- dijo Yui- creo que deberíamos irnos- se puso de pie- muchas gracias por todo- se inclino

-de acuerdo- dijo Yukinoshita poniéndose de pie también- agradezco su hospitalidad y por la comida, me encantó-

-descuida querida- dijo mi madre sonriendo- de cualquier forma esta es su casa, pueden venir cuando quieran-

-muchas gracias- dijeron las dos al unísono

-Hachiman- dijo mi padre- acompáñalas a su casa-

-de acuerdo- dije mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar

Ellas dos se despidieron y salieron a la calle conmigo, caminamos por toda la avenida principal

-Hikki, Yukinon- dijo Yui mirado el cielo nocturno

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Yukinoshita mirándola

-hemos crecido- Yui sonrió

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte mirándola de reojo

-Hikki, tú te ves más grande, y más apuesto aun- me miro

Yo debe la mirada- ¿así?-

-sí, y Yukinon también se ve más bonita, tú eres más alto, y tus facciones se han afinado-

-Yuigahama-san, tú también has crecido- dijo Yukinoshita mirándola

-lo sé, y no solo como persona, aquella vez que nos conocimos en el club, podría jurar que yo me quedaría con Hikki, tu ni siquiera lo veías como un amigo Yukinon- dijo mirándola sonriente

-cierto...- dije sonriendo un poco- Yukino me rechazo dos veces cuando intente ser su amigo-

-bueno, aquella vez, te dije que debíamos empezar por definir que era un amigo, tú me interrumpiste, es solo, que no quería que fueras solo mi amigo, yo buscaba algo más, algo que solo tú, como hombre, novio, y esposo, me puedes dar. Amor, amistad, es lo que quiero conocer, cerré la puerta de mi corazón, y solo tu pudiste abrirla, no quiero que me engañes con dulces palabras, no quiero alguien que trate de imponer su voluntad, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, tu no vas a cambiar, porque cambiar es conformarse con el mundo como está ahora, eso hacen los cobardes y tú no eres un cobarde, eres más que eso. – dijo Yukinoshita sonriendo- eres Hikigaya Hachiman

Me quede sin palabras- Yukinoshita –

-a eso me refiero, el primer día que nos conocíamos, tenía tantas expectativas y ganas de llegar por fin, a este día, en que pudiéramos entendernos, y superar nuestros problemas con la ayuda de los nuestros-

Las palabras de Yuigahama, la actitud de Yukinoshita, ellas cambiaron por mí, ¿eso era amor?, no duraría para siempre, algún día, debería cambiar, y nos separaríamos, tarde o temprano, esta felicidad ocasional, acabaría...

-verdad Hikki- dijo Yuigahama

-cierto- dije pero fui interrumpido por mi celular, que estaba sonando de una llamada

-Hikigaya- dijo Hiratsuka sensei una vez que conteste

-que sucede- dije poniendo el altavoz

-la escuela acepto un intercambio de escuelas, a cambio de que un estudiante de otra escuela venga a Soba, uno de nosotros se debe ir-

Esa noticia nos impactó a todos los que escuchamos esa noticia

-¿y qué sucede?- pregunte

-la candidata, es Yukinoshita Yukino-

Colgué el teléfono, mis manos temblaban, mire a ella, que estaba parada ahí, sin más, seria, atónita, sorprendida, ¿Qué debía hacer?

FIN


	9. despedida

HEY AMIGOS! ¿Cómo ESTAN?, BUENO PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE

ORGAIRU- DESPEDIDAS

Yukinoshita estaba parada frente a mi, sus piernas temblaban, quería hacer algo, así que le abrace fuertemente- descuida- dije mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho- después de todo, tu querías estudiar en el extranjero ¿no es así?- pregunte

-Hachiman- dijo ella correspondiendo a mi abrazo

-bueno, me tengo que ir, queda cerca de mi casa- dijo Yuigahama comenzando a caminar- eso lo discutiremos después, mañana en el club- dijo sonriendo y se fue

Mentiría si dijera que esa noticia no me impacto, sabía que Yukinoshita querría estudiar en el extranjero, pero… ¿ahora mismo? Por que algo iba a suceder cuando por fin habíamos establecido una relación, que para más, iba tan bien y era tan estable como un matrimonio de esos que ya no existen. Las dudas recorrían mi cabeza como nuestros pasos recorrían la calle camino a su casa.

Marque a mi padre para avisarle que llegaría tarde, él me dijo que no habría problema si me quedaba con ella, siempre y cuando no hiciera algo estúpido, me sonroje al penar en Yukino y yo… bueno, teniendo relaciones y esas cosas, incluso me imagine su voz excitada

Llegamos a su apartamento, subimos el edificio hasta llegar donde estaba, entramos en él y nos sentamos en el sofá, la senté en el, mientras me dirigía a la cocina por un poco de té, ciertamente su casa era hermosa, ordenada, limpia y perteneciente claro a una persona formal, decente y educada, me alegraba ser el novio de Yukinoshita, y podría decir que ahora todo lo veía con mejores ojos, claro, a mi percepción, pues estos ojos de pescado muerto nunca iban a cambiar

Le lleve la taza, la cual tomo delicadamente, dio un sorbo a su taza y se relajó, suspiro a la par que cerró los ojos y respiro hondo- Hikigaya, no quiero irme- dijo tristemente

-pero es lo que tu querías- dije mientras me sentaba

-no quiero- dijo enojada

-fue lo que...

-no, ya no- dijo mirando al suelo

-que sucede, tú eres muy buena estudiante, es una buena oportunidad-

-entonces la dejare pasar-

-pero, no pue-

-lo quiero hacer

-que sucederá con eso de estudiar en el extranjero-

-ya no lo quiero –

-pero es obligatorio, por parte de la ex-

-CALLATE HACHIMAN, QUIERO QUEDARME CONTIGO Y ESTAR CONTIGO SIEMPRE!- grito mi novia desesperada mientras se ponía de pie – quiero abrazarte, sonreír gracias a ti, ¿no entiendes que solo contigo soy feliz?, dependo de ti, todo de mi es tuyo, ¿no me quieres?

-te quiero pero –

-¿pero qué? Es difícil comprender que no quiero nada si no estás tú?, donde sea que este, quiero que estés tú, no importa con quien hable siempre querré hablar contigo, no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero estar sin ti, no debo hacerlo, yo te amo!- grito fuertemente mientras corría a abrazarme

-Yukino- le acaricie el cabello- comprendo- dije mirando al frente

-supongo que no tengo elección cierto?- pregunto tristemente

-de acuerdo a lo que tenía entendido, solo pueden intercambiarse los tres mejores lugares de la escuela, tu eres la primera, el segundo no ha asistido a la escuela debido a una enfermedad que tiene, el tercero…

-no conozco al tercero, ¿sabes quién es?- pregunto la chica

-averigüémoslo- dije mientras abría la laptop de mi novia

Teclee un poco para encontrarme en la lista, primer lugar… Yukinoshita Yukino, segundo lugar un nombre sin importancia, y el tercer lugar, el tercer mejor promedio de la escuela… Hikigaya Hachiman

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido

-es una sorpresa- dijo ella mientras bebía te- no creí que estaríamos en estos aprietos- dijo Yukino

-Yukinoshita- dije cerrando la PC

-Hachiman, no te dejare hacerlo- dijo mientras se sentaba y me abrazaba

-es necesario- dije mientras correspondía al abrazo, - después de todo, eso es lo que hago-

-no, no es lo que haces, piensa en mí y en ti, ¿Qué ocurrirá si me voy? ¡¿Qué ocurrirá si te vas!?

-eso es lo que hay que pensar- le dije seriamente- piénsalo bien, tú tienes una gran amistad con Yui, tienes un buen futuro y te agrada el club, yo solo soy un solitario al que media escuela no conoce por algo más que no sea el chico más odiado de la escuela

-y eso que?- pregunto

-sabes que no habrá mucho cambio si no estoy- dije sonriendo

-para mi si, te lo dije, no quiero separarme de ti- dijo Yukino mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a quitarse el suéter de la escuela, lo cual me pareció normal porque hacía calor en la habitación

-descuida,- dije mientras meneaba mi mano

-no, no me pidas eso, yo te quiero aquí conmigo, juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunto la chica

-lo sé- dije mirándola fijamente- es solo, que tampoco quiero que te vayas- dije

-¿Por qué habrías de irte tú?- pregunto la chica

-bueno yo...- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-Hikigaya-kun- dijo mi novia

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-no me gustaría hablar más sobre eso- ella sonrió débilmente- por otra parte…

-Yukinoshita- estaba sorprendido ella había comenzado a quitarse la falda y la camisa de la escuela, si esto sigue esto se volverá un lemon! -que haces?- pregunte sorprendido

-Hachiman, por favor, déjame darte lo que más aprecio- dijo la chica mientras se desvestía

-Yukino, ya habíamos hablado de eso- le dije seriamente mirándola a los ojos

-Hachiman- me dijo ella mirándome fijamente- lo he pensado lo suficiente- dijo ella mientras se tapaba las zonas importantes- o ¿acaso prefieres a las chicas con cuerpo como de Yuigahama-san?- pregunto desviando la mirada

-YO no dije eso- dije desviando la mirada también

-¿no soy lo suficiente buena?- pregunto

-no es eso… no podemos hacerlo porque… -

-¿Por qué?, que no es algo genuino?- pregunto la chica

Maldición, estaba en un aprieto, si decía que éramos muy chicos para hacerlo, ella me atacaría diciendo que no importa pues vamos a pasar la vida juntos, pero si lo hacíamos, ella creería que yo solo la busco para…

La vista era increíble pero no podría hacerlo, Yukinoshita Yukino, la chica más popular y hermosa de la escuela iba a hacerlo conmigo, o almenas eso tramaba!

Las cosas se fueron dando y poco a poco ambos fuimos cayendo victimas de nuestros más bajos deseos y placeres

Una cosa llevo a la otra y así terminamos haciéndolo por primera vez en aquel departamento

A la mañana siguiente, ambos nos levantamos, me levante primero para ponerme mi ropa, ella siguió, al ponerse de pie note una mueca de dolor en ella

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-estoy adolorida, me será difícil caminar por ahora- dijo sonrojada

-eh, descuida, seguro que se te quitara en el camino- dije sonrojándome de igual manera mientras desviaba la mirada

-de acuerdo- dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse

-salimos de la casa de Yukinoshita a mi casa, llegamos justo cuando Komachi acababa de hacer el desayuno, mis padres aún estaban, además de eso, de igual forma llego a la casa Yuigahama, la cual fue una ayuda ya que ella, Yukinoshita y Komachi se fueron a estudiar mientras yo me quede con mis padres conversando sobre lo que debíamos hacer respecto al intercambio y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que me fuera yo

Inmediatamente Salí a ver a Hiratsuka-sensei en la escuela, iba en mi bicicleta, y afortunadamente llegue antes que las chicas

Me dijo que debería hablar con ella en la hora del club, por lo que espero a que las clases transcurran como lo hacen normalmente, el receso lo tome como normalmente lo hacía, solo que esa vez Yukino fue a platicar conmigo

-Hikigaya- dijo acercándose

-¿Qué sucede Yukino?- pregunte mirando al frente

-¿aun estás pensando en ir?- pregunto la chica

-sabes la respuesta- dije dando un sorbo a mi leche con chocolate

-tienes que pensar un poco más las cosas….- dijo ella tristemente

-lo sé- dije mirando al vacío mientras pensaba que decir- es solo que… no se me ocurre nada – dije sonriendo levemente

-entonces solo sigue pensando- dije la chica mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y se ponía de pie

-lo hare- la chica se fue corriendo para ir con Yuigahama

Entre de nuevo al salón, y vi a Hayama sonriendo mientras me veía sentarme en el asiento, el chico rubio se acercó a mi

-Hikigaya- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte monótonamente

-nada realmente- el chico sonrió- solo quiero saber cuándo te iras-

-como lo sospechaba, tú debes estar detrás de todo esto- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-eres muy inteligente Hikigaya- el chico me miró fijamente

-vamos, la inteligencia es otra cosa, yo solo lo... "pensé"-

-odio esa forma de ser tuya- dijo el chico- como te haces pasar por insignificante-

-vamos, solo estoy actuando natural-

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto enojado el rubio

-nada realmente- le sonreí

El profesor de la materia entro en el aula y Hayama se fue a sentar a su asiento, yo por mi parte, permanecí en el mío, sumido en mis pensamientos

Antes de que me diera cuenta, las dos horas de ese profesor habían pasado, y frente a mí se encontraba Yuigahama

-Hikki- dijo la chica sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-es sobre Yukinon- la chica puso una expresión triste

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte alarmado

-no es nada malo- dijo la chica sorprendida- no tan malo, es solo que ella… esta triste, porque piensa que te iras tu- la chica me miro

-pues, lo estoy pensando- dije mirándola a los ojos

-¿de verdad?- la chica agacho la mirada

\- es cierto-

-ya veo- la chica comenzó a caminar a su asiento- solo piénsalo un poco más- y se fue

Al terminar las siguientes clases Salí de inmediato del salón para caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia el club

Abrí la puerta del mismo y al observar dentro, me encontré con una única figura femenina, ahí estaba, la profesora, de pie, observando el horizonte desde la ventana

-Hiratsuka-sensei- dije mientras avanzaba

-Hikigaya- dijo mirándome

-yo soy el que ira al intercambio- dije sorprendiendo a la mujer

-supuse que harías algo así- me dijo ella sonriendo para sí misma

-en ese caso, no creo que haya prov.-

-escucha Hikigaya….- dijo ella seriamente- ganaste el corazón de Yuigahama y Yukinoshita, las haces felices y tú también lo eres, ¿en verdad necesitas irte?- pregunto enojada- quiero decir, piensa bien las cosas, por mucho que lo intentes, no volverás a ser el solitario que solías ser, porque ahora tienes una hermosa pareja y alguien que te aprecia bastante, ahora en adelante no podrás estar nunca solo, pero piensa en los vínculos que haz formado con ellas dos, y la vida que tienes ahora, piensa en los pequeños detalles que te hacen feliz, y una vez hecho eso, reflexiona, si de verdad quieres irte-

-entonces, quiere que se vaya Yukinoshita- dije enojado

-no es eso, eres Hikigaya Hachiman, busca la respuesta, soluciona el problema, solo…. Ayuda a tu novia, y deja que ella, te ayude a ti- dijo fumando un cigarrillo

-es solo que yo… yo… yo…- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mi rostro- no sé qué hacer… Hiratsuka-sensei- dije llorando desesperadamente

-Hikigaya- la profesora se alarmo

-todo el día me la he pasado pensando en que hacer para poder ayudarnos a ambos, pero el alumno se decide hoy, así que no tengo tiempo- camine hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente- por favor, déjeme ser yo quien se vaya- llore – no quiero lastimar más a Yukino, no quiero ver triste a Yuigahama, déjeme ser a mí a quien le den la responsabilidad

-Hikigaya…-

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Yukino lagrimeaste y una Yuigahama sonrojada, no sabían que hacer, solo estaban paradas mirando como Hiratsuka sensei y yo tratábamos de consolarnos mutuamente

-Hikki- Yuigahama corrió a abrazare por la espalda

Yukino seguía de pie frente a nosotros, solté el amarre de la sensei y Yuigahama de mí, mire a Yukinoshita seriamente, esperando cualquier intento de reacción, pero nada, comencé a dar pasos hacia ella

-no te acerques- dijo la chica mientras se hacía para atrás

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte mientras seguía caminando

-no quiero que te acerques a mí, si al final serás tu quien se va a sacrificar- dijo la chica mientras seguía alejándose

-ya basta- le tome el brazo y la jale hacia mí, provocando que cayera entre mis brazos- escucha, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, seré yo quien se vaya, porque solo así, se reducirá el dolor que ustedes tendrán si se meten conmigo- dije mirándolas seriamente

-que quieres decir?- pregunto Yuigahama

-los seres humanos lastimamos a otros por el simple hecho de existir- dijo Hiratsuka entrando en la platica

-lo que hemos vivido no es una herida- dijo Yukinoshita mirándome enojada- ni lo pienses, es solo que, Yuigahama-san, Hiratsuka-sensei, y yo, te apreciamos bastante- dijo la chica sonriendo – y nos dolería si te vas

-entonces que hay de ti?- pregunte mirándole fríamente

-Yukinoshita… tú ya has hecho aquí una fama, tienes amigas, y personas que te estiman- dijo la profesora, te ha costado alcanzar eso, y ahora que lo tienes, no lo dejes ir- dijo la pelinegra- Hikigaya es un solitario, si se va, la vida que tenía antes de conocerte volverá a él, al igual que la que tu tenías antes de conocerlo, no, incluso una mejor…

-pero…-

-aun así… Yukinoshita, aún tenemos la ceremonia de graduación… yo volveré para eso entonces, y si aún me quieres, podremos cumplir la promesa que antes habíamos establecido- dije mirándola seriamente mientras sacaba mis brazos de la bolsas de mi pantalón- hasta entonces, sigue esforzándote…-

-Hikigaya-kun- Yukinoshita me miro dando su último intento de alegato… pero callo, solo, guardo silencio mientras aceptaba la verdad…

-Hikigaya… informare a sala de metros- dijo la profesora mientras salía del club- saldrás hoy en la noche…-

\- de acuerdo- dije mirando a las chicas- me temo que tengo que irme- dije mientras les veía – me despediré de mis padres- tome mi mochila y Salí del lugar

-nosotras ir...- Yuigahama intento hablar pero antes de eso, Iroha entro en el aula

-Yuigahama-senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai… necesito ayuda- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba acostumbrada a sentarse

Salí del lugar mientras ellas comenzaban a hablar del problema de Iroha, al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, note como Yukinoshita me veía seriamente mientras Yuigahama me veía enojada

Camine lo más rápido que pude, casi al grado de correr, para salir de la escuela, y llegar a casa en cuanto pudiera hacerlo, mientras recorría las calles, recordaba pequeños fragmentos de lo que en la noche había hecho con Yukinoshita, y todas las veces que hemos pasado juntos, las aventuras del club de voluntariado, la forma de ser de ambas chicas…

Camine esquivando personas, perros, conos, postes, entre otras cosas, hasta que por fin llegue a casa, espere un momento en la entrada y di un respiro hondo, suspire y abrí la puerta

Frente a mí, estaban de pie mis padres, abrazándose tenuemente mientras en medio tenían a Komachi- onii-chan- dijo mi hermana- hemos preparado tus cosas- sonrió mientras mostraba la maleta- sube a bañarte y después baja a cenar

-nosotros te llevaremos al aeropuerto – dijo mi padre mientras sonreía – sabemos que lo hiciste por Yukinoshita-san- dijo mi padre

-estoy en casa- dije mientras avanzaba directo a las escaleras, entre en mi cuarto a escoger la ropa que me iba a poner, me dirigí a la ducha para tomar mi último baño en esa casa y lo hice

Descanse por última vez en aquella bañera y me relaje tanto como pude, no hubo señales de las chicas al llegar a casa, por lo que puedo suponer que ahora mismo están en la escuela, con Sisique, Salí de la ducha para cambiarme, seque mi pelo, me puse desodorante, y talco, me puse la ropa y decidí bajar a cenar

La cena fue tranquila, callada y relajada, la tensión en el comedor era tan fuerte que hasta se podía respirar, pero nadie podía romper el hielo, así que decidimos callarnos hasta terminar de comer

Después de cenar, recibí la llamada de Hiratsuka-sensei, en la que me decía que debía ir a la escuela para que los profesores me dieran las indicaciones correspondientes, mis padres decidieron acompañarme.

Salimos de casa para llegar a la escuela, ya era de noche, por lo que las lámparas estaban encendidas, y algunas luces de los salones, mas no el del club de voluntariado, con lo que puedo asegurar que las chicas se han ido

Entramos a la sala de profesores, donde nos encontramos con todos los presentes, incluidos el consejo estudiantil, si Iroha está aquí, eso quiere decir que las chicas cumplieron su misión, entro en el salón, y todos me reciben

-Hikigaya Hachiman- un profesor llama la atención

-como de seguro ya sabrás, estas aquí por la situación del intercambio- dijo otro profesor

-ese es el caso- dijo Hiratsuka-sensei- Hachiman… llegaras a América dentro de 9 horas, entraras en una nueva cultura, conocerás nueva gente, si es que puedes- que cruel- y estudiaras allá, por lo que resta del ciclo escolar- dijo la profesora- te veremos el día de la graduación, así que esperamos que para ese día, hayas crecido como estudiante y persona, el vuelo sale a las 9 de la noche, así que aun te queda una hora, de cualquier forma, vivirás en un apartamento electo especialmente para ti, y tendrás una beca del 100 por ciento escolarmente, además de lo que tus padres te envíen, mensualmente recibirás una cantidad determinada de dinero proporcionada por esta escuela, así que esfuérzate- dijo Hiratsuka

-nos sentimos orgullosos. Dijeron algunos otros profesores- por favor, sal y pon el nombre de Soba en alto- dijo el profesor

-de acuerdo- dije mirando con determinación el rostro de muchos de los profesores

Luego de que me dieran información detallada de lo que debía hacer, los profesores tomaron u receso, que Iroha aprovecho para acercarse a mi

-senpai, dime que es broma- dijo la chica- dime que no te iras

-no es broma, y si me iré- dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos

-mentiroso- la chica bajo la cabeza

-Iroha...-

-mentiroso-

-escucha lo hago por

-cállate, no debo escuchar más mentiras de tu mentirosa persona- dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba

-hey, cálmate-

-no me pidas que me clame, senpai, no puedo hacerlo, sin ti, ¿con quién voy a Salir?- pregunto triste la chica

-con Hayama- le sonreí

-Hayama senpai está bien, pero yo prefiero alguien más devoto- dijo la chica- alguien que me ofrezca algo genuino

Le mire sorprendido- tú…-

-si senpai…- dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta- y apenas me di cuenta- la chica salió corriendo a toda velocidad

Mis padres se acercaron a mí, mi papa me tomo del hombro- vámonos, apenas hay tiempo para ir al aeropuerto-

-de acuerdo- entramos al carro y nos dirigimos al lugar antes mencionado

Al llegar y bajar del carro, me encuentro a Zaimokuza, Totsuka, Kawasaki, su hermano menor, Meguri-senpai, Yukinoshita Haruno, Ebina, Saga mí, Kaoru, Yuigahama y Yukinoshita. Todos ellos con una expresión de felicidad y tristeza en sus ojos

-hola- les digo a todos mientras bajo mis maletas, las tomo y comienzo a caminar

-Hachiman- dicen todos a la vez

-chicos- los veo sorprendidos

-Hikki- Yuigahama da un paso al frente- a todos nosotros nos has ayudado mucho- dijo la chica- alguna vez, todos queríamos devolverte el favor-

-es por eso- Yukinoshita hablo esta vez – que queríamos darte esto – estiro su brazo

Frente a mí, había un sobre con al parecer muchas cartas dentro de si- me escribieron…-

-no…- dijo Yukinoshita- eso es extra…

Los chicos comenzaron a sacar regalos, como peluches, libros o juguetes (acaso soy un niño?) el momento me conmovió bastante, pero alguien de mi calibre no lloraría por segunda vez en el mismo día, tomo son regalos y me dirijo a hacer los procedimientos para pasar directo al avión, ya para dirigirme al mismo, volteo hacia atrás

-Nos has ayudado sin pedir ni las gracias a cambio- dijo Meguri

-te haces pasar por el malo, para que te veamos como enemigo común- dijo Sagami

-incluso soportaste todas las bromas que te hice- dijo Kaori

-gracias a ti, mi novela será un éxito- Zaimokuza habla

-y aprendí a mejorar mi técnica- Totsuka sonrió

-descubrí que debo pensar en los demás- Kawasaki miro a su hermano

-evitaste que mi grupo de amigos se deshiciera- dijo Ebina

-incluso me ayúdate con mi hermana- Haruno hablo- además, eres un buen prospecto de novio

-evitaste que Sable muriera- dijo Yui

-y sobre todo, me enseñaste a ser yo misma- dijo Yukino mientras corría a besarme

Regreso junto a los demás

-por eso y muchas cosas más- Yuigahama hablo

-MUCHAS GRACIAS, HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN- gritaron al unísono mientras me iba al avión

FIN.

BUENO AMIGOS, HASTA AQUÍ, COMO VEN, BONITO FIC, SIENTO HACER ESTE CAPITULO UN POCO FLOJO PERO NP HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZA, COMO SEA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISOTRIA Y DIGANME… ¿Qué LES PARECIO?

NOS VEMOS…

EPILOGO…

Han pasado tres meses desde que me fui de Japón, hablo con Yukinoshita por teléfono varias veces al día, además, hacemos video llamadas, en América, mi vida volvió a ser la de un solitario, ahora estoy verdaderamente solo, paso la mayor parte del día en mi apartamento, jugando o perdiendo el tiempo, salgo a veces a comprar algunas cosas, y mi vida, es tranquila y apacible, llevo buenas calificaciones y me va muy bien

El día de hoy, en particular, me ha llegado una carta desde Japón, la cual tiene el remitente de Yukinoshita Yukino, abro el sobre y procedo a leer todo lo que dice

QUERIDO HACHIMAN

Desde que no estas, Desde que se fue la luna se ha deshecho en un charco, Lágrimas que ayer eran mares, agua de ti Nada ya será igual, se despeinan mis días sin ti Ya no puedo más Cuando muere una flor, se marchita de pena un jardín, todo es diferente sin ti, el lugar que tu ocupabas es ocupado ocasionalmente por Iroha, quien va seguid al club, preguntando diariamente por ti, Kawasaki ha decidido ir a apoyar en lo que pueda, Incluso Zaimokuza y Saica se han acercado a nosotras, Hayama ha querido acercarse a mí un par de veces, pero como sabrás, termino por ignorarlo y hacer caso omiso a todas sus palabras

Yuigahama-san se ha vuelto más fría y seria, aunque no conmigo, a los demás ya no expresa la misma felicidad que tenía antes, mi hermana dice que se ha vuelto aburrido el platicar con hombres comunes y quiere ir a visitarte cuando pueda

Pero yo, Hikigaya-kun, sigo esperando el día en que vuelvas para poder abrazarte y besarte, y decirte todas esas cosas que no pude decirte estando cerca, muy seguido Yuigahama-san y yo visitamos tu casa y a tus padres y a Komachi-chan, nos aseguramos que haya comido y que haya hecho la tarea, en ocasiones llora en silencio diciendo que te extraña

Incluso Hiratsuka-sensei se ha vuelto más irritable y seria, sin duda, desde que no estas, las cosas han cambiado drásticamente, y tú que decías que no era gran cosa, te extraño Hachiman, y quiero que regreses pronto

TE AMO!

Con amor y cariño: Yukinoshita Yukino… tu eterna enamorada

Entonces… el romance del solitario… ¿llega a su fin?


	10. Hikigaya Hachiman vuelve a las andadas

Amigos!, GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, BUENO, SUBO EL CAPITULO HOY, DESCUIDEN NO TERMINA LA HISTORIA, SOLO DEJE EL CAPITULO ASI XD COMO SEA LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION AQUÍ:

OREGAIRU- LA VIDA DE UN SOLITARIO, HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN VUELVE A LAS ANDADAS

Mentiría si dijera que mi vida ha cambiado y vuelto a ser como antes, uno extraña las monotonías que no perturban la paz de las personas, te acostumbras a un estilo de vida, y sonríes única y exclusivamente para ti, tu felicidad se vuelve absoluta y una sola, dependiente solo de ti

Recordando toda mi vida hasta hace tres meses puedo decir con seguridad que poco a poco me volvía parte de algo a lo que siempre odie, los círculos sociales, son y serán siempre, como los fármacos y las relaciones interpersonales, la forma de entablar un vínculo con alguien es sencillo porque las personas sienten la necesidad de hacerlo, ellos forman grupos socio amistosos para convivir entre ellos y de esa forma evitar que la soledad afecte directa o indirectamente en su vida, cuando uno llega a una escuela nueva, trata de hacer amigos para que les muestren como son las cosas

El único miedo que existe, es el miedo al dolor, cuando alguien dice "tengo miedo a las alturas" no es a estar alto, sino a que si caes, el dolor que te producirá el impacto será muy fuerte, cuando alguien dice "tengo miedo a una serpiente" no tiene miedo a eso, sino al dolor que causara su picadura y sus efectos si es que viven para contarlo, ¿no es irónico como corres al ver un perro ladrando que se acerca hacia ti, y no lo haces cuando tu perro trata de encimarse en ti?, bueno, así mismo, además del miedo físico, existe el miedo abstracto o intangible, el miedo a perder a una persona, por ejemplo, es el miedo al dolor que te causara el no tener esa persona en tu vida.

Lo dejare en claro, las personas tienen miedo de la soledad, porque es dolorosa, simplemente, uno no puede sobrevivir en esta sociedad solo, pero solo aquellas personas verdaderamente fuertes, pueden hacerlo, es por eso que se forman las relaciones superficiales, si no encajas en un grupo social te quedaras solo, y eso para la sociedad de malo, ¿Por qué alguien que quiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta es malo?

Siempre terminaba entrando en esas contradicciones, y finalizaba con repetirme una síntesis a mí mismo: "si el único miedo que existe es al dolor, no puedes tener miedo a algo que no has experimentado, si nunca te han roto el corazón, no puedes tener miedo a que lo hagan, básicamente, si eres una persona fuerte, nada te dará miedo"

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que me fui de Japón, mi nuevo estilo de vida es como el que rutinariamente tenía antes de conocerlas a ellas, o almenas, antes de conocer su nombre, después de la carta de Yukinoshita, mi algo dentro de mi quería que fuera a Japón en cuanto antes, y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, apenas llegue el primer día de clases a la escuela, pregunte a mis superiores que debía hacer para ir a Japón, y encontré la respuesta, la misma que se encontraba frente a mi todo este tiempo

Ahora mismo, me encuentro en un video llamada con Yukinoshita, quien está contenta de verme una vez más, la chica esta acostada boca abajo en su cama, mirando la laptop sonriendo

-entonces, esa es la vida en estados unidos- dije mirándola

-ya veo… supongo que para alguien con ojos de pez muerto, hacer amigos es imposible- dijo ella sonriendo

-oye, ¿estás diciendo que no puedo hacer amigos?, déjame decirte, soy más guapo que la mayoría y soy muy talentoso si ignoras el hecho de que antes de ti, no tenía ni amigas ni siquiera una novia-

-parece que tu único defecto son esos ojos- dijo ella mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-claro, pero al menos me aceptaste así- dije en defensa

-pues, adoro esos ojos que solo yo puedo ver como hermosos- su comentario me sorprendió- así, cualquier chica que te vea pensara que eres un delincuente, un gamberro, un asco de persona, un ojos de pez muerto, un…

-hey, te excedes-

-un zombi… y nadie se acercara a ti, así, no te enamoraras de ninguna otra chica y te tendré para mí- dijo ella sonriendo

-Yukino- dije sorprendido

-no quiero que algún día me dejes, aun cuando me tienes muy ilusionada- dijo la chica tristemente

-bueno, considera que nunca he tenido una novia y que…- no pude terminar mi frase ya que alguien entro en la casa de Yukino

-Yukino-chan- dijo una voz familiar, era de…- are, Hikigaya-kun!- grito la joven al verme en la pantalla de la computadora

Efectivamente… Yukinoshita Haruno aparecía en pantalla tratando de observarme

-pero que sucede… te has vuelto más atractivo…- dijo ella inspeccionando la pantalla- y pareces más grande- dijo la hermosa mujer… ¿hermosa?

-nee-san- dijo Yukino mientras le quitaba el PC- yo estoy hablando con Hikigaya-kun- dijo en su defensa- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la joven

-que cruel, Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun, controla a tu novia- dijo Haruno fingiendo estar triste – era broma!- sonrió – solo venía a ver cómo te encontrabas- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor- hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos

-bueno, cada que lo hacemos, me preguntas como es Hikigaya-kun como novio- dijo mi novia despistada

-Yukino-chan, eso no se dice!- grito apenada la hermana mayor- de cualquier forma, Hikigaya-kun, adivina que… pude conseguir unas pequeñas vacaciones en este fin de semana- dijo mi cuñada- iré a verte para que podamos hablar más en privado- me dijo la chica

-si ese es el caso, tendrán que hacer una video llamada para que pueda observar lo que hacen y escuchar lo que dicen!- grito Yukinoshita enojada

-que Yukino-chan no confía en ti Hikigaya-kun-

-baKa- le dije- es por ti, por quien lo dice- dije mirando seriamente

-que cruel Hikigaya-kun, pero como sea, nos vemos!- dijo la chica mientras se retiraba del cuarto- Yukino-chan, solo venia de paso- dijo mientras abría la puerta- Bye Bye – grito por ultimo

Si las historias que escuchaba de pequeño, entonces los príncipes azules serian cualquier tipo de hombre, y los antagonistas terminarían muertos o encerrados, eso quiere decir que es el mundo perfecto, pero en un mundo donde no existe el mal, ¿Quién puede decir que lo las personas hacen es bueno?, si bien es cierto que todos deseamos un mundo perfecto, debe existir un balance para que se lleve a cabo una armonía estable predeterminada por el criterio de las personas

-lo siento por eso- dijo Yukino apenada

-descuida- le dije sonriendo- aun así, mira que no soy el único Japonés que viene a esta escuela- dije mientras abría bien mis ojos

-¿a no?- pregunto ella mientras volvía a acostarse - ¿Quiénes son los otros?- pregunto ella

-realmente no se mucho sobre ellos, solo sé que al tipo le fascinan los zombis

-entonces debe acercarse mucho a ti y frecuentarte no?- pregunto ella

-tch… puede que parezca un zombi, pero no pienso como uno- dije orgulloso de mi- en fin, ese tipo tiene unas especies de orejas de gatos que se forman con su pelo, tiene una novia, pero no sé bien sobre ella, al parecer esta en América por una medicina de una enfermedad muy rara que tiene- dije monótonamente- el nombre de ella es Rea – dije

-¿ósea que sabes hasta nombre y todo?- pregunto Yukino con un toque de celos

-no quise dar a entender eso- dije rascando mi cabeza- es solo que su familia es millonaria y su nombre es muy mencionado por todos- dije mientras desviaba la mirada de la que ella me estaba dando

-de acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo- aun si le hablaras ella se alejaría de ti apenas te viera- dijo ella

-hey, tu no lo hiciste- dije enojado

-no, porque sabía que no eras una persona mala, sabes, la primera vez que te vi, súper que tú y yo tendríamos que ser algo mas- dijo ella sonriendo- pero no sabía que hacerlo, nunca antes había tenido un novio, por lo que en eso entonces y aun ahora carezco de experiencia para hacerte sentir bien- dijo ella un poco triste

-habla por los dos, yo no siquiera tenía amigos- dije sonriendo – pero dime, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- pregunte curioso

-bueno, como ya sabrás, Hayama ha aprovechado cualquier oportunidad de acercarse a mí, incluso ayer trato de acompañarme a casa, pero Nee-san me salvo y se lo llevo, Yuigahama-san se ha vuelto un poco más distante a Miura y su grupo, Totsuka-san ha practicado bastante, me dijo que quiere que te sorprendas de cuan bueno es ahora que se esfuerza mucho, y que espera poder verte pronto, ese chico… Zaimokuza, al parecer ha comenzado a escribir una historia, Hiratsuka-sensei le ha dado varios consejos para poder escribirla bien, eso es todo lo nuevo, supongo.

-ya veo- dije monótonamente mientras la miraba

-a propósito- dijo Yukino sonriendo- siento haber sido tan egoísta-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido

-bueno, casi una semana después de entrar al club, Totsuka-san pidió ayuda para practicar, antes de eso, tu querías salir del club para entrar con Totsuka-san, aunque estoy segura de que poco a poco te irías del club de tenis, y yo te dije que no- dijo mientras me veía

-claro, lo recuerdo, dijiste algo como "convertirte en enemigo común es algo demasiado arriesgado, lejos de ayudar, creo que empeorarías el equipo"- trate de asemejar el estilo de habla de Yukinoshita

-bueno, creo que hubieras hecho un gran trabajo- dijo la chica- lo supe aquella vez que jugamos contra Miura y Hayama, juegas excepcionalmente, y hubieras ayudado mucho al club de tenis… es solo que yo… realmente no quería que te fueras del club, esa excusa me sirvió, porque la única forma de estar cerca tuyo era mediante el club, y no quería dejarte ir, si eso significaba volver a estar sola- dijo con una mirada triste- después de todo, para eso entonces, tú ya me llamabas la atención

-Yukinoshita…- dije sorprendido mientras ella me miraba feliz

-cambiando de tema- dijo la chica recobrando el ánimo- dentro de poco serán las graduaciones de los de tercer año e Sisique-san ha pedido ayuda al club, tendremos que ayudar- dijo la chica

-me imagino que será más fácil trabajar sin mí- sonreí mientras cerraba mis ojos

-es todo lo contrario- dijo ella sonriendo- de cualquier forma, me gustaría que aportaras ideas cada vez que nos vemos, por ahora creo que tengo que despedirme, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela- dijo la chica mientras bostezaba- y el horario está desfasado, así que tengo que descansar

-de acuerdo- dije mientras la veía – hasta mañana-

Apague la cámara de la computadora y repose sobre el soporte de la silla en la que estaba sentado, di un suspiro y me relaje, sin previo aviso, la puerta de mi departamento se escuchó, no tenía idea de quien era, pues no tenía amigos, ni tampoco conocidos por aquí, salvo a una chica, que al parecer era la más popular de mi salón, la conocí gracias a que el primer día de clases tuve que formar pareja con ella para un trabajo escolar, pero más bien ella decidió estar conmigo alegando que yo era el único que no sentía nada por ella y que podríamos trabajar en paz

Camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y en efecto, era la susodicha, parada frente a mí, arreglada como para una cita

-creo que te equivocaste de departamento- dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que se cerrara ella la detuvo

-que descortés Hachiman- dijo la chica mientras la abría a la fuerza

-bueno, me llamas por mi nombre y apenas nos conocemos… ¿Quién será el descortés?- pregunte

-bueno, la cultura de aquí es llamar a las personas por su nombre, realmente Japón es muy raro- dijo la chica

-no generalices- dije monótonamente- yo soy así- dije mientras trataba de volver a cerrar la puerta

-espera- dijo la chica volviendo a abrirla

-¿Qué?- pregunte mirándola a los ojos

-bueno… me preguntaba si tu… puedes acompañarme al centro- dijo la chica sonrojada

La mire durante un momento, la chica tenía el pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura tenía puesto un vestido rojo de una sola pieza y unos mocasines cafés con medias que llegaban hasta la pierna, eran negras, el pelo suelto, del lado izquierdo el mechón de pelo era más largo que el derecho, sus ojos eran rojos vivos, y su piel blanca como la nieve, de seguro ira a una cita y necesita que le ayude con algo, quizá a escoger un regalo, o tal vez solo quiere que la acompañe porque alguien la acosa, sea cual sea el caso, termine por acceder a la petición de la chica

Caminamos por la avenida principal, aún era de tarde, el sol aún se veía en el ocaso, la forma pausada y tranquila en que recorríamos la calle era tranquilizante, aunque claro, guardaba mi propia distancia, no quería generar algún malentendido. Llegamos al lugar establecido, el centro, nos sentamos en una pequeña banca

-¿a qué hora vendrá?- pregunte mientras le veía

-¿Quién?- pregunto ella volteando a verme

-tu cita- voltee a ver al frente

-yo no espero a nadie- dijo ella llamando mi atención

-entonces, ¿pasaran a recogerte?

-no-

-¿tú pasaras por alguien?-

-no-

-algún encargo?

-no-

-¿entonces?- pregunte mirándola

-bueno, es que yo… un… esto… solo quería tener… una charla contigo- dijo la chica sonrojada

-oe, espera- dije mientras le miraba- ¿Por qué conmigo?

-bueno resulta que tú eres el único hombre que conozco que no tenga sentimientos hacia mí, además me ayudaste el primer día de clases, quiero conocer…-

-mira, es Candice- dijeron unos chicos mientras se acercaban a nosotros- hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron

-bueno, estoy aquí con Hachiman.- dijo la chica señalándome

-el tipo raro?- dijo uno de ellos, en total eran tres, sinceramente había una diferencia enorme de personalidades, si crea que Tobe era imbécil… bueno, el sería demasiado inteligente comparado a estos completos idiotas- deja a este tipo patético y vayamos al cine-

Me puse de pie y metí mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón- me voy- dije mientras caminaba a mi departamento

-espera- dijo la chica, quiso caminar hacia mí pero fue detenida por los tipos

-vámonos- dijeron ellos llevándosela aunque ella seguía mirándome muy tristemente

Llegue a mi casa, entre en el departamento, abrí el refrigerador y casi sin ganas saque del mismo una lata de COFEE MAX, me senté en el sofá, di un sorbo, recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo y suspire, mañana tocaría volver a la escuela, lo que significaba volver a ver a esos tipo

Al siguiente día, llegue a la escuela como siempre, y espere al profesor que tocaría, llegando casi diez minutos más tarde que yo, entro por la puerta aquella chica, y se acercó a mí –oye...- dijo la chica mientras me veía enojada- te fuiste..- dijo

-por supuesto, no me iba a quedar ahí sentado escuchando como me insultaban – dije mientras cerraba mis ojos- y tampoco pensaría quedarme aquí sentado escuchando como hablas

-oye- la chica me dio un pequeño golpe- no seas grosero con las personas

-no, las personas son groseras conmigo- dije recordando lo de ayer, si bien no me importaban los insultos, importaba la gente que los decía, y que ese tipo de chicos me conocieran me quitaba prestigio

-de cualquier manera- dijo ella mientras me veía enojada y sonrojada- para compensar lo de ayer… tendrás que hablar conmigo – dijo la chica – hoy, en el almuerzo

-¿y se supone que es una disculpa?- pregunte mirándola

-lo es-

-entonces- me puse de pie y me incline – mis más sinceras disculpas- me volví a sentar- ya, está tu disculpa- dije cerrando mis ojos

-no cuenta!- dijo la chica – tienes que venir conmigo

-así que después de todo, no era una elección, sino una orden- dije mirándola molesto

-¿Qué te molesta?- pregunto la chica- no todos tienen la oportunidad de hablar conmigo en el almuerzo ¿sabes cuantos querrían estar en tu lugar?-

-entonces… cedo el asiento a quien quiera ocuparlo- dije mientras desviaba la mirada

-oye tu… que arrogante, no me sorprende que no tengas amigos- dijo la chica

-no, los amigos te obligan a ser como ellos quieren que tú seas, yo solo soy como soy, sin sujeto a cambios y sin amigos, actuó normal, las relaciones interpersonales son como fármacos, te vas haciendo adicto a ellas y cuando menos lo esperas… no puedes vivir sin ellas- dije mirándola

El profesor entro al salón, interrumpiéndome, las clases fueron normales hasta que llego el almuerzo, preferí quedarme en el salón, pero cierta pelinegra me presionaba

Si uno lo veía de esta forma, esa chica era la versión Americana de Yukinoshita, claro algunos rasgos como los ojos cambiaban, mientras los de Yukinoshita eran azules, los de esta chica eran rojos, además, Yukinoshita era seria y asocial, esta chica era divertida y alegre

Salimos debajo de un pequeño árbol en aquella escuela, donde decidimos descansar, los recesos aquí duraban un poco más que en Japón, por lo que solo podía esperar a que terminara el día

-deberías comenzar a ser más sociable- dijo ella mientras me veía

-no gracias, me amo como soy- dije sonriendo mientras me señalaba

-pero si no lo haces, pueden dar malas expectativas de ti- dijo ella

-¿y?- pregunte

-bueno, si dan muchas malas expectativas de ti, los profesores de aquí pueden regresarte a Japón- dijo la chica

-¿de verdad?- pregunte sorprendido acercándome a ella

-sí, ha pasado varias veces- dijo la chica

-¿Cómo consigo esas malas expectativas?- dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros, la chica se sonrojo

-bueno, solo pueden ser dichas por parte de los estudiantes a los profesores, por lo que el hecho de tener buenas o malas notas realmente es irrelevante- dijo la chica- pero por ejemplo… alguien puede decir que no se siente a gusto cerca de ti- y se tomaría en cuenta

Eso me recordó a algo, esos tipos de ayer… me llamaron el raro, eso quiere decir que me tachan de raro… y esta chica… al parecer el hecho de que la más popular salga conmigo provoca descontento entre los compañeros del salón, por lo que puedo decir que si comienzo a estar mucho tiempo con ella, podre lograr que me den muchas malas expectativas de mi… y eso… me regresaría a Japón… ser odiado es mi trabajo… tengo un plan

-Candice- dije mientras le veía - ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?- pregunte

-¿eh?-

FIN

PRIMERO, NO HA TERMINADO EL FIC, CREO QUE YA LOS ESPANTE MUCHO, JAJA XD COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN LEYENDO, KAZUTO, AARON, DRACO, GRACIAS POR LEER! Y NO, AUN NO TERMINA, ESTO NO ESTA CERCA DE TERMINAR ¿QUÉ PASARA DESPUES? ¿Aceptara Candice a Hachiman?


	11. Iroha Isshiki hace su movimiento

HOLA AMIGOS!, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE OTRO CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO

-¿eh?- pregunto la chica mirándome seriamente

-maldición- dije recordando algo- olvide la razón por la que me hablabas, y ahora que te acabo de proponer salir conmigo, como los demás, me convertí en un pretendiente indirecto, si tomas en cuenta que yo no siento nada por ti y que la única razón por la que te lo pedí fue para caer mal a los demás- tch, creo que dije de más.

-espera…- dijo la chica- así que la única razón por la que disfrazaste el entorno de interés en una petición a salir conmigo, fue con la intención de lograr un propósito personal convirtiéndote en el factor común que todos designan como desagradable y al que tratan mal, con el único propósito de conseguir una mala expectativa y regresar a Japón?- pregunto ella

No sabía que ella entendería a la perfección mis razones para hacerlo, pero sabía que yo no quería nada con ella, eso me serviría de mucho

-sí, algo así- dije desviando la mirada

-comprendo…- dijo ella mientras miraba al vacío y se tocaba la barbilla- de acuerdo…- dijo sonriendo mientras me veía- en ese caso… este sábado, a las tres- dijo la chica sonriendo

-no, yo realmente no me refería a eso- dije mientras la volteaba a ver- lo único que quiero es que finjas que has salido conmigo, y así podremos lograr mi objetivo, no hay necesidad de salir o algo por el estilo, simplemente… finge como tal –

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres salir conmigo?-

-sinceramente no, solo quiero lograr ser alguien a quien todos odien, y regresar a Japón- dije mientras volvía mi vista al frente

-que grosero- dijo ella mientras me soltaba un golpe en el hombro

-deja de golpearme- dije seriamente- además, no es necesario que me ayudes si no-

-está bien- dijo la chica interrumpiendo mi frase- lo hare-

-pensándolo bien yo ya no…-

-escucha Hachiman… será necesario que salgamos… ya sabes, por eso de adaptarnos y encontrar la mejor manera de fingir- dijo la chica

-realmente yo no-

-además de eso, sería bueno que lo hiciéramos para enseñarte ingles

-yo no necesito par-

-y por si fuera poco, necesitas convivir con más…-

-hey- dije interrumpiendo, a mientras me ponía de pie- realmente no necesito ninguna de las cosas que has dicho- dije enojado- será mejor dejarlo así… lamento habértelo pedido, olvídalo- dije mientras caminaba a la puerta, ignorando si ella me seguía viendo o no

Las clases siguieron como normalmente lo hacían, me alegra ser una persona que pasa desapercibida, por lo que me permite pasar entre algunos tipos que por ahí pasen, y seguir mi camino sin ser interrumpido por nadie

Camine hasta mi departamento, esquivando gente, y evitando en la mayor medida posible problemas, seguí caminando hasta que por fin llegue a donde quería llegar, abrí la puerta y entre en él, entonces deje mi morral en un sillón cercano, me acerque al refrigerador y saque un MAX COFEE, me senté en el sofá a descansar un poco, abrí la computadora y acepte lo primero que apareció en ella, recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás y di un gran suspiro

-parece que fue un día agotador- dijo una voz familiar desde el dispositivo móvil

Voltee a verlo, era Yukinoshita, al parecer eso que había aceptado era una solicitud de video llamada- no como tal, pero es refrescante volver a casa después de tratar con idiotas egocentristas en la calle

-pero tú eres un idiota, y eres egocentrista- dijo ella

-lo sé, pero yo no trato de ocultarlo, y además de eso, a diferencia de los demás, yo tengo una actitud y autoestima bien definida- dije mientras me golpeaba el pecho presumiendo mi condición

-sigues siendo la primera persona que conozco que se alegra y siente orgulloso por algo así- dijo ella sonriendo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-bueno, también soy el primero del que te enamorarse- dije mientras le volteaba a ver

-ciertamente… a pesar de tus ojos de pez muerto y tu actitud retorcida yo… me enamore de ti- dijo ella provocando que yo me sonrojara- eso me hizo ganar muchos puntos- dijo mi novia mientras aplaudía sutilmente

-tch- dije mientras desviaba la mirada

-como sea, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- pregunto ella mientras daba un sorbo a su tasa de te

-bueno, ciertamente yo… no me fijo mucho en ello- dije mientras la miraba fijamente- por ejemplo, podríamos decir que estuvo normal, si te basas den el concepto subsidiario de que mi vida como solitario no tiene una bitácora importante para alguien que registre parcial o totalmente mis actividades cotidianas- dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi MAX COFEE

-básicamente- dijo ella mirándome- te fue bien- sonrió

-algo así…- dije mientras me recargaba en el sofá

-sabes Hikigaya-kun- dijo ella mientras me daba una mirada melancólica- incluso estando lejos de mí, incluso a pesar de que no te veo, y que no puedo cuidarte, de alguna forma sé que tú eres y serás un buen novio y esposo- dijo la chica sonriendo- veras, si me hubiera casado con Hayama, tendría que estar soportando que cualquier chica se le acerque y le coquetee, y eso restaría dignidad hacia mí, pero contigo… uno tiene la seguridad y certeza de que no harás nada malo porque tú no eres así, incluso a mí me ignorabas algunas veces, y tiendes a apartarte de todos, de cualquier forma, puedo tener la confianza de que yo seré la única mujer a la que tu veras con amor y a quien trataras como a nadie- dijo ella mientras me miraba tiernamente- y eso me hace muy feliz-

Quede impactado por lo que había escuchado, no sabía que decir ni como decirlo, pero había algo seguro, Yukinoshita Yukino de verdad estaba enamorada

-si bueno- dije cuando las palabras lograron salir de mi garganta – no creas que eres la única feliz, por mi parte… jamás había tenido una novia, y saber que la primera que tuve es una chica hermosa y tan linda como tú, me hace sentir orgulloso, que no necesito pensarlo dos meses para decir que contigo es con quien quiero pasar mi vida entera- dije sonriendo- eso me hizo ganar muchos puntos- la chica estaba sonrojada en extremo

Había decidido algo, si iba a hacer que la escuela me odiara, no se lo contaría a Yukinoshita, por dos sencillas razones: primero, diría que no es necesario que le caiga mal a toda la escuela porque le prometí que no lo volvería a hacer, y después, ella podría ilusionarse y pensar que podría reunirme con ella, pero si al final de cuentas esto resulta para mal y no llego a ir a Japón, sus ilusiones se vendrán abajo, así que debo pensarlo muy bien, por eso llegue a esa conclusión

-Hachiman… es increíble la forma en que has cambiado en todo este tiempo- dijo ella feliz- hace seis meses, podría jurar que no tenías corazón, y mírate, a kilómetros de mí y aun así sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo- dijo ella

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte directamente

-bueno- la chica agacho la mirada- Hayama al parecer dejara de seguirme- dijo ella- y eso me hace muy feliz, pero al parecer se unirá junto a Miura, hoy fueron al club, y entre los dos comenzaron a insultarme, apenas pude defenderme de ambos, cuando Hiratsuka-sensei y Yuigahama-san me ayudaron mucho

-¿Qué cosas te dijeron?- me altere

-dijeron que nunca podría ser feliz con alguien que no tiene corazón, y que fui una tonta, que soy una tonta, que me iba a arrepentir, entre otras cosas- la chica rompió en llanto

-Yukinoshita- dije desde el otro lado de la pantalla llamando la atención de ella – escucha, recuerda porque me elegiste a mí en lugar de Hayama, recuerda cual fue la razón por la que habías accedido a jugar conmigo, recuerda porque salimos el día que conocí a tu hermana, recuerda todos esos días, y mantente firme, ellos planean verte mal, demuestra que vale la penas esperarme- dije mientras bebía mi MAX COFEE- y entonces cuando menos lo esperes, yo estaré frente a ti, no podrás respirar bien debido a la impresión, y lo único que harás será echarte a mis brazos a darme kilos de besos- dije

-Hachiman- la chica se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió- en ese caso, quiero que vuelvas pronto- ella sonrió- porque así te poder ver de nuevo, y entonces haremos muchas cosas juntos y competiremos contra ellos, y vamos a salir adelante juntos

-de acuerdo-

-me tengo que ir, debo dormir- dijo ella mientras ponía una expresión triste

-descuida… yo tengo que comenzar a hacer otra cosa- dije mientras me despedía

Ambos apagamos las cámaras y cerré mi laptop, poniéndome a pensar un poco, era momento de crear mi plan que me permitiera tener esas malas expectativas que tanto deseaba

Comencé a elaborar una bitácora e itinerario que me permitiera planear las cosas a la perfección y poder ser de desagrado para la gente, en ese caso, quería lograr eso a lo que los adolescentes tienen miedo, yo, por primera vez... quería ser odiado

Primero, debía dejar de ser lo poco caballeroso que era, para convertirme en alguien completamente diferente y ser odiado por las chicas.

Pasaron los días y poco a poco fui dejando de ser buscado por algunas de ellas

Siguiente… si no me equivoco, ellos odian a los tipos cortantes, y ese es mi trabajo, así que debería basarme en un Angulo diferente para imaginar el tipo de actitud que los demás esperan de mí y entonces elaborar en base a esas directrices, un plan para actuar de la manera justamente contraria

Así fue, al pasar los días, las personas se alejaron completamente de mí, dejaba de tener algunas invitaciones al cine o fiestas, y eran reemplazadas por miradas de asco o indignación, o personas que ven algo repugnante, aunque por dentro estaba feliz, porque eso me permitiría reunirme de nueva cuenta con Yukinoshita

Como otro punto a tomar, las personas tienden a alejarse de los cerebritos del salón, y eso también me ayudaría bastante, pues, tomando en cuenta estos puntos, no decepcionaría a los profesores al ser regresado a Japón, y tendría armas suficientes para demostrar que por conocimientos, debería estar en américa, pero por actitud debería estar en Japón

De acuerdo a lo que Yukinoshita me dijo, Hayama trato de acercarse a ella los primeros tres meses después de que me fui, el tipo, al saber que ya no estoy ahí para cuidar de ella y que el intercambio fue hecho, denso que tenía el camino libre, sin embargo, puedo aprovechar esta situación a mi favor, si lograba de alguna forma salir de aquí por actitud, y al tener la seguridad ferviente de que él había mejorado sus calificaciones, podría proponerlo para el intercambio en lugar de mí, y así, el golpe que me dio, se lo devolvería aumentado diez veces

Todos los días, mi rutina monótona e incomparable se efectuaba a la perfección, salía poco, hablaba muy poco, era muy inteligente y humillaba a mis demás compañeros, me volví arrogante, serio y narcisista y así poco a poco fui ganando mi camino a reencontrarme con Yukino

Hablando de ella… todos los días hablaba por la tarde con mi novia, conversábamos acerca de cualquier tema sinsentido y hacíamos de vez en cuando bromas, además de eso, me encargaba de anotar las cosas que Yukinoshita le gustaría que hiciéramos una vez que estemos juntos, la chica estaba contenta todos lidias hablando conmigo, incluso alterada me decía que solo llegaba a casa para hablar con la persona cuya existencia le alegraba la vida

-mi Reina del Hielo- dije sonriendo

-mi monstruo de la razón- dijo ella sonriendo

Poco a poco, mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron creciendo drásticamente, y mis pensamientos comenzaban a girar en torno a ella

Eso me hizo reflexionar… lo que estaba haciendo… ¿estaba bien?, ¿un solitario como yo, podría tener el lujo de pensar en alguien más?, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero lejos de la realidad, comencé queriendo regresar a Japón porque me gusta allá, y se reemplazó por querer regresar porque allá esta Yukinoshita

Esos pensamientos me agobiaban siempre, y terminaba todos los días por llegar a una conclusión… Hikigaya Hachiman estaba cambiando…

La cuestión era… ¿realmente cambiaba para bien?

YUKINOSHITA POV

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que mi novio, el gran Hikigaya Hachiman se fue de Japón, y estaría mal si dijera que no me siento mal de vez en cuando me pongo a pensar en mi situación, sabiendo que tengo un novio, pero que a pesar de ello, se encuentra a kilómetros de mí, una distancia que quisiera apartar de nosotros y poder reunirnos, pero lamentablemente no es posible

A veces camino lentamente para poder pensar en que Hikigaya me tiene entre sus manos, y otras más, recorro mi cuerpo con suaves y tenues caricias que yo misma me entrego imaginando que son las manos del hombre que amo las que me tocan con delicadeza y amor, termino por auto complacerme pensando en el

Hace tiempo, Hayama y Miura entraron al salón del club, solo para decirme un montón de cosas feas con el afán de hacerme sentir mal, gracias al cielo, Totsuka iba a hacer una petición pero los encontró a ellos y llamo a Hiratsuka-sensei y a Yuigahama-san para que me ayudaran

En vez de conocer la eternidad, busco el placer y me lamento por el presente. Tal vez lo hago para huir de las sombras que se han asentado más profundo de mi corazón. El sol, roto por la mitad, trae a la mañana con él y poco a poco estimula mis sentidos que se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad. El contenido fuera de lugar en mi cerebro es una historia cuyo escenario ha desaparecido, y sólo voy a dejar las cosas de esa manera. Cuando se lo dije a Hikigaya-kun, sobre lo que habían hecho Hayama y Miura, el comenzó a llorar, diciendo que lamentaba no estar conmigo y ayudarme La voz de aquel niño que está llorando en el otro lado de la respuesta elegida no será escuchada. La emoción de alguien es algo que no se puede medir con una regla oxidada, después de todo. Por mi bien y el nadie más, voy a ocultar mis heridas para que yo pueda sonreír hoy en día. Con mi voz un poco tensa, voy a cantar en la fantasía. Las cosas que están aquí en este momento son todo para mí. ¿Qué viene después en la historia se encuentra justo aquí en mis manos, Porque solo ser amado no es el final - no es suficiente con estar satisfechos, necesito algo mas

Al final, las palabras salían solas de mi boca sin dirigirse a un lugar en específico, y todo eso en lo que creía, se perdía en la inmensidad de mis pensamientos, alterando mi conciencia y remordiendo mi mentalidad, pero cuando lo encontré… cuando por fin conocí a Hachiman… descubrí que él era una persona segura de sí misma, que no necesitaba ocultar su dolor o felicidad, y que no necesitaba de ninguna relación superficial para fingir ser feliz, entontare en el la seguridad y confianza que yo no tenía, y por eso me sentí atraída, por eso yo me enamore de ese hombre, confiando que me iba a transmitir es seguridad pero todo el tiempo estuve equivocada, él nunca me transmitió esa seguridad…

Gracias a él, comencé a desarrollar mi propia seguridad, y de esta manera yo… por primera vez en mi vida… a los diecisiete años… me comprometí con un chico seriamente… finalmente fui…. Feliz

Desde que él se alejó de mí, mi amor por él ha crecido en gran medida, contrario a lo que pensaba Hayama, ahora tengo incluso más ganas de verlo que antes, y sinceramente, mis días sin el son como días bajo el agua, sin alguna diversión, o algún pasatiempo, simplemente, quiero que llegue el día en que por fin pueda verlo de nuevo

Isshiki-san nos ha hecho una solicitud, al parecer el consejo estudiantil debe organizar las graduaciones de la escuela, con esta, Shiromeguri-senpai se ira y nos dejara el paso a nosotros como chicos de tercero, me siento un poco melancólica cuando pienso en todo lo que hemos vivido hasta hoy, desde que conocí a Hachiman, hasta que se fue aquella vez, despidiéndose de espaldas, realmente me siento contenta de tenerlo, y sé que es ahora o nunca, cada día es un día nuevo, cada momento es un momento, por eso quiero avanzar, seguir, sonreír, caminar, salir adelante, de la mano del amor de mi vida.

Con respecto a la solicitud, bueno, hemos aceptado, y Totsuka-san y Kawasaki-san han accedido a ayudarnos, el plan para la graduación consiste en llevar a cabo un festival grande, ya que Nee-san hizo de un festival el mejor, yo planeo hacer uno incluso más grande, el programa está planteado para que comience con una pequeña introducción por parte de una chica de tercero, dictaminando como experiencia personal, todo lo que ha vivido en la preparatoria y a lo largo de la misma, después de ello, viene un pequeño espacio para una banda y tocar de esta manera una canción, para después continuar para mencionar a todos y cada uno de los chicos que se gradúan, después de ello, viene una obra de teatro en la que han ensayado mucho los actores, para finalizar con la formalidad, vienen las palabras de despedida y dedicación a los chicos egresados, y terminamos con un pequeño concierto y comida y demás actividades que provoquen en los chicos felicidad

El plan como tal, no está mal, es solo que tengo miedo de que la chica que vaya a decir las palabras, se asuste igual a Sagami-san hace tiempo, y no sepamos que hacer, gracias a Hikki pudimos salir de ese problema, pero esta vez no estará aquí, así que no puedo contar con él.

De cualquier forma, como todos los días, nos reunimos en el salón del consejo para aclarar todas esas cosas, contamos con voluntarios como Ebina-san, ese chico… Zaimokuza, Totsuka-san Kawasaki-san, Nee-san, incluso Hiratsuka-sensei nos va a ayudar, al parecer es por Hikigaya-kun, quieren pagar su deuda con él, y demostrar la confianza que le tienen, pero también a mí, y quieren que se me faciliten las cosas

Todos los días, al llegar a casa, prendo la laptop para hablar con él, y al terminar, suspiro de amor, recordando todas y cada una de las palabras que me dice

El día de hoy, me encuentro en la casa de Hikigaya-kun, Komachi-chan nos ha invitado a Yuigahama-san y a mí a su casa en compañía de sus padres para cenar, y eso estamos haciendo

-entonces… Yukino-chan- dijo el padre de Hachiman- ¿sigues hablando con mi hijo?- pregunto el hombre

-sí, de hecho lo hacemos todos los días cuando regreso de la escuela- dije mientras lo miraba

-interesante- dijo el

-ese Hacchi malvado, no nos ha enviado ni siquiera un mensaje- dijo su madre- y yo que lo extraño mucho-

En cierto modo, la madre de Hachiman superaba por mucho a Nee-san, tan amable, cálida y educada, el toque de ingenuidad de Komachi, combinado al toque de observación, astucia e inteligencia de Hachiman, y la forma en que podría sacar información a cualquiera la hacía una madre admirable, y de cierta forma me sentía celosa de mi novio por tener una madre así y no apreciarla

Había diferencias entre Nee-san y ella, por ejemplo que Nee-san trataba de fingirlo, pero que ella era así por naturaleza, o que mi hermana solo quería mostrar el ideal de una mujer perfecta, pero que la madre de Hachiman solo era así para presumirle al mundo que su esposo era el hombre más afortunado del mundo

-me ha dicho varias veces que los salude- dije tratando de escapar de la tensión

-¿de verdad?- pregunto la mujer acercándose a mi- Yukino-chan, ¿Qué más te ha dicho?-

-nada mas- me sonroje en extremo, de pronto esa pregunta me puso en aprietos

-bueno, escuche de tu hermana que ella viajara mañana para encontrarse con el- dijo Yuigahama cambiando el tema… gracias Yuigahama-san

-si así es, al parecer Nee-san logro obtener gracias a sus increíbles notas una semana de vacaciones de la escuela, y quiere aprovecharlas yendo a donde se encuentra Hikigaya-kun- dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi te

-ya veo, aunque no encuentro la razón por la que Hacchi tenga algo que ver con ella- dijo su madre

-es sencillo de explicar, según Nee-san, Hikigaya-kun es el único hombre en el que ella se ha interesado, y desconozco el sentido de esa frase. Pero al parecer, es el único que ha adivinado su fachada detrás de su actitud, y que ha comprendido a la verdadera Yukinoshita Haruno.- dije cerrando los ojos

-me huele a que le gusta – dijo su padre – aunque me sorprende que Hachiman sea de agrado a mujeres aparte de ustedes dos

-no creo que sea eso- dijo Yuigahama alertada poniéndose de pie- Hikki no engañaría a Yukinon

-no si no se entera- la madre de Hikigaya se puso de pie acercándose a Yuigahama-san- o que, sigues creyendo que Yukino-chan no se enteró del beso que se dieron- abrí los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso, mirando de inmediato a Yuigahama-san

-Yukinon, eso no es cierto-dijo ella negando con las manos sonrojada y apenada

-creí que si era cierto- dijo su madre mientras se sentaba de nuevo- después de todo, actual como si lo fuera-

-no, realmente no hemos pasado más allá de tomarnos de la mano- dijo Yuigahama-san sorprendiéndome

-ya sabía, solo quería sacarte información- ahí está, la madre de Hikigaya sacando información de nuevo

-pero eso fue antes de que tuvieran una relación. Yuigahama dijo casi gritando- hace mucho tiempo

-de cualquier forma no me importa- dije mientras daba un sorbo de nuevo a mi te

-así se hace Yukino-chan- dijo el padre de mi novio

-después de todo, si solo eso hacía falta para que entraran en discusión… no eran buenas amigas al final de cuentas- dijo Komachi mientras se encogía de hombros

-de cualquier forma, ya es noche, debería regresar a casa- dije mientras tomaba mis cosas

-De acuerdo- dijeron los tres Hikigaya mientras nos despedían a Yuigahama y a mí

Después de caminar durante un rato, subir al tren y llegar a mi departamento, me derrumbe en la cama, mirando el calendario… "cuatro meses ¿eh?" pensé mientras suspiraba y dejaba caer mi cabeza en contra de la cama, boca abajo- Yuigahama-san… deberías alejarte de Hachiman… él es solo mío- dije al silencio para poder escapar de mis pensamientos, tenía tanto que pensar, desde que hacer con Hachiman hasta lo de las graduaciones, incluso ahora, debía buscar la manera de evitar que Nee-san hiciera algo inapropiado con mi novio

Alguien llamo a la puerta, así que me puse de pie, abrí la misma y me encontré con ella

Iroha Isshiki estaba frente a mí

-Yukino-senpai- dijo ella casi llorando soportando el llanto hasta más no poder

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte desconcertada

-¿de verdad estas en una relación con Senpai? – pregunto ella

Suspire pesadamente y después cerré los ojos, toque mi sien con la mano derecha y tome aire- en efecto… él y yo… somos novios- dije mirando a la joven

-ya veo…- la joven comenzó a llorar

"Iroha isshiki hace su movimiento…."


	12. esto no es un epilogo!

HOLA AMIGOS! TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, DE HECHO PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR TAAANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO, ASI QUE BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO VA CORTITO PERO ESEPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

EL ROMANCE DE UN SOLITARIO- YUKINO DEFIENDE! LOS SENIMIENTOS DEL SOLITARIO

YUKINOSHITA POV

¿Por qué?- me pregunto esa kohai con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostenía mi suéter entre sus manos para evitar derrumbarse al suelo -¿Por qué te quedaste a Senpai solo tú?-

De alguna manera el verla así me hacia sentir mal, quiero decir, su mirada y actitud y la voz entrecortada, la forma en que me veía con recelo y tristeza y la pregunta en cuestión, hacían que mi corazón se acelerara y mis manos comenzaran a temblar

-Isshiki-san por favor pasa y toma aseen-

-deja de fingir tus cordialidades como si quisieras asumir que no ha pasado nada!- me grito la chica realmente desesperada- por favor, solo responde, ¿de verdad te quedaste a Senpai solo para ti?- pregunto alterada la pequeña

-por favor pasa y…-

-responde!- grito la chica desesperada

-Isshiki-sa-

-responde!, responde!-

-si! Isshiki-san, Hikigaya-kun es mi novio!- dije alterada la frase porque algo dentro de mi comenzaba a sentir desesperación y realmente era estresante querer ocultarlo

-mentirosa- dijo la chica mientras me veía directa a los ojos

-¿Qué dice?- pregunte un tanto molesta

-mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, eres una mentirosa Yukino mentirosa!- grito la chica mientras comenzaba a hacer ademanes propios para un alegato infantil- y como mentirosa eso está mal, eres una mala persona-

-isshiki-san, deja de llamarme mentiro-

-no puedo dejar de llamarte mentirosa porque eso eres- dijo la chica mientras me miraba atenta y fijamente- ¿Cómo podría fijarse senpai en ti?, por favor, tengo mas que ofrecerle que tu, porque yo sabría como tratarlo!

-crees comprender la soledad?- pregunte retóricamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-sabes muy bien que el es un solitario, y que muy pocas personas en realidad le hablan bien, ¿cress comprender como alguien como el debe ser tratado?- pregunto mientras elevaba mi mano a la altura de mi corazón y lo presionaba con fuerza

-senpai sonreiría conmigo!- grito desesperada

-entonces porque no pudiste quedártelo-

-por tonta- dijo la chica agachando la mirada- pero si me hubiera movido antes… hubiera podido quedarme a senpai para mi sola- dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta cabizbaja- y ahora… tú lo tienes

-¿Por qué Hikigaya-kun? ¿acaso es una muy buena segunda opción?-pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño y mi respiración se aceleraba considerablemente

-porque él era mi primera…- la chica casi susurro, provocando que yo abrir los ojos como platos al comentario de la kohai

Isshiki-san salió de mi cuarto, dirigiéndose al elevador que estaba al final del pasillo, mientras caminaba a paso lento y cabizbaja, algo dentro de mi sentía pena por la pobre chica, pero una mitad más sentía alegría por haber ganado esa discusión

Cuando la chica entro en el ascensor, cerré la puerta y me dirijo a sentarme a un sillón mientras trataba de relajarme un poco, traje un poco de saliva y respire hondo, di un gran suspiro mientras estiraba los músculos de las piernas y los brazos aun sentada, deje caer mis extremidades ligeramente y esboce una pequeña sonrisa, llena de melancolía y tristeza, pero felicidad y alegría también se encontraban en ella, realmente quería volver a Hikigaya-kun

Recordé que tenía las responsabilidades del consejo, así que me puse de pie y fui por mi lapa-top, la abrí y contacte con el vicepresidente

-hola, Yukinoshita-senpai- dijo el chico saludándome formalmente

-buenas tardes- dije mientras asentía con mi cabeza- dime, necesitamos saber que sucederá con el consejo- dije mientras miraba atentamente su rostro

De pronto el celular del vicepresidente comenzó a sonar, una llamada quizá, el chico procedió a contestarla rápido y al colgar, su rostro estaba impactado, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y su mano dejo caer el celular al suelo, claro, él estaba sentado por lo que no fue mucho

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte curiosa y preocupada

-era la presidenta… me dijo que… estas fuera de la petición- dijo mientras cerraba su laptop

Esa noticia me había sorprendido bastante, realmente no esperaba que esto sucediera, pero lo hizo, creí que Iroha podría pensar un poco más las cosas, pero por lo que veo, solo se preocupó en dejar bien visto que ella tenía la ventaja …

HIKIGAYA POY

Me encuentro sentado en la sala de mi pequeño y modesto apartamento, estaba haciendo la tarea del día correspondiente y realmente es aburrido, como solitario no hubiera podido creer que me iba a tocar vivir en un país lejos del natal, pero con COFEEMAX todo es mejor, su sabor me relaja y la concentración de la solución es perfecta para mantenerme despierto aunque este muy aburrido, de pronto y sin previo aviso la puerta suena y procedo a ir en su dirección

Al abrirla me doy cuenda de que es Candice-san, a quien le había pedido que no volviera a hablarme

-creí haberte pedido que…- dije o trate de decir

La chica entro sin más, abriéndose paso mientras se dirigía a donde me encontraba apenas un instante antes de que ella llegara

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta y me sentaba donde antes estaba

-¿crees que puedes pedir que deje de hablarte, Hachiman, no soy de preescolar- dijo la chica "quizás su mentalidad si lo es… teme"

-espera, solo te pedí que dejaras de hab-

-exactamente eso es lo que me molesta- dijo ella mientras hacia un puchero

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no puedes elegir a las personas que te hablan o no, Hachiman, eres alguien fuerte, pero eso no significa que puedas andar por ahí fingiendo no necesitar de nadie para vivir-

-es que en realidad no necesito a-

-¿y tus padres?, ¿tu hermana? ¿Qué me dices de ellos?-

-ok ellos son una excepción-

-Hachiman- la chica se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por la espalda, y me decía sensualmente al oído- ¿Qué me dices de mí?-

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, comencé a sonrojarme y me puse nervioso

-cuatro meses…- sonó la voz de una persona conocida- solo cuatro y ya engañas a Yukino- voltee a la entrada, estaba parada ahí con unas maletas en manos… Yukinoshita Haruno.

BIEN AMIGOS, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, MUY CORTO LO SE, PERO ESTO MAS QUE NADA ES PARA QUE SEPAN QUE LA HISTORIA NO ESTA MUERTA, AHORA BIEN, YA NO ES UN EPILOGO, ESCRIBIR EPILOGO EN EL CAPITULO 9 PORQUE ERA EL EPILOGO DE ESE CAPITULO, DEL DIEZ HASTA EL MOMENTO SON CAPITULOS NUEVO, INDEPENDIENTES DEL EPILOGO, LA HISTORIA SIGUE!

APARTE DE ESO, HE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMITAS CON FANFICTION, PORQUE NO ME DEJABAN ENTRAR A MI CUENNTA Y UFF BASTANTES PROBLEMAS


	13. entre el camino del leon o del pingüino

HOLA AMIGOS! ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y BUENO, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ESCRIBIA DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y BUENO, COMO SABEN, ESTO NO ES UN EPILOGO, SINO LA HISTORIA CONTINUA. EN FIN, ESTOS CAPITULOS SON MAS COMO INTRODUCCION A LA ESPECIE DE SEGUNDA SAGA

OREGAIRU- SER COMO UN PINGÜINO O COMO UN LEON… ELIJO EL CAMINO DEL OSO

Mire a quien estaba en la puerta, Yukinoshita Haruno, la hermana de Yukino, justo en ese momento, sonrojado, trague saliva para poder responder, sin embargo Candice habló…

-ah?- pregunto en un tono semi insolente- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto la chica con un ligero toque de molestia

Haruno volteó a verme un momento y sonrió ligeramente- Mi nombre es Yukinoshita Haruno… y soy la novia de Hikigaya-kun- dijo la chica sonriendo

Abrí mis ojos como platos ante el comentario de la chica, realmente me había sorprendido, no pensé que llegaría a tales extremos, sin embargo, ella y yo más que nadie sabíamos que ese tipo de comentarios no deberían considerarse como "mentiras piadosas" pues no lo eran, o almenas no como tal, quiero decir, uno puede bromear de vez en cuanto para liberar la presión y salir de la monotonía diaria rutinaria a la que llamamos Vida, pero a veces era lo recomendable, si Yukinoshita Haruno establecía ser mi novia, había dos razones por las cuales lo había hecho, primero, si Candice escuchaba que era la hermana de mi novia, la americana no dejaría de hacerle preguntas como ¿Por qué esta aquí la hermana y no la novia?, entonces, entrar en ese tipo de líos era algo que tanto ella como yo, como la mayoría de personas queríamos evitar, segundo, solo estábamos nosotros tres, y sabía que yo no haría ningún comentario estúpido como para desmontar el acto que ella estaba haciendo en ese lugar

-no puedo creerlo, porque yo soy la novia de Hachiman- dijo la chica victoriosa

-no puede ser, hasta lo llamas por su nombre- dijo Haruno mientras se sorprendía y me miraba sorprendida y extrañada

-por supuesto, así se les llama a los novios en Japón no?- pregunto Candice

Maldición, lo había olvidado por completo, le había platicado algunas cosas que hacen los novios allá, además de eso, ella sigue pensando que deberíamos fingir ser novios para asegurar mi regreso a Japón, si esto continua, ambas terminaran revelando sus verdaderas intenciones y con eso estaré en graves, de verdad, muy graves problemas

-disculpa- dijo Haruno mientras se acercaba a la chica- pero sabes bien que alguien como tú, no tiene más que ofrecerle de alguien como yo- dijo Haruno mientras le veía seriamente

-¿así?- dijo Candice- ¿te aprovechas de él, solo porque los de tu edad no se fijan en ti?- pregunto Candice

-¿Qué me dices de ti?, quizá nadie se fijaba en ti y por eso decidiste apostar por el nuevo de otro continente que no te conoce a la perfección y que no sabe mucho sobre cómo eres- dijo Haruno sonriendo

-tch… no soportare ver cómo quieres humillarme frente a el- dijo Candice

-ahora lo pondrás en mi contra- dijo Haruno

-dejemos que él decida, con quien se queda- dijo Candice mientras me volteaba a ver igual que Haruno

-si Hikigaya-kun… dinos… ¿a quién eliges?- pregunto la chica

Sabía que algo como esto ocurriría, el dios de las comedias románticas no podrá contra mí, porque soy genial… y tengo una respuesta para esto… supongo

-no elijo a nadie- dijo mientras me ponía de pie e iba por un vaso con agua- si eligiera a alguna de ustedes, la otra se sentiría mal, y no es porque me interese, pero no quiero ser la causa de que una humille a la otra por el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre proviniendo de mi boca cuando me hicieron esa pregunta- dije mientras daba un trago al agua

-inteligente- dijo Candice sonriendo- supongo que es una respuesta válida-

-algo así- dijo Haruno

-ya veo- dije mientras daba otro trago al agua

-bueno, tengo que irme- dijo Candice mientras se dirigía a la puerta- quede con unas amigas y ahora debo ir- salió por la puerta y la cerro detrás de si

-Hikigaya-kun- dijo Haruno mientras me veía muy seriamente – explícame esto ahora mismo- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí- ¿acaso ya olvidaste a Yukino?- pregunto ella

-tonta, no podría hacerlo ni en un millón de años- dije mientras trataba de evadirla

-lo imagino- dijo ella mientras recogía las maletas de la entrada y las ponía en un sofá – ahh- suspiró- fue un viaje muy largo, realmente sufrí- dijo ella mientras se estiraba

-quieres un MAX COFFE?- pregunté

-de acuerdo- dijo ella

Me dirigí a la cocina por dos latas, una para ella y una para mí, volví a la habitación para entregarle la lata, me senté en un sillón que estaba justo enfrente de donde ella estaba sentada, abr el MAX COFEE y comencé a tomarlo tranquilamente

-¿Cuál es la razón de venir hasta aquí?- pregunte mientras le veía estoico

-Hikigaya-kun, deberías alegrarte de que alguien tan bonita se tomara la molestia de viajar por el mundo para encontrarse contigo- dijo la chica

-así como lo pones, pareciera que lejos de sufrir, lo gozaste mucho- dije mientras daba un sorbo al café

-tu siempre tan atento a lo que las personas dicen… eres bastante interesante- dijo ella mientras sonreía viéndome

-te dije que si fuera interesante… las chicas andarían tras de-

-de ¿Quién?, de ti?- pregunto ella interrumpiéndome- ¿Qué me dices, de Yukino, Yui, incluso esa chica… Iroha... o la otra… Kawasaki?- pregunto ella

-espera eso no caen-

-¿cuenta?- dijo ella- dime, Hayama-kun ya quisiera tener el calibre de las chicas que andan tras de ti, sabes que esas chicas no son cualquier cosa- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi

-lo sé, sin embargo no es algo como para presumir- dije mientras daba otro sorbo

-por favor, Hikigaya-kun… tienes chicas tras de ti, estas en una escuela de intercambio, sabes distinguir entre las palabras e intenciones de las personas y aun así, pareciera que no eres feliz-

-a todo esto… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que hayas venido?- pregunte regresando al tema principal

-volviendo al tema…- dijo ella mientras sonreía – es sencillo, Hikigaya-kun, sabes que no se encuentran tipos como tú con tan solo salir a la calle, y es por ello que me gustaría hablar contigo más, porque realmente me gusta hablar contigo- dijo ella mientras sonreía

-disfrutas hablar con alguien que te presta atención?- pregunte mientras la veía

-no del todo, más bien… disfruto hablar con alguien que me deja ser como soy- dijo la chica mientras volteaba a verla

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dije mientras daba otro trago al COFEEMAX

-ambos sabemos que frente a ti, no estoy obligada a ser alguien "perfecta" para los ideales de un hombre, lo que quiere decir que adivinaste mi cuartada casi desde el primer día en que me viste, realmente eres inteligente-

-si con eso de refieres a que no me importa como sea, entonces supongo que estas en lo correcto- dije mientras le miraba a los ojos

-que cruel Hikigaya-kun… aun así, comprendo porque Yukino-chan se decidió por fin a quedarse contigo-

-vamos, creo que eso es obvio- dije mientras daba una tenue y apenas perceptible sonrisa

-supongo que si… aun si no ha cambiado en su totalidad me has quitado un peso de encima… además, te dije que si algún día te volvías novio de mi hermana, saliéramos a brindar- dijo ella sonriendo mientras levantaba su lata de café y daba un trago

-no veo la diferencia- dije mientras daba un trago mas

-deberíamos hacer algo más formal, algo como una cita, nee Hikigaya-kun, Qué te parece si fingimos que soy tu novia para impresionar a todos?- pregunto ella mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-acaso quieres traicionar a tu propia hermana?- pregunte mientras le veía irónico

-vamos, ella no está aquí, además, no pierdes nada intentándolo, ni yo, ¿o sí?- me miro seductoramente

-realmente sabes cómo ponerme nervioso- dije desviando la mirada- aun así, escucha, incluso si solo saliéramos a tomar café, y alguien nos ve, y sube la foto, Yukino puede malinterpretarlo, y no quiero que me malentiendas, no es que no quiera ir a una cita contigo, pero ella es la primera novia que he tenido en mi vida y no quiero arruinar algo como esto- dije mirándola como se sorprendía de escuchar todo lo que decía

-supongo que tienes razón, además, Yukino-chan nunca se ha metido con las personas con las que salgo- dijo ella tocando su mentón con su mano

-lo ves, además, soy menor que tú, y mi poca experiencia me quita puntos en una cita contigo, es como si de pronto me diera a la tarea de enamorar a Hiratsuka-sensei- dije sonriendo un poco – aun así, creo que deberías hablarme más sobre cómo han estado todos en Japón- dije

-pues, me entere por Meguri-chan que Iroha-san quito de la misión a Yukino, al parecer una pelea, que supongo fue por quien tu sabrás muy bien… ahora bien si eso sucedió, tendrás que apoyar ahora más que nunca- dijo ella dando otro sorbo a su MAX COFEE- a propósito, leí en internet, que aquí en américa se acostumbran tener vacaciones de primavera, y si no me equivoco, pronto comenzaran las tuyas, ´¿Por qué no regresas a Japón?- pregunto ella inspeccionando la sala de mi apartamento

-no puedo hacerlo, aun si quisiera, si fuera sería muy poco tiempo, aun así, todavía me sorprende que hayas venido hasta aquí, así que supongo viniste porque quieres que te ayude a escoger un apartamento- dije mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía por mi laptop

-estas casi en lo cierto- dijo ella

-supongo que sí, podremos salir en cuanto… ¿casi?- pregunte mirándola seriamente mientras me sentaba y dejaba la laptop en una pequeña mesa frente a mi

-sí, el hecho es que… no quiero escoger un apartamento porque…- abrí la computadora y la prendí – me gustaría quedarme contigo, aquí… ya sabes, en tu apartamento

Me sorprendí tanto que me atragante un poco con el COFEEMAX que había tomado- ¿estás loca?- dije mientras le miraba sorprendido, ella solo sonreía cerrando los ojos- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa?- pregunte

-pues veras… "ohm Hikigaya-kun, soy una pequeña joven inocente en este mundo alocado, me perderé y quien sabe que hombre malvado me encuentre para volverme su esclava sexual- dijo ella mientras hacía ademanes de actuación

La mire enojado, y volví a mirar la pantalla de la computadora, para encontrarme con una solicitud de Yukino de video chat, así que la acepte

-Hacchi- dijo ella mientras saludaba, tallos, ahora no solo mi madre, sino ella también, me llamarían como al perro que esperaba a su dueño todos los días en la estación, es realmente extraño

-hola- dije mirando la pantalla

-pero si es Yukino-chan- dijo Haruno mientras se paraba del lugar donde estaba y se acercaba para sentarse a mi lado y saludar por la pantalla- ya hallo- dijo ella saludando

-Nee-san- dijo Yukino- ¿!qué haces en la casa de Hachiman!?- pregunto enojada mi novia

-vamos Yukino-chan, sabias que vendría a verlo-

-lo sé- dijo ella- Hachiman, ¿Qué te estaba haciendo ella?- pregunto Yukino

-no saques conclusiones tan rápido- dije mientras desviaba la mirada – no es lo que piensa, claro, si tus pensamientos son lascivos, como te dije, no todos los hombres tenemos esos pensamientos- le dije

-supongo que si… además… confió en ti. -Dijo ella sonriendo- en cambio- ella dirigió la mirada a Haruno, la que comenzó a llorar falsamente

-ahh… mi pequeña hermana no me quiere- dijo ella- pero no importa, porque aquí tengo a alguien que si- dijo mientras golpeaba mi hombro

-no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Hachiman- dijo Yukino enojada

-¿o si no que?- pregunto Haruno retóricamente

-te las veras conmigo- dijo Yukino sorprendiéndome, pues ella casi nunca, o de plano nunca hacia es tipo de comentarios

-bah… de acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Haruno mientras se iba a la cocina

-de cualquier forma… tenía que hablar contigo- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto

-cañado supongo… creo que hacer tarea no es lo mío, y menos si es en otro lenguaje- dije rascando mi nuca

-supongo que solo eres un paraste- dijo ella sonriendo

-ni porque soy tu novio dejas de insultarme- dije

-perdón amor… es la costumbre-

-como sea… ¿Cómo estás tú?- pregunte

-Isshiki-san me ha sacado de la petición… supongo que algo impactada- dijo ella

-así que fue porque discutiste por mí- dije mirándola seriamente

-algo así- ella respondió- sin embargo supongo que parte de la culpa la tiene ella también-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte

-ella dijo que podía quedarse contigo… pero que no se había atrevido… dime Hikigaya-kun… si ella te hubiera declarado primero… ahora mismo estarías con ella?- pregunto

-esa pregunta me desconcertó- dije sonrojándome un poco- no lo sé… pero estoy seguro de que no paso por algo… y pensar en que hubiera pasado si, es algo problemático quiero decir… solo perderíamos el tiempo- dije desviando la mirada

-supongo que si…- dijo ella tocando su barbilla- aun así… necesito que hables con Isshiki-san, ella no puede quitarme de la petición-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte

-no puedo dejar trabajar sola a Yuigahama-san… por favor… habla con ella-

-no tengo manera de hacerlo- dije mirando a otro lado

-de hecho si…- ella se puso de pie y al parecer se dirigió a su puerta, escuche como la abrió y se escucharon pasos entrando, solo los de él y una persona más… que supongo ya sabía quién era

-ahí esta- dijo Yukinoshita señalando la pantalla

-Senpai!- dijo una voz peculiar mientras se acercaba a la pantalla, efectivamente... era Iroha

-Iroha- dije mientras miraba la pantalla, era su rostro

-hace tiempo que no nos hablamos… y que no salimos… dime que Yukinoshita-senpai es una mentirosa- dijo ella

-lo siento Iroha… de verdad salgo con ella-

-ya veo- dijo Iroha

-pero… eso no significa que por celos quieras dejar a Yukino fuera del trabajo de la petición- dije mirándola a los ojos

-pero…-

-no hay peros…- dije mientas veía más seriamente la pantalla de aquel dispositivo

Ciertamente, no podría dejar de parecer duro frente a Iroha, si esto funcionaba y de alguna forma convencía a Iroha de meter o incluir a Yukinoshita… entonces poder cumplir ese objetivo, de esta manera podría lograr hacer que Yukinoshita estuviera ocupada para cuando yo necesitara regresar a Japón, y podría darle la sorpresa, aun si no iba, eso iba a distraerla durante un buen tiempo

-de cualquier forma… creo que es algo irresponsable propio de una niña- dije provocándola

-¿niña dijiste?- pregunto ella

-sí, eso dije- le mire

-te demostrare que no soy una niña- dijo ella

-genial… entonces, ¿Por qué no superas a Yukinoshita?- pregunte retóricamente – en vez de solo socavarla

-bueno… si tanto lo quieres, entonces… superare a Yukinoshita-senpai y te demostrare de todo esto que perdiste- dijo ella

-me parece buena ida…- dije sonriendo mientras trataba de buscar un tema diferente

-Yukinoshita-senpai... estas de nuevo en la misión… pero esta vez… serás opacada por mis habilidades- dijo ella sonriendo

-me gustaría verte intentarlo- dijo Yukino sonriendo- así veremos quién es mejor novia para Hikki

-de acuerdo… comencemos con los planes para la graduación- dije mientras tronaba mis dedos…

-si.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

FIN

HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY CHICOS, SIENTO QUE SEA CORTO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO, FELICES VACACIONES! YA FALTA POCO PARA LA GRADUACION


	14. De regreso a Japón y a la historia

HOLA AMIGOS ¡! CUANTO TIEMPO!? HACE YA BASTAAANTE TIEMPO QUE NO ESCRIBIA Y QUE NO ME REPORTABA POR ESTOS LARES DE FANFICTION, LA VERDAD HABIA ESTADO MUUUY OCUPADO, DEMASIADO YO DIRIA, Y ME HABIA DEDICADO A OTROS PEQUEÑOS ASPECTOS EN CUANTO A PROYECTOS PERSONALES SE REFIERE, VERAN APRENDI A DIBUJAR Y A HABLAR JAPONES, ME DEDIQUE UN POCO MAS A LA GUITARRA Y ME APLIQUE EN PROMEDIO EN LA ESCUELA, ME TOMO ALGO DE TIEMPO PEEEERO AQUÍ ESTOY, DE NUEVO PARA USTEDES, ADEMAS COMO A MUCHOS DE USTEDES LES HA PASADO, A MI TAMBIEN ME DIO UN PEQUEÑO CASO DE BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR Y PARA RECUPERAR LAS IDEAS PUES UN DESCANSO NO ESTA NADA MAL, YA LES CONTARE MAS COSAS CUANDO TERMINE EL CAPITULO, MIENTRAS TANTO DISFRUTENLO Y MI REGRESO TRIUNFAL EN CON OREGAIRU.

OREGAIRU-MONOLOGO SEMIPERSONAL

Después de haber quedado de acuerdo con Iroha y Yukinoshita, me despedí de ambas para poder entrar a la ducha, y eso hice, mientras me aseaba pensaba firmemente que debía hacer para conseguir esas malas expectativas sin arruinar mi relación con esta última, quiero decir, esta relación, o fármaco, me estaba volviendo adicto, y no quería eso pero no podría negar el sentirme bien al hablar con mi novia

Las chicas y yo, con la ayuda de Haruno, llegamos a la conclusión de elaborar un concierto tanto clásico como de rock ya que las personas que asistirían aparte de los mismos estudiantes, serían los padres y probablemente los abuelos de esos estudiantes, por lo tanto el proyecto estaba enfocado a un público familiar por así decirlo, y debíamos incluir atracciones para cualquier edad, desde pequeños niños hasta adultos mayores

Además del concierto, quedamos en elaborar ciertas actividades que permitieran maximizar la eficiencia de todos los integrantes del consejo estudiantil y decidí dividirlo en tres partes, la primera, sería la dedicada a los niños, la segunda a los adolescentes y la tercera a los adultos y ancianos, cada parte se encargaría de encuestar a las personas de las edades correspondientes para obtener información veraz y actual de las cosas de interés de cada etapa, obviamente la mayor parte o en la que se enfoca el trabajo es en los adolescentes, estas tres divisiones estarían comandadas por los jefes de división, que en total serian tres, y estos tres estarían bajo el mando de Yukinoshita, poniéndola como organizadora general del evento.

Las tres divisiones quedaron conformadas en cuanto a jefes por Iroha, para la parte de adolescentes, Kawasaki para la parte de adultos, y Totsuka para la parte de los pequeños, si queríamos hacer una graduación memorable, nos encargaríamos del mínimo detalle, así que para los planes, decidí dejar el resto a Yukino para que organizara y comandara cada división mientras las encuestas se realizaban

Termine de ducharme y Salí para cambiarme, una vez con ropa y fuera del baño, me encontré a Haruno en la sala mirando televisión

-oye, sabes que si alguien de mis patrocinadores entra y te ve sentada, preguntaría inmediatamente que haces aquí?- pregunte

-lo se tontito, pero no creo que nadie entre, aunque… para tener 17 años, eres un chico demasiado ordenado- dijo sin despegar su vista del televisor

-no, lo que sucede es que me da mucha flojera incluso hacer tiradero, y es por ello que mi casa se ve ordenada- dije defendiéndome

-quieres decir, que no mueves más de lo necesario para vivir?- pregunto ella

-exactamente- dije mientras me sentaba en un sillón cerca de ella- no es como si tuviera mucho dinero y pudiera hacer lo que se me plazca- dije mientras la veía

-oye oye, no trates de decir que yo soy desordenada solo por tener fortuna- dijo ella mientras me veía enojada

-solo quiero decir, que tal vez no estés muy a gusto aquí, puesto que no hay tantas cosas como las que estas acostumbradas- dije monótonamente

-cuando era niña, yo también pensaba eso- dijo mientras miraba al vacío

Enserio, este ambiente comenzaba a agradarme poco a poco, Yukinoshita Haruno era una excelente conversadora y hacia que sonrieras de ironía pensando "dios, esta hermosa no es una cabeza hueca"

-pero- dijo ella siguiendo con su explicación- comprendí tarde o temprano que la superficialidad abarca el mundo y es parte de la vida, cuando la gente sonríe, cuando lloran, es poco o nada comparado al verdadero dolor que causa saber que en este viaje al que muchos consideran vida, estas sola, conforme iba creciendo, supe que la fortuna trae consigo felicidad superficial y pasajera, puedes tenerlo todo, pero paradójicamente no tienes nada-

-y quieres decir que tener comodidades no te hace feliz?- dije mirándola seriamente

-no exactamente, de todos los hombres que se acercan a mí, el 99% de ellos prefiere venir ya sea por mi hermosura, o bien por mi fortuna e incluso sus propuestas de matrimonio son discretas pero interesadas, el "modelo" que represento es el ideal de cualquier hombre sobre la chica perfecta

-pero ideales son ideales y eso lo hace totalmente falso- dije interrumpiendo su explicación- básicamente no has convivido con un verdadero amigo porque tu fortuna te lo impide, a eso te refieres con no tener nada-

-precisamente, quiero decir, jamás he podido confiar en nadie, tanto como…-

-pero eso es extraño, Yukinoshita Haruno, una chica tan perfecta sin poder formar un vínculo de amistad… dijiste el 99%, ¿Qué hay del otro 1%?- pregunte

-eres tu- ella sonrió mirándome y luego cerro los ojos inclinando un poco la cabeza-Hikigaya Hachiman, no tratas de conquistarme y el ambiente me agrada, no te importa mi fortuna y con solo hablar una charla normal sin mantener apariencias puedes alegrarme el día y hacer que me interese más en ti, ¿estoy enamorándome?- pregunto abriendo

-no bromees, eres tan hermosa que terminaría por enamorarme realmente enserio de ti- dije desviando un poco la mirada-además, enamorarte de un asocial de 17 años, aun soy ilegal-

Yukinoshita tenía razón, la forma en la que un vínculo se forma entre las personas, incluso hasta la tenue felicidad que se genera en un ambiente tranquilo y apacible, como una brisa que invade el cuerpo de las personas y les hace, inconscientemente, sonreír alegrándose mientras muy en el fondo piensan "wok, que agradable forma de pasar el tiempo", eso era algo que hasta hace poco no había podido disfrutar, y tener el honor, el placer, de disfrutarlo me hace feliz de cierto modo y triste, de que esto un día acabe, y esa sensación de vacío que te dejara hará que recuerdes el pasado con una sonrisa mientras un sentimiento de melancolía invade tu ser.

-ya veo, es interesante hablar contigo, no eres algo muy "común"- dijo sonriendo-

-¿algo?, acaso no me consideras una persona?- pregunte

-jajaja, lo hago, disculpa- dijo ella riendo a carcajadas

-como sea, tengo entendido que uno de los festivales que tu hiciste paso a ser de los mejores en la historia de tu preparatoria- le mire seriamente

-este bien informado- dijo ella sonriendo

-necesito tu ayuda- le mire

-claro, dime... ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-veras, el festival para la graduación de los de tercero está cerca, y no quiero dejar a Yukino sola en esto, pero sabes que tengo planeado regresar a Japón- dije

-lo sé, y puedo asegurar que lo harás antes del festival no es así?- pregunto ella

-en efecto, sin embargo, para ello necesito ser regresado por las malas expectativas según Candice-san- dije un poco pensativo

-si lo que quieres conseguir, son malas expectativas, entonces solo debes pedirlas, ¿no es así?- pregunto Haruno

-si fuera tan sencillo, lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo –

-vamos, solo averigua la forma de conseguir esas malas expectativas, a menos que hayas concluido que una de ellas era salir con Candice-chan y así caerles mal a los demás- dijo ella

Solo desvía la mirada- así que si lo habías planeado!- grito ella mientras se acercaba a mi- Hachiman! No deberías engañar a mi hermana!- dijo ella

-ni siquiera he hecho algo que implique engañar a tu hermana- dije mientras retrocedía ligeramente

-pero lo has pensado y eso cuenta también- dijo ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mí –descuida, no le diré a Yukino-chan- dijo ella mientras se apartaba- pero tenemos que conseguir esas malas expectativas pronto, podrás llegar a tiempo si lo hacemos bien-

-perdona pero.. Hacer que?- dije mientras miraba curioso su propuesta

-ya verás-

Las chicas son extrañas, engañan a los hombres con falsas expectativas, siempre cayendo en la misma premisa, aprovechando su condición para conseguir lo que quieren… si ella realmente quiere ayudarme no se lo impediré pero también necesito saber que trama

-cuál es el plan?- pregunte mientras le veía desconcertado

-fingiremos que eres mi novio, y también el de esa chica… Candice-san- dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunte sorprendido

-de esta manera todos te echaran a patadas por engañar a la numero uno de su escuela no lo crees?

-suena a buena idea- dije mientras por dentro estaba realmente sorprendido, realmente era una buena idea y no podía negarlo, además, eso me haría ganar más puntos para poder regresar a Japón

-bien comenzaremos a partir de mañana- dijo ella mientras se retiraba- mientras tanto, entrare a darme una ducha, ¿vienes?- pregunto

-baKa.- le dije mientras abría la puerta del departamento

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto

-iré con la otra chica a decirle los planes que tenemos en mente

-de acuerdo... no te demores, no quiero estar aquí sola-

Salí del lugar pensando fijamente en que debía estar haciendo en esos momentos Yukino, quiero decir, después de cierto tiempo me acostumbre tanto a ella que ahora por una extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, quizás sea más de lo que pueda pensar

Los días comenzaron a pasar y tras ir ejecutando cada uno de nuestros planes, Haruno, Candice y yo logramos recolectar las malas expectativas, lo pases transcurrieron como agua entre los dedos y sin darlos cuenta ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina mi regreso a Japón

Por supuesto que yo no se lo diría a Yukinoshita, pues sería una sorpresa, pero en las pláticas repentinas online que teníamos, seguíamos ansiando cada vez más vernos, hasta que ese día por fin llego

Solíamos conversar juntos, y en ocasiones Yuigahama y Komachi hablan conmigo también, además de eso, yo tenía que fingir estar en cita con Haruno y Candice casi cada fin de semana, lo cual era desgastante, pero en cierta forma divertido, verlas pelear por celos y ver quien hacía que conmigo, oh espera, no lo malinterpretes :v pero mientras todo eso pasaba, mi mente y mi ser se concentraban en un solo día…

El día en que yo… regresaría a Japón.

FIN

DISCULPEN LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, PERO TAMBIEN ESTOY CORTO DE TIEMPO


	15. el reencuentro

HOLAAAAAA PERDONEN LA TARDANZA Y PUES VI QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA, ENTONCES, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO :3

OREGAIRU-EL REENCUENTRO

Baje del avion y Yukinoshita me hizo el favor de llevarme a casa, obviamente llegue y la primer persona que salio de casa para ver porque un auto se habia estacionado fuera, fue Komachi, ah mi linda Komachi-chan... tenerla como hermana es increible, uno no consigue

personas asi en cualquier lugar.

-Onii-chaaaaan- dijo ella mientras corria hacia mi gritando con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, yo iba saliendo del automovil

Me incorpore solo para ser tomado por sorpresa por un abrazo de Komachi quien enterraba su cabeza en mi pecho

-Hola!- atine a decir mientras tomaba la cabeza de mi linda hermana y acariciaba su suave cabellera

-¿por que no avisaste?- dijo saliendo mi papa- pudimos irte a recoger al aeropuerto-

-no queria causar molestias, ademas, era como una sorpresa que yo les queria dar- dije mientras Komachi soktaba su agarre para encarar a papá

-pues, salio bien, no se porque sorprenderme exactamente, si porque has llegado o porque te tomaste la molestia de querer darnos una sorpresa- mama salio de la casa sonriendo mientras se acercaba a papa y abrazaba su brazo y recarhaba su cabeza en su hombro

-cualquiera es buena opcion- dije sonriendo

-es cierto, Onii-chan se ve mas animado- dijo Komachi mirandome a los ojos- si eres tu?-

-por supuesto que lo es- dijo Haruno entrando a la conversacion- solo esta mas animado porque el ya queria volver a casa- dijo ella sonriendo

-wuoa! quien es esa mujer tan bella Oni-chan?- pregunto mi hermana sorprendida

-oh cierto, yo soy Yukinoshita Haruno, la novia de Hikigaya-kun- dijo ella mientras estiraba su brazo hacia mi hermana

-QUE?- se preguntaron todos

-es broma, ella es la hermana de Yukino- dije mientras la señalaba

-he oido hablar de ella, Yukinoshita-san por lo regular tiene que asistir a eventos de su padre- dijo mi papa

-es exactamente como lo dice- dijo la chica- pero bueno, volvere despues para poder seguir hablando adecuadamente, señor y señora Hikigaya, me tengo que retirar, debo asistir a una reunion en 30 min. un placer- dijo la chica subiendo al automovil

todos se despidieron hasta que yo note algo... esa chica... se llevo mi equipaje !

entramos a la casa y termine contandole todo a mis padres, ellos escucharon atentos lo que tenia que decir y tras terminar los dos coincidieron en que era lo mejor el hecho de regresar a Japon y tras pensarlo un tiempo dijeron que fue una buena decision

despues de conversar durante un buen rato, quedamos en el siguiente plan, despues de todo mañana serian las graduaciones y debia formar un plan que me permitiera sorprender a Yukinoshita yo... iba a salir adelante.

FIN

POR AHORA ES TODO!! PERO NECESITABA SUBIR ALGP PARA QUE LES HICIERA LA PREGUNTA

¿QUIEREN QUE YUKINOSHITA Y HIKIGAYA LA LLEVEN BIEN, O PREFIEREN QUE YUKINOSHITA TRAICIONE AL PROTA?


	16. Knocking Heavens Door

HOLAAA!! BUENO, ES HORA DE SUBIR EL CAP NO? JAJA, ENTONCES, SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA, HE ESTADO MUUY OCUPADO ULTIMAMENTE :V PERO AUN ASI AQUI ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA. Y BUENO, HAY QUE CONTINUAR, ESTE CAP ESTA ALGO MELANCOLICO SUPONGO...

OREGAIRU- KNOKING HEAVEN DOORS

Bueno, uno podría decir que emoción es la palabra más cercana a lo que estaba sintiendo esta vez en mi cama, me reencontraría con mi novia, a quien no había visto en 6 meses, y en cierta forma, la persona, no familiar, más cercana a mi, lo se, sueña algo cursi y poco Hachiman, pero incluso un solitario como yo llega a cambiar con el paso del tiempo, o eso me gustaría dejar como excusa por mi extraño comportamiento.

Me di una ducha de esas que no me daba en mucho tiempo, y salí para cenar con mi papá, mamá y hermana, linda linda hermana

-Onii-chan, hiciste eso sólo por Yukinon-chan- dijo mi hermanita

-no puedo creer, sigues siendo objeto de sorpresa para mi- dijo mi madre mirándome mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-oe, no soy un objeto, preferiría que me dijeras que soy sorprendente para ti- dije mirándola sonriendo levemente

-incluso sonríes al ser sarcástico, por supuesto que algo ha cambiado en ti- dijo ella sonriendo mientras probaba bocado

-es evidente, nuestro muchacho esta creciendo- dijo mi papa mientras probaba bocado tambien- y me alegra que sea para bien-

-entonces tener una novia te hizo bien- dijo mi madre sonriendo

-no creó que sea eso- dije probando bocado tambien- es decir, de alguna forma algo dentro de mi esta cambiando y no se por que- Sonreí sinceramente

-hace mucho que no cenamos asi- dijo mi padre sonriendo - y es una gran alegría tenerlos a todos reunidos

-claro que si, después de todo, Onii-chan regreso y eso es muy bueno

-bueno bueno, no cualquiera rechaza su oportunidad de estar en el extranjero sólo para estar con su novia- dijo mi madre sonriendo- pero creó que a pesar de eso, fue una buena decisión regresar para ver a Yukino-chan

-sólo esperó que no sea una de esas chicas que terminan por olvidar lo que sienten al cabo de un buen tiempo- dijo mi padre mirándome con una vista sarcástica

-comprendo a que te refieres- dije sonriendo

-ustedes dos, están muy mal si creen que Yukino-chan es alguien asi- dijo mi madre furiosa

-tranquila mamá, sólo estábamos bromeando- dije sonriendo

-aún así es como si insultaran a ella- dijo Komachi frunciendo el ceño

-y tu te vez hermosa hasta enojada- dijo mi papa mirándola tiernamente

-papa!- dijo ella sonrojada- no deberías cambiarme el tema!

-tranquila pequeña-

Seguimos conversando durante un buen rato hasta que hubo el momento de ir a dormir, así que todos recogimos la mesa, mamá y Komachi lavaban los platos y trastes mientras papa y yo recogíamos la sala para dejarla limpia

-mañana será la graduación no es asi?- dijo mi padre mientras recogíamos

-en efecto- dije respondiendo su pregunta

-entonces tienes planeado llegar a sorprender a Yukinoshita-san-

-algo así. Digamos que llegaré en caso de que algo se le salga de control y que yo pueda intervenir para ayudarla-

Era cierto, apenas regrese de estados unidos y cambie totalmente, de un momento a otro me veía más enérgico, positivo, animado, de alguna manera había cambiado, pero eso era totalmente erróneo ante mis antiguos ideales, pero el hecho de "nunca cambiar" era un ideal para mi, y como se lo dije a yukinoshita "ideales son ideales y eso lo hace ver totalmente falso" entonces las cosas que esperaba de mi futuro eran falsas, una vaga ilusión que me permitía aferrarme a una esperanza errónea para avanzar sin tener problemas y sin necesidad de adaptarme al cambio, puesto que no sabía como cambiar.

Tratando de cambaur mi manera de pensar, justificando con premisas quizás falsas el hecho de mi radical cambio, algo dentro de mi me decía que hacia lo correcto al cambiar, mientras una parte más me mantenía en ese estatus de solitario pesimista, ¿a cual tenía que seguir?

-y bien, ¿como tienes pensado presentarte?- preguntó mi padre mientras me veía

-como normalmente lo hago, ya que los de segundo también debemos presentarnos para despedir a la generacion, así que tenemos nuestro lugar asignado, si ellos saben que vender quizás pongan una silla con mi nombre, de lo contrario tendré que estar parado-

-como sea, no llegues a ser cortante con Yukinon-chan- dijo Komachi mientras se acercaba, al parecer ella y mama habían terminado de lavar los trastes

-con ese cambio radical ni creó que sea tan tonto como para portarse cortante con Yukino-chan- dijo mi mamá acercándose también

-vamos vamos, ya terminamos de recoger la casa- dijo mi padre sonriendo- ya que se término la limpieza y que la hicimos en familia, me siento feliz… que tal si vemos una película?- preguntó mi padre

-pues, es una gran idea Papa- dijo Komachi sonriendo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá- vamos, que película!?-

-pues…- mamá, papa y Komachi escogían la película mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá y recargaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y me puse a pensar

Uno no decide bajo que condiciones nacer, que padres tener, a que religión pertenecer o que ser, si niño o niña, pero puede decidir que hacer ya vivo, es lo que hacemos lo que nos define como personas, y supongo que para mis padres, tener un hijo que tarda en socializar, que odia adaptarse y que prefiere estar sólo debe ser duro, se que no puedo cambiar pero puedo ser mejor persona, un razonamiento lógico conlleva una manera de ser, y un criterio propio detrás de el, después de todo, las grandes mentes salen a la luz por diferenciarse en cualquier aspecto del estándar en su tipo, y un adolescente solitario que ve a través de las intenciones de las personas no es muy común de encontrar.

Por fin, se decidieron por una película, la cual básicamente hablaba de la forma de encontrar la felicidad a través del amor mutuo que dos personas se tienen a si mismas para con el otro, es decir, compartir algo en común, en este caso un sentimiento, les permite a las personas unirse más y formar un vínculo único, y creó que ese es el mensaje de la película, demostrar que con cada persona tienes un vínculo diferente al que tienes con los demás, y son esos vínculos los que definen tus relaciones, es decir, compartir algo en común, te permite crear lazos, amistosos u amorosos con los otros y a partir de ellos hacer acciones que dejen avanzar a ambas partes, mostrando a la persona en cuestión aquellas situaciones que le favorecen y permiten avanzar y aquellas que no, dándole la capacidad de cribar esas personas, quedándose con lo mejor.

No hay error, el pensamiento es correcto, pero por desgracia no se aplica a mi, es decir, soy un solitario y mis experiencias tratando de hacer amigos son pésimas, aún así, puedo atreverme a decir que no soy de hacer amigos y que lamentablemente nadie querria formar un vínculo conmigo, a excepción de Candice-san o Yukino, que de alguna manera se interesaron en mi y sigo preguntándome por qué.

En fin, la película término, y tras disfrutar de la agradable presencia de mis padres y hermana, todos decidimos ir a dormir, caí rendido en la cama, y me puse a pensar… En Yukinoshita ¿que exactamente sentia por ella? ¿Y ella por mi? ¿Dudo de mis sentimientos?... Todo esto es primerizo para mi, nunca antes había tenido algo asi como una novia, por eso no sabía como tratar a las mujeres

Aunque claro, por lo regular Komachi esta acostumbrada a mi y sabe como soy, y aún así me aprecia como tal…

Poco a poco fui cayendo presa del sueño, y lentamente me dormi…

Al día siguiente me desperté rápidamente, y baje a desayunar, mis padres ya estaban arreglados, claro, aparte de la ceremonia de graduación, también era mi ceremonia de fin de curso, como tal era una convivencia escolar general, por tanto, hasta Isshiki y sus padres asistirían, y de igual manera Komachi quería conocer su nueva escuela, así que estaba alistada también

-bien hijo, nos vamos ?- dijeron mis padres ya listos

-aún ni siquiera me cambio- dije sonriendo mientras ellos iban e salida- vayan sin mi, los alcanzare en cuanto pueda, es casi seguro que Yukinoshita no previó una silla para mi, en ese caso el llegar tarde o no, no afectará nada- dije sonriendo- los directivos dijeron que pese a que volví a Japón, la graduación no importaba, el día que debo presentarme de nueva cuenta a la escuela sería al comenzar el siguiente semestre- y era cierto, yo ya no tenía obligaciones para con ellos en la escuela, pero iría en cualquier caso

\- esta bien, nos alcanzas- dijo mi madre mientras salian

Subieron al carro y se fueron, yo los despedí en la puerta, aún estaba en pijama, así que entre y me senté en el sofá, para después acomodarme para acostarme, prendí la televisión y me senté a verla un poco, cuando supe que era suficiente la apagué

Me diriji a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, y después subí a mi cuarto tome mi uniforme y me vestí, acomode mi cabello, me cepille los dientes y me mire al espejo por última vez, algo en mi había cambiado ligeramente, mis ojos no se veían tan podridos como antes.

Salí de mi casa, y decidí caminar hasta la escuela, iba pensando en cierta pelinrega, desde hacia unos días atrás no dejaba de pensar en ella, pero no como el típico "novio pedante" que finge pensar en su novia, no, esto, era algo más serio, y no sabría describirlo, pero hasta cierto punto era incómodo

Saque mi celular y comencé a marcar el número de Yukino, el sonido de espera sonó, y seguido de el, el tono de Yukinoshita "te estas comunicando con Yukinoshita Yukino, en estos momentos estoy ocupada, agradecería que intentaras marcar más tarde" y el típico bip

Suspire y mire al cielo sin detener mi andar

Después de un rato llegue a la entrada de la escuela, me entere que recientemente habían terminado de ampliar el auditorio y que ahi se llevarían a cabo los principales atractivos del evento.

Con sólo llegar, pude notar lo solitaria que era la escuela sin alumnos transitando, todos se encontraban dentro del auditorio, y en el patio principal, el área más grande al aire libre de la escuela se hacían los preparativos, ya que iba a ser una especie de kermesse, así que algunos alumnos preparaban sus puestos ya que unos tenían preparados competencias de pesca de peces dorados, otros de venta de takoyaki, entre otros atractivos más, esta vez no era un evento como el anterior, ya que no había alumnos dentro de los edificios.

Recorrí lentamente los pasillos, hasta llegar a mi salón, donde curiosamente se escuchaban ciertas voces, entre ellas pude reconocer la de Kawasaki, Saika y Yuigahama

-bien!- dijo Saika mientras se escuchaba animado- hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros-

-esta bien, mientras no sea tan vergonzoso- distingui a Kawasaki

-tranquilos, es por Yukinon- dijo Yuigahama animada también

Me aparte del lugar, alejándome del sitio, y decidí ir a un lugar más, la sala de maestros, pero como lo esperaba estaba vacía… excepto, por cierta persona, que tenía un cigarrillo en la mano mientras miraba por la ventana con una mirada melancólica

Me acerque lentamente a ella, cuidando no hacer ruido

-Hikigaya… que estarás haciendo ahora?- se preguntó esa persona

-mirándote, sensei- dije monótonamente

-Wuaaa!!- gritó la sensei mientras dejaba caer el cigarrillo-Hikigaya!- dijo sorprendida al verme

-hey! El cigarrillo- dije mientras me agachaba a recoger el cigarro, pero al levantar la cabeza pude ver una mirada en la sensei que antes no había visto, era sorpresa… estaba atónita, pero… había algo más… ¿que era?

-gracias- dijo ella sonrojada-

-bueno, es grato verla de nuevo- dije sonriendo

-tu sonriendo?- dijo sorprendida la sensei

-si, algo paso que cambie un poco- dije mientras la miraba

-te animaste y tu mirada… se Ve un tanto diferente

-ojos no tan podridos, supongo- dije bromeando

-puede ser- dijo ella mientras me abrazaba, jey! Eso me tomó por sorpresa

-sensei…- dije mientras correspondía al abrazo -también la extrañe- mencione mientras nos separábamos

-tienes tanto por contarme, pero podremos hablar en cuanto todo esto acabe, mientras, tenemos que ir de inmediato al auditorio- dijo ella

Salí junto a ella, nos dirijimos al auditorio, pero en el camino vimos a dos chicos corriendo, uno de ellos tenía sujetando su brazo izquierdo con una pañoleta

-Sensei!!- grito uno al vernos- tenemos problemas- dijo uno de ellos

-que sucedio?- preguntó la sensei

-trataba de abrir una lata. Pero al hacerlo me corte la mano- dijo el chico con la pañoleta

-como pudiste?- preguntó la chica

-hay algún problema aparte de eso?- pregunte entrando en la conversación

-lo hay- dijo el otro chico- el era el guitarrista en nuestro grupo, y ahora nos quedamos sin el- dijo el chico

-en cuanto tienen que salir a tocar?- pregunte

-15 minutos- dijo el chico

-esta bien… yo tocare- dije sonriendo

Pasaron los 15 minutos y tras prepararme y alistar las cosas que necesitaría, estábamos a punto de salir al escenario

-y ahora, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a the Bad boys- escuche la voz de Iroha seguido por una gran oleada de aplausos

Y entonces… salí al escenario…

FIN

QUE TAL POR AHORA? LOS DEJE CON INTRIGA? LES GUSTO? PUES. YA RETOME LA HISTORIA, IDEAS NUEVAS, TIEMPO LIBRE, INSPIRACION, ES UNA BUENA COMBINACION, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW. TUVE MAS QUE LA VEZ PASADA Y ESO ME MOTIVO A DARLES UN CAP MAS LARGO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO, ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE


	17. Don't Cry

HOLA!! BUENOS DIAS, TARDES O NOCHES, O MADRUGADA XD PARA QUIENES LEAN ESTO A ESAS HORAS!! LA VERDAD ES BUENO QUE USTEDES LEAN ESTA HISTORIA Y PUES SEGUIRE PUBLICANDOLA, PARA QUE SE ENTRETENGAN LEYENDOLA DONDE SEA QUE LA ESTEN LEYENDO, ASI QUE PONGANSE COMODOS, RELAJENCE Y DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

OREGAIRU- DON'T CRY

-cuanto tardarán en salir a escena?- pregunte

-15 minutos- dijo el chico

-esta bien…- no quería hacerlo, algo dentro de mi me animaba a hacerlo, y otro más me decía que no, que me callara y les dijera que no podía hacer nada, pero poco a poco, la parte que me convencía y Habana terreno era esa que pedía que fuera

-Que?? hikigaya?- preguntó la sensei - sabes tocar guitarra?- preguntó sorprendida

-y piano, chelo y violín… lamento no haberlo dicho sensei- dije mirándola mientras le sonreía y cerraba mis ojos ¿que me estaba pasando?

Al abrir mis ojos pude notar cierto sonrojo en su rostro, una vez más… ella lo sabía, yo había cambiado o al menos ese día, estaba algo extraño

-de acuerdo- dijo la sensei- diganle que canciones serán, y que las ensaye un poco- dijo mientras miraba al par de chicos

-si! Por favor ven con nosotros- dijeron mientras se encaminaban a un salón

-vale, yo, iré a verificar que todo este marchando bien- dijo la sensei

Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos al salón, llegamos ahí y vi a unos chicos, uno de ellos tenia un bajo, otro una guitarra electroacústica, otro más practicaba con un teclado, y había una chica en la batería, y una más afinando sus notas vocales.

-chicos, conseguimos a un guitarrista- dijo el de la pañoleta

-será suficiente?- preguntó la chica de la bateria- es decir, hay que decirle las canciones

-si, chico, ven- dijo la que afinaba su vos y me mostraba las notas de la guitarra y la letra de la canción-te prestáremos una les paul- dijo mientras sacaba la guitarra eléctrica

Comencé a memorizar las canciones y sus acordes, además de sus tablaturas, después de todo era un genio musical, y nada podría detenerme, o me gustaría decir, por lo regular casi no practicaba con la guitarra, y hace tiempo que no tocaba pero los entrenamientos que ya hace tiempo había tomado, me ayudaron.

Seguí memorizando las tablaturas, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, así que iba a salir con ellas.

-están listos?- preguntó Hiratsuka-sensei entrando al aula

-si, hay que llevar las cosas- dijo un chico

-si nosotros nos encargamos, Hikigaya-kun, no te preocupes, nosotros subiremos las cosas al escenario, sólo trata de seguir practicando- dijo el bajista

-si- sólo asentí, mientras me concentraba en seguir con la práctica

Los chicos se llevaron las cosas a subirlas y acomodarlas

-Hikigaya… hace tiempo no pude decirte esto, pero… me alegra que estes feliz- dijo La sensei mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de ahí

-feliz?- pregunte mirándola mientras me sentaba también y dejaba la guitarra a un lado - de alguna forma desde hace una semana mensiento así, un poco más alegre de lo normal, y hoy, estoy actuando más raro de lo normal- dije mirándola

-por supuesto. Feliz, estas feliz Hikigaya… ansioso, tu, te sientes emocionado y nervioso, por eso no puedes concentrar y dominar tus emociones- dijo la sensei sonriendo

-de que?- pregunte

-de reencontrarte con Yukinoshita- dijo la sensei mientras me miraba

-sensei…- dijo una voz entrando al lugar - aún no quedan todos los pasteles. Pero quería ver si nos podía ayudar- de inmediato la reconocí, mierda, no quería que me viera sino hasta la canción… Yuigahama

La chica volteo a verme, nuestras miradas se cruzaron…, ese momento ambos nos quedamos mirando, pero ella tenía su mirada de sorpresa y emoción… su boca se movía tratando de formar una palabra, pero al final sólo pudo articular -Hikki!?... Es Hikki!!- grito mientras me señalaba

Me puse de pie-claro que lo soy- dije mirándola

-Hikki!!!- grito mientras corría y me acertaba un abrazo -cuando regresaste? Te extrañe mucho!!! Que alegría que estés aqui!!- dijo mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de las comisuras de sus ojos

-hey! Yo también me alegró de verte- dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, y podía percibir el aroma del mismo

La chica soltó su abrazo para mirarme con sorpresa y confusion- de verdad- preguntó sorprendida - bueno, yo…- comenzó a sonrojarse- no esperaba que dijeras algo asi- jugaba con su cabello

-Hikigaya-kun- dijo un chico entrando al salon- es hora-

Asentí, era momento de ir a tocar

-hora de que?- preguntó Yuigahama

-ve al auditorio y lo sabras- dije sonriendo

-si- dijo la chica obedientemente y salió del lugar

Me puse de pie, era hora, mi regreso tenía que hacerce público, y había llegado el momento

Algo dentro de mi me daba cosquilleos, como aquella vez tras besar por primera vez a Yukinoshita, y estos cosquilleos me sacaban una sonrisa involuntaria, quería liberar toda la emoción que estaba cargando, de alguna manera, hacerlo bien…

Entramos al escenario bajo la presentación de iroha, quien se sorprendió de verme entrar, dejando escapar un "senpai" que se escuchó gracias al micrófono, por todo el auditorio, atónita bajo rápidamente sólo para abrirnos paso…

YUKINOSHIYA POV

Todo el día de hoy es muy ocupado, organizar junto a Iroha todo el dvento nos daba mucho que hacer, y estaba tan ocupada, pude notar que mi celular vibraba ya que alguien llamaba, debe ser mamá o nee-san, sólo para decirme una razón por la cual no vendrán, estoy segura

Fui a ver la elaboración de los pasteles, y pude notar que todo estaba acorde al plan, me dirigí a las dos bandas, una donde se encontraba el grupo de Hayama… Al que tanto odiaba Hachiman (:3 adoro pronunciar su nombre) en una de las bandas un chico se corto, así que lo mande junto a otro a buscar opciones mientras me dirigía con la otra banda al escenario para que tocaran y yo verificaba que todo estuviera saliendo bien

Después de eso llegó el turno de ver a la otra banda, haber que habían logrado hacer… pude escuchar a Ishiki decir senpai pero al voltear a verla… lo vi… es Hachiman!!!!

Estoy emocionada por su regreso, quiero saltar al escenario de abrazarlo, pero tengo que controlarme.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, mis manos temblaban, ¿por que no me aviso? No sabía como sentirme en ese momento, y lo único que pude hacer, fue ver como iniciaba el espectáculo

-Bien Eh… comencemos- dijo Hachiman mientras se alejaba del micrófono y comenzaba a tocar la guitarra

HIKIGAYA POV

comencé a tocar la guitarra, la canción era sweet child o mine de la mítica banda Guns And Roses, y la conocí gracias a que a Candice-san le encanta esa banda, además de otra llamada Nirvana.

Comencé con la guitarra, seguida por el bajo, la batería y al final la voz…

La canción empezó bien

La voz era interpretada por la chica, pero en algún momento de la canción me dio por cantar a mi también… emocion? Nerviosismo? Frenesí? Cualquiera que fuera, me impulso a cantar

Terminamos con las canciones y le siguieron más, los aplausos de las personas eran presentes, y pude notar la sorpresa de Yuigahama, Saika. kawasaki, incluso de Miura Yumiko, al ver que había regresado, pero, Ni Yukinoshita ni Hayama estaban por ahí

Las canciones terminaron, y pude bajar del escenario, antes de que subir, Iroha me miró y abrazo fuertemente

-me entere de lo del otro guitarrista- dijo ella sonriendo- gracias senpai- y la chica subió al escenario para continuar presentando a los otros grupos y actos

Me dirigí a con mis padres, y pude notar que no había silla para mi

-tenías razon- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-siemore- dije sonriendo- buscaré a Yukino-chan dije mientras me dirigía al lugar donde podía estar

Miura iba frente a mi caminando a una distancia como de 5 metros, es obvio que quizás estaba buscando a Hayama… no sabría decirlo muy bien, pero sólo la seguir ya que iba en la dirección a la que yo quería ir

De un momento a otro la perdí de vista, quizás había caminado más rápido o algo por el estilo, le reste importancia

Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo. Pude reconocer los pasos de alguien que corría hacia mi dirección, espere para ver quien era y pude ver a Miura corriendo, mientras lloraba fuertemente y su rímel se corría por sus mejillas

Alzó la vista, una mirada de desesperación y tristeza absoluta

-Hikio!- dijo mirándome y tomandome del brazo -no vayas!- dijo desesperada

Md solté de su agarre y di la vuelta, y pude verlo… Yukinoshita y Hayama… besándose?

Yukinoshita estaba de espaldas, por lo que no le podía ver el rostro, pero note la mirada de Hayama, quien la tenía como de "gane"

Mis piernas temblaban, sentia que en cualquier momento iba a caer, algo dentro de mi pecho comenzó a doler…

Claro, las respuestas en mi interior se habían respondido, ¿que sentía ella por mi? ¿Por que se intereso?, no era interés! Todo este tiempo sólo fui un juguete para ella, no era amor, no era nada, sólo fue… MENTIRA!!

Salí de mi trance para poder correr, y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Esquivando gente y corriendo sin más… hasta que recordé algo… MIURA!!, ella se veía destrozada, una adolescente pedante como ella que lo tiene todo no puede pensar claramente ahora… que podría pasar?... Lo peor

Me dirigí a un edificio vacío, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía subí las escaleras hasta poder ver a Miura contemplando el paisaje desde el techo mientras sollozaba fuertemente

-Miura!- dije acercándome a ella

-que quieres Hikio?- dijo ella sin dejar de ver al frente, dandome la espalda

-hablar contigo- dije acercándome más

-sobre que? Ya todo esta claro, tu y yo no fuimos más que dos juguetes para ese par de hipocritas- espra… ella dijo eso? Enserio?

-me alegra que lo comprendas rapido- dije más serio de lo que había estado ese día

-después de verlos, me quedó más que claro- dijo la chica

-no se puede hacer nada- dije mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba ella y la veía toda deprimida

-por que?- dijo ella mirándome

-que cosa?- pregunte

-por que no lloras?- preguntó

-porque ahora mismo no tengo ni ganas de hacerlo, todo esto me callo como un balde de agua fría,y no creó que valga la pena llorar por ella. Es decir, de verdad la amo, pero, no entiendo porque lo hizo- la voltee a ver -pero, somos muy diferentes tu y yo, así que lo mejor es que llores con todas tus fuerzas, así podrás desahogar la tristeza que cargas

Era cierto, no la consolaba a ella, esas palabras eran para mi, sin que mendiera cuenta, era yo quien estaba siendo consolado, seguía sin explicarme por que lo había hecho, y no quería saber más… algo dentro de mi estaba roto…

Venciendo mi guardia, Miura me dio un abrazo mientras no paraba de sollozar, yo sólo acaricie su cabeza, mientras seguía mirando a lo lejos

-gracias- atinó a decir ella mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho- eres la última persona de la que quisiera un abrazo… pero hueles mejor de lo que esperaba, y sabes dar buenos consejos, sabes escuchar y tu no has traicionado a nadie- dijo ella - lamento haber pensado mal de ti todo el tiempo… y como muestra de perdón, te daré esto

Voltee a verla, ella me miró, sonrio, apartó la mirada, se sonrojo y poco a poco se fue acercando a mi

Estaba mal? Yukinoshita lo había hecho, si no le importaba lo hubiera dicho, ella, se beso con Hayama, lo que quería decir que no quería un noviazgo conmigo, y en automático me terminó no?, entonces, podía besar a Miura… pero. Yo lo quería??

Sus labios y los míos hicieron contacto, y pude probar su sabor, su esencia y sentir la textura de los mismos… en verdad estaba bien??

Nuevas preguntas surgían en mi cabeza, preguntas que no podía responder, pero estas no me atormentaban, sino eran preguntas a las que podría darles un tiempo para poder responderlas, aún así, no podía evitar imaginar una relación con esa rubia, pero, era demasiado prematuro para afirmarlo, así que podría quedarse en : sólo fue un beso.

Nos separamos y trate de decir algo, pero ella cerro mis labios con un dedo -no digas nada que pueda arruinar el momento- dijo sonriendo- esto se quedará entre nosotros dos… gracias por escucharme- la chica se limpio las lágrimas y me miró una última vez-la función debe continuar - dijo animada mientras se iba

Después de 5 minutos en que ella se fue, yo estaba dispuesto a irme, sólo di una última mirada a lo lejos… y Sonreí por mi soledad

Me di la vuelta y al tratar de abrir la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a Yukinoshita frente a mi, con una mirada de desesperación -Hachiman!- dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a mi y me abrazaba fuertemente -lo viste y necesitó decirte…-

No la deje terminar -ah? Dijiste Hachiman? Después de lo que hiciste?- dije mirándola seriamente con un ligero toque de molestia

-por eso necesito- trató de decir ella

-que? Necesitas humillarme más?- pregunte enojada- Yukinoshita! Esta más que claro que no quieres nada conmigo, deja de fingir preocupación, y admiteko, te besaste con el por que a mi ya nl me quieres!, deja de mentir tratando de aparentar desesperación - a cada palabra su mirada se vaciaba más y se llenaba de lagrimas- así que, deja de engañarme y engañarte, nunca quisiste nada conmigo y si fue así, ahora se término… gracias Yukinoshita, y adios-

La esquive para salir a las escaleras y poder retirarme

-Hachiman!!!- dijo ella tratando de salir detrás de mi- por favor espera!! Por favor! Dejame explicarlo!!- sus palabras eran de desesperación

Algo dentro de mi había muerto… pero algo más nació, quizás al final, yo.. Volvería a las andadas

FIN

WOOOO, QUE FINAL XD, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUEEENO, LA MAYORIA DEL PUBLICO DIJO QUE NO QUERIAN TRAICION, PUES ESTA BIEN, DIGAMOS QUE YUKINOSHITA MO TRAICIONO A HIKIGAYA, PERO, ESTE PIENSA QUE SI, ASI QUE ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DONDE SE ACLARARÁ TODO, NOS VEMOS !

PD. SI, LOS CAPITULOS ESTAN INSPIRADOS EN LAS CANCIONES DE GNR CON EL TITULO

PD.2. VIVA MEXICO! XDXD


	18. When you're close to me

HOLAAAA!! BUENO, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN Y QUE LA ESTEN PASANDO BIEN JAJA, PUES NADA, A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, NECESITAN UNA ACLARACION DEL WHY DE LA TRAICION DE YUKINOSHITA ? PUES QUEDENSE A LEER EÑ CAPITULO !

OREGAIRU- WHEN YOU ARE CLOSE TO ME

Había perdido a Yukinoshita después de dar la vuelta en un pasillo y entrar silenciosamente en tu salon, sólo vi la sobra de ella a través de la puerta corrinendo para, quizás, tratar de alcanzarme, abri lentamente la puerta y me dirigí casi sin fuerzas al auditorio donde todo se estaba llevando a cabo, antes de llegar pude escuchar un grito más

-Hachiman!!- era Yukinoshita, lo sabía, voltee a verla y vi como se acercaba corriendo lo más que podía

De nuevo salí corriendo del lugar, corri lo más fuerte que pude y la volví a perder, pero un recuerdo llegó a mi, cuando la vi corriendo en mi dirección, sus ojos, tenían desesperación pura, cargaba un dolor, pero más que eso, pareciera, que no tenían vida, no tenian color, o más bien, ese brillo, era un azul opaco sinsentido.

Salí corriendo a toda prisa para dirigirme de nuevo al techo donde estaba, pero en el camino se encontraba ella tratando de encontrarme, volví a cambiar mi dirección para dirigirme a mi lugar favorito o donde solía almorzar

Me senté, mire al frente, y comencé a pensar en lo que había pasado

¿Era justo? ¿Que se supone que hice para merecerlo? Esto era para mi nuevo. Sinceramente no sabía como reaccionar, es decir, todo el tiempo trate de serle fiel, sin traicionarla, poniéndola como la mujer (no familiar) más importante para mi, y aún así, me pago de esa manera.

No iba a llorar, ni siquiera tenía ganas, sólo estaba… Confundido, si, eso es, no sabía como reaccionar, pero era fuerte y podría soportarlo, claro que si, Hikigaya Hachiman lo soportaría después de todo, ese soy yo, el mejor solitario

-Hachiman!!!- esa voz llena de desesperación, entrando en una forma de no saber que hacer, llena de dolor, y de ganas por soltarlo todo… me di cuenta, el error fue mío, por no dejarle hablar, aunque no se que tenga que decir, puedo aceptar que lo diga, todo este tiempo sólo me había preguntado si era justo para mi, ¿y para ella?, era justo? -te lo ruego por favor, por lo que más quieras- la chica se acercó a mi llorando y tomó mi suéter fuertemente y me miró con desesperación, pidiendo una onza de misericordia- dejame decirte la verdad- esa voz desesperada me mataba, ¿eran tan fuertes mis sentimientos por ella?- por

-Yukino...shita- dijo mirándola monótonamente… mi cuerpo se movía sólo, mi mano se levantó hasta tocar su cabeza y acariciar su cabellera- perdoname…- la mire a los ojos, y Sonreí ligeramente- estoy aquí… cuéntamelo todo…-

YUKINOSHITA POV!

Tras notar que quien cantaba era nada más ni menos que mi propio novio, quede atónita, viendo como cantaba y las ganas de abrazarle y besarle me consumían por dentro, pero sin poder hacer más, alguien tomó mi brazo y me arrastró

-Yukinoshita ven conmigo- escuche la voz de un hombre… Era Hayama

-que sucede?- le pregunte

-es algo que debo hablar contigo en privado- salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos a un lugar más solitario, y pude notar que el concierto había terminado

Llegamos a un edificó vacío, donde esperaba que Hayama me dijera lo que tenía que decirme -que sucede?- pregunte impaciente

Ambos escuchamos pasos-aqui viene- dijo el sonriendo, tomó mis hombros y me acercó a el para darme un beso pero pude mover mi cabeza ligeramente, de modo que el beso daría en la mejilla aunque muy cerca de mis labios, claro, sin tocarlos, quede un poco desconcertada por la acción pero cuando nos separamos acerté una cachetada en su rostro

-es indignante lo que hiciste!- dije molesta

-pues Hikigaya no lo cree asi- dijo el chico sonriendo

NO! Lo hizo por eso!

Salí corriendo del lugar para buscar a mi novio, desesperada y sin fuerzas, porque quería encontrarlo rápido, tras pensarlo un momento pensé que el lugar donde podría estar sería su lugar favorito pero no vi a nadie, luego decidí ir al techo del edificio para poder ver donde se encontraba desde ahí

Corri y subí las escaleras y casi al llegar lo encontré

Entonces el me dijo palabras severas y muy duras, y mi corazón se partió, no por lo que el había dicho, sino por que no me dejaba darle una explicacion!!

Mis latidos aumentaron, mi mirada se perdió y sólo quería una cosa… buscarle y decirle la verdad, aún si el no quería seguir siendo mi novio, temía que aclarar eso como último favor

Lo bsuques desesperadamente hasta que lo encontré, primero caminando y después en su lugar favorito, corri hacia el y le tome del suéter entonces el tomó mi cabeza y me dijo "estoy aquí" esas palabras me recuperaron en un sólo momento y la fforma en la que me veia, era increible, solo queria besarlo y le explicarle la situación a la persona que amaba

HIKIGAYA POV

-y entonces no quería que dejáramos de ser novios y que tu me odiaras y- no pude dejar que Yukinoshita siguiera hablando, tras aclarar eso, pude confiar en ella y acertarle un beso en los labios

-tranquila - le dije mirándola tiernamente -esta bien, muchas gracias por aclararlo- dije mirándola a los ojos

-entonces todo esta arreglado?- dijo ella mientras me veía con esos ojos tan hermosos

-bueno, digamos que todo esta muy bien!- dije sonriendo

-te extrañe tanto!- dijo ella abrazándose fuertemente- y que llegarás me puso tan feliz pero el pensar que nuestra relación terminaría así, la verdad no imaginaba que algo así sucediera, más por una persona tan vil como el- dijo mi novia mientras se desahogaba- no quería dejar de ser tu novia, porque contigo me siento tan bien- dijo sonrojada

-vaya. Estas siendo más sincera de lo normal- dije mirándola sonrojado

-p-pu-pues es porque e-estoy mu-muy feliz… de q-que hayas regresado- eso le tomó por sorpresa, pues ella tenía la mirada desviada sonrojada mientras trataba de dar una excusa

-yo tambien- dije mientras la abrazaba más y la cargaba- quería poder hacer esto contigo!- dije sonriendo

-gracias Hikigaya-kun… por creer en mi - ella sonrio y sus ojos recuperaron ese brillo tan único de ella

Me abrazo de nuevo y con un tono tranquilo y pausado comenzó a cantar o tararear una canción que no pude reconocer, pero pude contraatacar :

Debo dejar algunas cosas en claro:

Primero- había aparentado salir con Candice-san y Haruno, y eso me había dejado cierta experiencia en las citas, así que si Yukinoshita me dijera 'tengamos una cita' sabría controlar la situación

Segundo- Candice-san escuchaba muchas bandas, tanto estadounidenses como inglesas, y entre ellas estaban GNR, Nirvana o incluso Gorillaz, y me dio varias de sus canciones favoritas

acaricie la cabeza de Yukinoshita y le dije casi cantando :

-Well you can't get what you want

But you can get me

So let's set out to sea

'Cause you are my medicine

When you're close to me

When you're close to me-

Era una canción de Gorillaz titulada "On melancholy Hill" y en cuanto la escuche pensé en ella, esta chica, que hacia que mi.mundo cobrará cierto brillo

-eso suena bastante lindo- dijo ella sonrojada- mientras me vía

-bueno, digamos que pensé en ti al escuchar eso

-hoy hemos estado muy melosos- dijo la chica

-es extraño pero yo tambien- dije mirándola a los ojos- aún así. Esto me gusto… no puedo prometer que sea así siempre, pero quizás si tenga días en que quiera ser así contigo - dije mirándola a los ojos

-lo mismo digo dijo ella sonriendo - bueno, si me lo permite… Hachiman, acompañeme a seguir con los planes- dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano

-que planes?- pregunté curioso

-obviamente… tendremos una cita aqui- dijo ella con su típica forma de hablar y dirigirse a las personas, volviendo a la Yukinoshita que todos conocemos

-de acuerdo- dije mientras la seguía

FIN

BUENO AMIGOS, ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, SIENTO SI FUE MUY CORTO, PERO ESPERO QUE OES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD SE APRECIAN LOS REVIEW Y BUENO, NADA, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES FINAL DE SAGA O ALGO ASI XD ASI QUE ESPERENLO


	19. La cita de Yukinoshita

QUE HAY??

BUENO, HAY QUE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE NO? AVANZAR, CONTINUAR Y NO DETENERNOS, JAJA, BUENO, COMO VEN, SI LOS PREOCUPE UN POCO POR LA SUPUESTA "TRAICION" DE SU WAIFU A HIKIGAYA Y PUES NADA, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO

OREGAIRU- LA CITA DE YUKINOSHITA

Yukinoshita y yo nos dirijimos al auditorio donde al parecer se habían terminado de presentar los actos y comenzaríamos con el festival.

Las personas salieron del mismo y pudimos ver como se dirigían a los puestos dentro del patio principal y a lo largo del territorio de la escuela

-llehamos- dijo Yukinoshita conmigo del brazo mientras entrabamos al lugar donde todos los organizadores estaban conversado

-fue todo un exito- dijo el vicepresidente mirando a la pelinegra -realmente todo salió a la perfección, gracias a Hikigaya-kun-claro, soy como un héroe no reconocido-, y por supuesto a la colaboración de la presidenta, usted y los demas-

-robare a senpai un momento- dijo Iroha mientras me tomaba del brazo y salía del lugar-lo siento Yukinoshita-senpai- dijo alejándose conmigo del brazo

-que sucede?- pregunte cuando dejamos de alejarnos del lugar

-no me dijiste que vendrías!!!- dijo ella con una mirada inocente pero con cierto toque de enojo

-fue repentino- dije desviando la mirada- además, no tenía por que decirlo, no soy tu novio y sería raro decir que soy tu amigo- dije mirándola seriamente

-eres mi futuro esposo!- dijo ella mientras se sorprendía y cubría su boca con sus manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-eso si fue extraño- debo admitirlo, me sorprendio- pero aún así, hay que volver a organizar el evento- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar al lugar anterior, si fuera una persona normal con esa frase habría caído enamorado totalmente de ella

-escuchalo bien senpai, algún día te sorprenderás mucho, y ese día las cosas cambiaran- dijo ella mientras corría al punto de encuentro-hasta entonces, sólo espera- dijo corriendo

Maldicion, ahora tenía una amenaza de esa kohai que en verdad da miedo, aún así, no me rendiré nuncs, y seguiré adelante… Supongo

Comencé a caminar para llegar a donde mi novia pero no se encontraba en la sala con los demás chicos del comité organizador

-y Yukinoshita?- pregunte mirándola a todos los presentes

-salió un momento, creó que esta dando la vuelta de este salon- dijo uno de ellos

-ya entiendo- dije mirándolo fijamente -necesitan ayuda?- pregunte

-por el momento no, hasta que termine el recorrido por los puestos, entonces volveremos a juntar a las personas en el auditorio para despedirlas, aún quedan algunos juegos entre otras cosas… Agradeceríamos que pases de vez en cuando para verificar que todo se este llevando a cabo biem- dijo el vicepresidente

-comprendo, entonces… me retiro- dije mientras me daba la vuelta

Salí del lugar y quise ir a donde estaba Yukino, así que camine en esa direccion

Llegue a donde mi novia, para verla conversar con algunos de sus compañeros de clase

-Yukinoshita san- dijo uno mientras se inclinaba hacia ella- te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?- preguntó directamente

Si celos se refiere a querés asesinar a ese chico por lo que le preguntó a Yukino, entonces eso me define completamente

-yo tengo una pareja ahora mismo- dijo ella cerrando los ojos- no tengo interés en nadie mas- se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hasta que llegue -hachiman!- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi animada

-listo. Vayamos a los puestos- dije mientras la tomaba de las manos

-si- la chica me miró y me dio una sonrisa relajada, tranquila, apacible.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban todos en el patio, los alumnos y gente en general iban y venían a lo largo del evento, personas visitaban los puestos o simplemente se quedaban mirando para determinar si comprarían o no, vamos vamos, que se puede perder comprando algo: dinero. Y el dinero no se puede despilfarrar, sin duda, pensarlo bien es la mejor opción !

-vayamos por unas bebidas- dije mientras Caminábamos hacia un puesto de bebidas

-hola, de que sabor van a querer- dijo el chico que atendía el puesto

-tienes Cofee Max?- pregunte seriamente

-lo siento… no tenemos algo asi- dijo el joven con una sonrisa despistada

-yo llevare una de limon- dijo Yukinoshita mientras trataba de sacar su dinero

-yo pagare- dije mirándola mientras sacaba dinero de mi bolsa

-eso sería injusto- dijo ella mirándome

-injusto o no, ya lo decidi- dije mientras pagaba

-bien- Yukinoshita cesó en su intento de sacar el dinero mientras Nos alejamos del lugar -tu no compraste nada- dijo ella dándole un trago a su bebida

-descuida- dije mirándola - ya veré después que compró -

-puedes tomar del mío si quieres- dijo ella ofreciendo su bebida

-esta bien- dije tomando la bebida y limpie la boquilla de la botella o eso intente, hasta que ella me interrumpió

-no lo limpies!- ella me detuvo- quiero decir- chocaba las puntas de los dedos entre si algo sonrojada- ya nos hemos besado antes y… p-pues… no c-creo que sea ne-necesario q-que lo limpies- dijo ella mientras agachaba la mirada

-cierto!- dije mientras apartaba mi mano de la botella- seguro, gtacias- dije tomando de la botella

Ese sabor, era un sabor algo nuevo, no lo había probado atrás, y no lo decia por la bebida, sino por la esencia que se había quedado en esa botella, así que mire sorprendido al vacío, y parece que mi novia, haciéndole honra a su puesto de primer lugar, dedujo lo que había pensado, lo que estaba pensando

-lo notaste- dijo ella sonriendo- cambie de labial- su sonrisa se hizo algo más calculadora y estrategica- quiere probar?- preguntó

-si tengo la honra y gusto de hacerlo, adelante-dije acercándome a ella mientras le robaba el beso

Un beso increíble en mi opinión y bastante bueno, me dejó una sonrisa en el rostro nuestra cita, apenas comenzaba

FIN

POR AHORA, AMIGOA LAMENTO LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO PERO ESTABA PREPARANDO OTRA HISTORIA

SI A TI TE GUSTA HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD Y ERES UNO DE LOS QUE SE PREGUNTA QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI HISASHI VIVIERA EN LA HISTORIA, PUEDES LEERLO EN MI NUEVO FIC SE LLAMA "MIENTRAS YO VIVA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS" Y ES UN HAREM TAKASHIXSAYA,SAEKO,MARIKAWA,KYOKO,YUKI,MINAMI, ASI QUE DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!

CONTINUANDO CON LA HISTORIA, PUES TENGO PENSADO POR AHI HACER UNOS CROSSOVER ENTRE OTRAS COSAS QUE PUEDEN GUSTARLES, ATENTOS A LA ACTUALIZACION, YA QUE PROMETO QUE SEA EN ESTA SEMANA Y DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA Y LA DE HOTD

CONTINUA EN SIGUIENTE CAPITULO- LA CITA DE HIKIGAYA


	20. La cita de Hikigaya

HEY!! AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPITULO, Y BUENO, SE QUE LES PROMETI QUE IBA A SUBIR CAPITULOS ANTES PERO POR DIVERSOS CONTRATIEMPOS Y LA NUEVA HISTORIA AGREGADA AL REPERTORIO NO HABIA PODIDO, PERO BUENO, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, YA ME HABIA TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR Y ME GUSTARIA DEJARLES ESTE CAPITULO UN POCO MAS "EXTENSO" QUE EL ANTERIOR PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTRETENERSE UN BUEN RATO

OREGAIRU- LA CITA DE HIKIGAYA

Increíble

Es la palabra que refiere a una sensación, suceso, sujeto o evento fuera de lo normal, salir de la cotidianeidad y experimentar, presencia, percibir o sentir algo nuevo, o extraordinario, claro, que no siempre se refiere a términos con un buen fin, quiero decir, uno podría decir que el mejor pianista del mundo es increíble, aunque lo mismo se puede decir para otros términos, como lo increíblemente vil que puede llegar a ser una persona.

En sus múltiples significados, esa palabra describía una sensación que yo experimentaba cuando besaba a Yukinoshita, justo como hace un momento, ese sabor. Esa textura, el calor, y el grosor de sus labios, me embriagaba, me hacia querer mas

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, pero no era una mirada incómoda, no… Era algo más, un nivel completamente diferente, esa tranquilidad que sentía cada vez que me perdía en esas cuencas azules, me relajaba y ponía feliz, automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, sonrisa que fue seguida de un pequeño rubor, claro, Yukinoshita no es de piedra y como yo, se encontraba contenta de poder verme

-vaya, parece que te gustó- dijo ella sonriendome mientras se separaba un poco para dejarme cierto espacio personal

-me dirás que a ti no? Soy tan malo besando?- dije mientras el rubor en mis mejillas bajaba

-bueno, debes comprender que el valor de una persona depende de la percepción del espectador, es decir, que la única persona que puede decidir si besas mal o bien, soy yo- dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos- independientemente de ese hecho, también soy la única que puede besarte- su rostro expresaba seriedad, y fruncio ligeramente el ceño al verme a los ojos, como si me estuviera ordenando algo

-claaaro- dije mirandola- igual, sólo tu puedes decir si soy guapo o no ¿cierto?- pregunte

-aprendes sorpresivamente rapido- dijo ella con una mirada de asombro

-oe, no lo digas como si te sorprendiera- dije frunciendo el ceño

-descuida, sólo era una pequeña broma- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa sin separar los labios

-entonces? Dirás tu veredicto?- pregunte

Yukinoshita abrió los ojos y elevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mia

-por supuesto que besas bien, tonto- dijo ella mientras se acercaba- aunque eres la única persona que he, y quiero, besar- la chica se acercó demasiado que término abrazandome fuertemente llevando sus manos pequeñas y hermosas por detrás de mi espalda mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho- tonto- alcanzó a decir

-vamos, comenzarás a ofenderme?- pregunte mientras veía su cabellera- negra- además, ya me dijiste tonto- dije

-ya deberías saber por que lo dije- dijo ella aún desde mi pecho

-vamos, si no me iba yo, te ibas tu, y no quería hacerlo- dije deduciendo a que se refería mi novia

-lo se, pero, por que no me dejaste ir?- preguntó ella

-porque si te ibas, me quedaba solo- dije seriamente, acto seguido la chica alzó su cabeza y me observo con una mirada de sorpresa y felicidad combinadas

-tu también eres lo más importante para mi- dijo ella sonriendo

-b-baka- dije frunciendo el ceño- no digas eso como si fuera algo fácil de decirlo- dije sonrojado

-no me arrepiento de decirlo, es verdad, todo este tiempo yo te extrañé- dijo ella mientras me volvía a abrazar fuertemente

Correspondí por fin al abrazo y envolví la mano izquierda entre su cintura, y la derecha la ocupé para acariciar su cabellera

-me sentía tan sola, realmente eres egoista- dijo con un tono tranquilo y nostalgico- malvado, narcisista, idiota- dijo ella con cierto tono de sarcasmo

-bueno, sabes que estoy acostumbrado al rechazó e insultos- dije mientras seguía acariciando su cabellera con un tono tranquilo

-que pasa contigo? Yo sólo quiero tenerte cerca- la chica apretó su agarre- eres mi apoyo Hachiman, tu me has dado la oportunidad de salir de mi triste futuro-

-ya sabes… lo hice porque te quiero- dije ruborizado- además, por lo regular me sacrificó para ayudar a los demas- vino a mi ese recuerdo amargo, aquella vez en el viaje escolar… las palabras de ella "en verdad odio como haces las cosas… odio tus métodos" una sensación amarga se presentó en mi garganta

Ugh

-a mi no me gusta la forma en que haces las cosas- su tono se torno más serio o estricto en cierta manera

-lo se. Pero, si supiera hacerlo de otra forma. Dejaría de sacrificarme- dije sinceramente, y era cierto, no estoy acostumbrado a la convivencia mutua que se genera entre "amigos" es por eso que mis métodos me involucran completamente

-se a que te refieres, pero ahora tienes una novia, es natural que te preocupes por esa persona, así que piensa en mi cada vez que quieras sacrificarte… ya que yo sufro al ver que cuando ayudas a los demás, no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo- Yukino tiene razón, desde un punto de vista diferente, mis ideales quedan olvidados al sacrificarme por aquellos que comparten vínculos superficiales… entonces, realmente era yo el farsante

-entonces, propones mejorarme sin sacrificar a los demas- dije interrogándola extrañado

-exactamente…- dijo ella volteando a verme

-entonces, me mejorare en cada aspecto posible…- dije mirándola a los ojos, mi novia recargo su cabeza en mi pecho

Ser una mejor persona, superarme, y mejorarme, dejaré de ser el sacrificio de las demás personas, un solitario es eso, un forajido que actúa bajo sus propios ideales, avanzando, sobreviviendo… superando, Yukinoshita le dio la respuesta a la pregunta que me atormentaba desde hace mucho… Un nuevo Hikigaya nacería, alguien… A quien admirar!

-gracias- la chica seguía recargando su cabeza en mi pecho- estaremos juntos… verdad?- cuestionó

-no lo veo de ninguna otra forma- dije abrazándola más fuerte

Tras un momento juntos, decidimos separarnos un poco para poder caminar por el lugar un disfrutar de los que quedaba del festival cultural, O más bien de la despedida y graduación de los de ultimo año.

Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, ahora mismo yo cargaba la bebida que le había comprado a Yukino, el paso era pausado y lento, tranquilo, mientras veíamos como las personas iban y venían entre los puestos, todo ese ambiente era tan tranquilo y relajante

Incluso cuando no tengo ningún motivo para estar feliz, sin darme cuenta estoy sonriendo, antes de que pueda reprochar siquiera, una alegría entra en mi y colorea el paisaje que alguna vez sólo por sombras distinguía… se que quizás no sea para siempre, o que tal vez esto termine ahora, incluso se que si volteo estarás aquí, y me alegró al escucharte decir mi nombre, ambos íbamos al mismo paso, esas mejillas rojas que iluminaban el lugar y le daban vida al ambiente… todo me hipnotizaba de ella, un viento se hizo presente, la ventisca sacudió el cabello de esa chica, y vista de perfil era la imagen más hermosa que pudiera haber visto… incluso si no te tengo, Yukino me alegró de que existas… la sonrisa que siempre quise ver es la tuya, esa sonrisa que ahora mismo quiero proteger, la voz que quería escuchar todo este tiempo era la tuya, los ojos que quería que me vieran eran los tuyos… desde que estamos juntos todos los días han sido irreemplazables… siempre estarán en mi corazón… Gracias !

Nos encontramos con mi familia, mi papa, mamá y hermana, linda hermanita caminaban juntos

-Onii-chan!!- grito Komachi al verme, sólo para correr hacia mi y tomarme del brazo- vamos! Quiero ver mi nueva escuela- su tono era juguetón y fresco, vamos, quien no quiere una hermanita así?

-oh, Hacchan- dijo mi madre acercándose, Que? Otro apodo?

-Hachiman- mk padre llegó y colocó su mano en el hombro de mamá con una sonrisa tranquila y serena

-buenos dias- saludo Yukino a mi familia haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia mis padres de una manera respetuosa, cordial y educada

-pero que cordial- dijo mi madre mientras tomaba el hombro de mi novia- Yukino-chan, no seas tan sería, sientete como en familia- dijo mi madre sonriendole

Yukinoshita sólo se sonrojo ligeramente -c-comprendo- dijo ella avergonzada

-bueno, y que hacen ustedes par de adolescentes?- preguntó mi madre dando una mirada a ambos

-nada malo- dije desviando la mirada- pero aún tenemos que organizar el evento volvi a verla pero con cierto rubor

-vamos, no sean timidos- dijo mi madre- a veces romper un poco las reglas resulta ser divertido- nos mencionó guiñando un ojo

-bueno, nosotros iremos a seguir explorando esta graduación, los dejamos solos- dijo mi padre comenzando a caminar

-Komachi va con ustedes !- dijo mi linda, linda hermana

-bien, nos vemos después !- atino a decir mi madre mientras ellos partían para seguir en el festival

Mi novia y yo seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un puesto de takoyaki, en el cual me pare para comprar algo de esa comida

-uno por favor- dije levantando la mano y estirando un sólo dedo

-oh, acaso no me vas a comprar a mi?- preguntó Yukino con una mirada retadora

-vamos, cuanto he convivido contigo? Crees que no se, que el takoyaki no te gusta?- preguntó mirándola

Su reacción fue más sorprendente de lo que esperaba, un sonrojo se hizo presente y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, me miró muy atentamente

-pensé que no te fijabas en los detalles- dijo ella sorprendida

-bueno, no tengo nada que decir… eres mi novia- dije regresando la vista hacia quien despachaba

Cuando iba a tomar el takoyaki, cierta mano interceptó el pedido, una mano conocida

-así que sabias que me encanta el Takoyaki- cierta pelinegra se hizo presente en el lugar… Yukinoshita Haruno, ahora tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo, y una sonrisa tranquila mientras sostenía el plato

La mire monótonamente y sin dejar de mirarla saque el dinero y pague el producto y recibí el cambio

-pensé que no vendrías- dije mirandola con el plato en la mano y la sonrisa de victoria

-es un evento importante para mi linda hermanita, ¿por que no venir?- dijo ella mientras probaba el alimento

-Nee-san- dijo Yukino algo angustiada mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba mi brazo, lo abrazaba fuertemente

-deja mi Takoyaki- dije mirándola irónicamente

-que? Tu tienes algo mucho mejor no? La hermosa Yukinoshita Yukino… una belleza terrenal, la chica más guapa del instituto, esta ahí, aferrada a tu brazo… debes se la envidia de muchos chicos por aquí - dijo ella mientras señalaba a mi novia

-ese no es el caso, ¿que pretendes?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-ARA, parece que hice enojar al oso, creó que puedo arrepentirme despues- dijo ella sonriendo, burlonamente

-disfrutar el atacar a tu propia hermana sólo por diversión no es un hobie saludable, pretendes ocultarte en esa careta de fortaleza y astucia, pero ambos sabemos que bajo esa farsa, se encuentra una chica a la que lastimaron… me equivoco?- con cada palabra Haruno abría más los ojos y al terminar de decir la oración ella se exaltó dando un pequeño paso para atrás con el rostro cubierto de un gesto de sorpresa

-Hikigaya-kun- dijo ella con un sólo respiro mientras estaba atónita - como…?

-como? Lo descubri? Fácil, vivir contigo el tiempo que vivimos, me hizo entender todo lo que habías sufrido, y en cierta forma tu y yo no hemos vivido infancias diferentes, sin embargo, la diferencia es que a mi, los adultos no me decían "que lindo" y yo no me obligó a sonreir - dije mirándola directamente a los ojos

-basta- dijo Haruno agachando la mirada mientras algunos mechones de pelo cubrían sus ojos- ciertamente… Eres un tipo cruel-

Pude verlo! Por un instante, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de aquella chica…

Haruno salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a su carro, no se exactamente a donde ira, pero se que en estos momentos, estaba ligeramente molesto por la forma en la que se comportaba con Yukinoshita, se que ella no es de llorar o dejarse vencer fácilmente, pero seamos sinceros, cuando le atinan a lo que te duele, por muy duró que seas, y por muy "fuerte" que aparentes ser, terminarás cayendo tarde o temprano

-no crees que te excediste un poco?- preguntó mi novia mirándome

Vamos, nl fue para tanto, te defendí, eso es lo que importa

-no- respondí mirándola a los ojos- creó que era necesario para que dejara de atormentarle con cualquier pequeña cosa- dije seriamente- no importa tu pasado, ni tu futuro ya que ahora lo cambiamos, lo que importa es que estas aquí y ahora, conmigo…Para mi- la chica aferró más su agarre a mi brazo

-Gracias !- ella sonrio y cerro los ojos un momento

-aunque ella tenía razón- Yukinoshita me dio una mirada de angustia al decir eso- me refiero, que afortunado soy, tener a la famosísima Yukinoshita Yukino aferrada a mi brazo…- mire mi brazo siendo abrazado- y poder disfrutar de la presencia que causas… es increíble- dije - y yo. Que soy un solitario, es extraño… hace 1 año no hubiera imaginado que sería novio de la chica más guapa del instituto

-haras que me sonroje!- dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y ruborizada

Yukinoshita era hermosa, un Angel en este lugar, se que ella puede ser madura y capaz de muchas cosas… pero por alguna razón, yo… quería protegerla, me alegraba pensar que era mía, que podía tenerla, que podía disfrutarla… eso me hacia feliz

-Yukinoshita… esto es algo genuino?- pregunte desviando la mirada

Ella cambio su expresión, de ese enojo ocasional a una más tranquila y dudosa- que quieres decir?- preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza

-es decir, esta relación, es genuino?- pregunte volteando a verla de reojo

-por supuesto que lo es- dijo ella dejando esa expresión dudosa por una más segura en si misma- ahora mismo me siento feliz de poder estar contigo, y no tengo que fingir u obligarme a hacer las cosas que hago, todo esto es tan natural, que si pienso en lo nuestro genera un sentimiento de felicidad en mi- su seguridad se me transmitió y todas las dudas que tenía, se despejaron de repente

Realmente me sentía feliz de poder tener a Yukinoshita como mi novia, todo esto, tan real y a la vez irreal me confundía, jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida, y ustedes saben que como solitario lo que digo es verdad, no tuve amistades reales, mucho menos una novia, y cuando me declare a una chica que me gustaba (ejem ejem… eso ya está atrás) me rechazó tajantemente, después de eso ni siquiera volvimos a hablar, soy tan repulsivo?

Cosas como esa a menudo no me afectan, aunque agradezco que sucedieran para que me hciera fuerte como un oso, ahora mismo, me uni a la soledad y genere mi propio criterio a partir de las experiencias y sucesos que han ocurrido a lo largo de mi ¿corta? ¿Feliz? Vida.

El día paso rápido relativamente, entre risas y juegos, las personas caminaban entre el mar de gente,pasando de un puesto a otro, o simplemente deteniéndose en un lugar para comer lo que compraban, Yukinoshita y yo decidimos pasar a comprar Yakisoba, comida que por cierto le encanta a mi novia, y que por supuesto, como el gran novio que soy, lo se. Compramos una bebida más, ya que la de limón se había acabado, optamos por comprar una de rompope, en algún punto del camino, ella decidió tomar mi mano, cuando voltee a ver que pasaba, me encontré con su hermoso rostro sonriendome apaciblemente, una escena un tanto extraña para mi, pues ella no es de sonreír mucho, y menos de una forma tan alegre y cargada de felicidad, a ella le costaba expresar sus sentimientos… Tal vez todo este tiempo, ella necesitaba un detonador.

Se que llegara el día en que no habrá herida causada por el odio de los que no piensan igual, ese dia, quizás deje de ser un solitario extremista y Yukino y yo podremos convivir con los demas, aun si ese día no llega, me conformare con la compañia de ella.

Después de las bebidas, decidimos pasar a un puesto de concursos de peces dorados, la competencia era sencilla, por cada 5 peces que capturarás podias llevarte uno, entre los dos, pudimos capturar 5 yo y 7 ella, es bastante talentosa para eso, pedimos que los peces se pusieran en la misma bolsa y nos lo llevamos, por último, había un puesto de algodones de azúcar, fuimos por uno, realmente eran enormes, y para la contextura de mi novia, y mi poco apetito con uno bastaría.

Tras el evento, que dejaron salir durante 2 horas, tuvimos que volver a entrar para las participaciones en las demás actividades planeadas, mi novia y yo nos sentamos donde estaba mi familia, y le dejamos los peces dorados a Komachi, la cual se alegró de verlos

La obra en donde Totsuka era el protagonista, más actos, como gimnasia, presentaciones de kendo, etc.

Era el momento del acto antes de la despedida, en ese momento, pasteles se repartieron a las mesas del lugar, en especial a aquellos que ya se iban, los de tercero.

Tras la entrega de los pasteles, los actos y las actividades, el equipo de trabajo que organizó el festival paso al frente, todo el elenco de las obras, los participantes y ayudantes también pasaron al escenario, y por si lo suponen si, Yukinoshita me arrastró para pasar aquí también

-a nombre de todos los participantes, organizadores, ayudantes, administradores y docentes… la Preparatoria Soubu quiere darle una cálida despedida a los estudiantes que se gradúan, recuerden siempre lo que vivieron aquí, los amigos que hicieron y los momentos y recuerdos buenos que tuvieron- dijo Iroha con el micrófono a todo el publico- agradecemos la participación de todos ustedes, y la convivencia muta-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y chiflar, gritar y festejar, los mayores se iban de la prepa, eso hasta a Iroha le conmovió el corazón

Sin que me diera cuenta, Hiratsuka-sensei subió y tomó el microfono- este es un consejo para todos ustedes, miren adelante, vivan, alegrense, sudran, avancen, de lo contrario, no será real- la mujer alentó a todos los estudiantes con esa última frase

"Real"... Se mantenía en mi cabeza esa palabra

-parece que hasta aquí marcamos el evento no?- dijo Yukinoshita a mi lado llamando mi atención

Voltee a verla despreocupado - parece que si- dije con una mirada alegre y satisfecha

Entre los de tercero comenzaron a despedirse y rápidamente las personas comenzaron a dispersarse, Yukino y yo nos acercamos a mis padres y Komachi. Quien traía en su mano la bolsa con los peces dorados

-Onii-chan! Ya podré ir a la misma escuela que tu!- dijo ella sonriendo mientras nos acercábamos

-md alegrate por eso- dije mirándola

-Hikki!- aparecia Yuigahama corriendo llegando a donde nosotros estabamos- B-buenas tardes- diji haciendo una reverencia a mis padres- disculpen, Hikki, Shiromeguri-senpai hará uan despedida, algunos del salón irán, incluyendo a Hiratsuka-sensei y Totsuka, hasta tu amigo el gordito-

-ugh Zaimokuza no es mi amigo- dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-como sea, vamos ! Tu también Yukinon!- dijo ella sonriéndonos alegremente

-no tengo inconveniente, si va Hachiman iré yo- dijo ella cerrando los ojos al decirlo

-ya que se trata de Shiromeguri-senpai creó que podríamos ir a despedirnos- dije mirándola

-de acuerdo, sólo tenemos que ir a cambiarnos- dijo Yukinoshita

-si! La fiesta será en casa de Shiromeguri-senpai, ya sabes como llegar no Hikki?- preguntó Yuigahama

-no digas eso, se puede malinterpretar !- dije haciendo reír a mis padres y Komachi- además no se la dirección

-bueno, te mandare por mail la dirección en un momento, cuento con ustedes!- dijo ella

-si, si- dije mientras se alejaba

-bueno, hay que ir a casa, nosotros pasaremos la tarde con un nuevo juego que compre !- dijo el sonriendo

Cabe mencionar, de verde la majestuosidad de mi destreza en videojuegos? Sep, mamá, papa e incluso Komachi son aficionados también, así que sabrán pasar la tarde con el juego

-bien ! Nosotros vayamos a traer nuestra ropa- dije mirando a Yukinoshita, - e5 puedo acompañar a casa para que traigas la tuya- le dije

-si, me gustaria- dijo ella sonriendo

-nosotros nos adelantamos- dije

-primero ve por la tuya, sirve que nos vamos en el carro- dijo mi padre

-tiene razon- dijo Yukinoshita- de ahí podemos ir a mi casa- dijo ella

-de acuerdo-

FIN

BUENO AMIGOS ! COMO YA SABEN, PUES SHIROMEGURI SE VA, KOMACHI ENTRA, HIKIGAYA Y YUKINO PASAN A 3RO, NO, NO, NO SE VIENEN CAMBIOS RADICALES Y BUENO, YO TENGO MUUUCHAS IDEAS MAS ACERCA DE FANFIC Y SE QUE TODAVIA LA TRAMA ME DA PARA RATO, POR AHI ESPEREN UNOS CROSSOVER'S CON ALGUNOS OTROS ANIMES, Y SORPRESAS QUE SE IRAN REVELANDO POCO A POCO, BUENO, COMO SABEN, GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO, UN GUSTO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA Y PLATIQUENME, ¿QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE LE AGREGARA?


	21. Lo que nos espera

BUEENO, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME GUSTA BASTANTE ESCRIBIRLO, Y LO HARE AUN SI SOLO ES PARA UN LECTOR

OREGAIRU- LO QUE NOS ESPERA

Fuimos a mi casa y me cambie de ropa, Yukinoshita estaba abajo hablando con mis padres, mientras tanto yo me encargaba de apresurarse para salir en cuanto antes

-estoy listo- dije bajando las escaleras

-Hacchan, hablando con Yukinoshita. Decidimos que puedes quedarte en su casa- dijeron ellos sentados en la sala

-y eso?- pregunte curioso llegando hasta donde se encontraban ellos

-bueno, pues, La fiesga puede terminar tarde, y no queremos que estés en la calle tan noche, así que puedes pasar a dejar a Yukinon y quedarte allá con ella- dijo Mi Padre mirándome con confianza poniéndose de pie

-esto es raro, pero esta bien, subire por otra muda de ropa- dije dando la vuelta y subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, llegue a mi cuarto

Saque mi muda de ropa y la metí en una mochila, también incluí mi cepillo de dientes, y un condón (em este tipo de situaciones nunca se sabe no?) y baje las escaleras de nuevo ya con la mochila en la mano

-bien, vamonos- dije llegando a la puerta, Yukino ya se había puesto de pie y mis padres la encaminaban a la puerta

-hasta mañana !- dijo mi padre sonriendome desde la puerta

-nos vamos- dije mirándo a Yukinoshita ya afuera de la casa

-si- ella se sujeto de mi brazo contenta

-cuidate Onii-chan- dijo Komachi llegando a la puerta

-hai- dije ya un poco lejos de casa mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-hay que irnos a la estación del tren- dije caminando con Yukino a un lado mío

-me parece muy bien- dijo ella caminando seriamente algo pensativa

Fuimos a la estación del tren, subimos y nos quedamos en la estación correspondiente, caminamos aún un poco más hasta encontrar el conjunto donde ella vive

Llegamos a su casa, subimos el elevador hasta el piso de su residencia y pasamos, es un departamento realmente hermoso, no me canso de la vista que tiene

-que sucede?- preguntó ella al ver mi expresión dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-no lo se, tu estas acostumbrada a lujos- dije mirando el lugar - no entiendo, que caso tendría casarte conmigo-

-tonto- dijo ella regresando a la sala ya sin falda, ni cardigan ni corbata, sólo sus medias, la camisa de manga larga blanca y su ropa interior, demonios, eso era tan excitante y hermoso a la vez- no me importa nada de esto, estoy aquí por mis padres, ellos me obligaron a vivir aqui- se acercó a mi mucho y me beso - no me importa el dinero, ni los lujos, soy capaz de cambiar todo esto, toda mi riqueza, sólo para estar contigo- dijo ella sonriendome

-eso, te da Yukinopuntos- dije mirándola con cierto rubor

-la respuesta? O esto?- ella hizo ademanes refiriéndose a la forma en la que estaba vestida

-A-ambas- dije desviando la mirada con un sonrojo más notorio

-una respuesta inesperada- dijo ella alejandose un poco- además, pareciera que te gusta verme asi- dijo mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa prestando atención a la accion

-no lo hagas frente a mi!- dije desviando la mirada aún más después de notar lo que estaba haciendo

-que tiene? Quiero decir, ya aceptaste casarte conmigo no?, compartiremos nuestra vida, y hasta ya lo hicimos, lo comprendi cuando estabas fuera del país, no importa como lo vea, eres el hombre de mi vida, sólo tu podrías verme asi- dijo ella - contigo puedo ser yo, sin temor de rechazo o críticas, o es que… no soy lo suficientemente buena?- preguntó sonrojada desviando la mirada

Voltee a verla de nueva cuenta pero con un ligero rubor- tu eres Yukinoshita Yukino, la chica a la que admiro, y amo, eres más que buena… entonces- aclare mi voz- si dices que esta bien- dije tranquilo

-lo esta- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a cambiarse frente a mi, pude ver sus panties y bra, eran negros, me perdi en el vaivén de sus caderas, y en sus pechos, mire su rostro, concentrado en lo que hacia, era una escena realmente espectacular, la chica más hermosa del instituto, cambiándose frente a mi !

Ella se puso una combinación peculiar, un pantalón negro ajustado, en este tiempo que estuve lejos hubo ciertos cambios en ella, por ejemplo, el pecho ligeramente más grande, y su cadera más ensanchada, un trasero más firme, claro no sólo física, sino mentalmente también, ahora era más… Como decirlo? Abierta !

Una playera blanca de manga larga, zapatos blancos y una chaqueta ligera negra

Salimos de su casa para dirigirnos a la de Shiromeguri, el mensaje que Yuigahama prometió mandar me llegó y pudimos dar con la dirección tras caminar y tomar el tren, buscándola entre las casas dimos con ella.

Llegamos a la casa era una casa "normal" de dos pisos y con jardín tanto delantero como trasero, entramos al Jardín trasero, donde estaban los demás chicos, quienes al vernos nos saludaron

-Miren! Son los organizadores !- dijo Shiromeguri señalándonos al entrar

-Hikki!, Yukinon!- dijo Yuigahama sonriendo

-Ejem, Ejem, Hachiman!- dijo cierto gordo aclarando la voz

-Hachiman- dijo Totsuka, el lindo Totsuka

Esto es extraño, hace 6 mese pudiera jurar que esta sensación me daba asco, pero ahora, entrar con ella es diferente, un sentimiento raro, si bien odio ser el centro de atención, por ahora sólo podía sonreír

Ugh

-hola- dije llegando junto a mi novia

-buenas tardes- saludo cordialmente ella

-pensamos que no vendrías, íbamos a ir a buscarte a tu casa- dijo Yuigahama acercándose a nosotros

-no hace falta, pudimos llegar gracias a la dirección que nos mandaste- dijo Yukinoshita cortésmente

-llamaré a Ebina-san, ella dijo que también iba a venir- dijo Yui sacando su celular y comenzando a marcar, para acercar el dispositivo a su oído - alo?, oh! Ebi-chan Yahalo! Estoy en la casa de Shiromeguri-senpai, te estamos esperando - dijo ella

No se muy bien que le respondió del otro lado de la línea pero la expresión de Yuigahama se torno un tanto triste

-ah, comprendo- dijo Yui con tono deprimido- esta bien- dijo ella

-prestamelo un momento- dije arrebatándole el celular de las manos- moshi moshi? Ebina-san?- dije tratando de que ella hablara

-ARA? Hikigaya-kun! Así que estas también en la casa de la senpai- dijo contestando

-lo estoy, así que, por que no traes a Miura para acá?- dije seriamente

-Yumiko-chan? Como sabias?- preguntó ella

-lo sabía, porque está deprimida… Así que traerla le alegrará un poco- dije monótonamente

-C-comprendo… iremos en seguida- dijo colgando

-bien, ellas vendran- dije regresando el celular a su dueña, que me veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, expresión que se borró cuando le dije esa frase

-como lo hiciste?- preguntó ella

-no importa, ellas vendrán- dije llevando mis manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón

Es cierto, Miura estaba triste, esa pequeña niña no estaba disponible para nada, pero yo más que nadie conoce la verdadera soledad, no dejare que sea así también, al menos, si esta en mis manos podré ayudar, de lo contrario, me sentiría pésimo de ser el novio de Yukino, tengo mis propias razones, mis propios motivos, mis propias metas, y uno nunca puede disfrutar una fiesta si hay alguien deprimido, es todo.

Yuigahama se llevó un momento a Yukinoshita para que fueran a comer, la fiesta era simple, una parrillada, los chicos estaban dispersos en el jardín, unos hablando, otros riendo, otros más formados para recibir la comida, y algunos sobrantes preparando los alimentos en la parrilla, era un ambiente agradable pues el patio trasero de senpai era realmente grande, eso ocasionaba que la gente pudiera ir y venir sin problemas, además de mis conocidos, se encontraban también los demás amigos de Shiromeguri-senpai y aún así algunos más seguían llegando a la fiesta o celebración, o evento, cualquier palabra era correcta, supongo.

Por fin llegaron las chicas a las que les había marcado, Ebina, Miura y sorpresivamente Minami también entró con ellas, Ebina venía caminando normal, vestida casualmente, de su brazo venía Miura, cabizbaja y con una expresión triste deprimida, Minami… es Minami, así que sólo llevaba una sonrisa por delante tras ver a su tan "amiga"...

-Yui-chan- dijo Minami corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la mencionada

-Yahalo Minamin!- musitó Yuigahama saludando a la chica que recibía con una cálida sonrisa

Me acerque lentamente hacia Ebina, que llevaba a Miura caminando

-así que si vinieron- dije con un tono un tanto sarcástico

-lo hice porque tienes razón, ella no puede pasar todo su tiempo en casa deprimida- dijo mirando a su amiga con una expresión de tristeza

Miura sólo miraba el suelo, sin decir ni una palabra o inmutarse siquiera por lo que decíamos su amiga y yo

-puedes ir con Yuigahama, yyo me encargare de Miura- dije volteando en la dirección a donde se encontraban Yukino, Yui y Minami

La peligris siguió mi movimiento y también volteo a ver el lugar- esta bien. Puedo encargártela?- preguntó mirándome de nueva cuenta

Regrese la mirada hacia ella- puedes…- dije sonriendo muy ligeramente

-vale- la chica se soltó del agarre de la rubia, suspiró cerrando los ojos y exhaló, sonrió y se dirigió a donde las demás estaban

Miura y yo nos quedamos solos, relativamente, su expresión no cambiaba, ella no dejaba de ver al suelo, realmente esa era la Miura Yumiko que yo conocía? Es extraño tener a la persona mas persona deliberada y prominente de la clase frente a ti cabizbaja y sin humor de nada

-seguirás viéndome?- preguntó aún sin despegar la mirada del suelo

-b-bueno, no soy experto en estos temas- dije exaltandome levemente, eso me sorprendió un poco, lo admito

-lo se muy bien- dijo ella con un tono deprimente- tu no entenderías lo que yo- vociferó

-lo que tu que?- espeté - lo que sientes? Miura Yumiko, he vivido casi toda mi vida escolar sólo, unido al rechazó y confinado a la burla de los demás, no he tenido amigos y no soy bueno en muchas cosas, crees que no se que es sentir esa desesperación? Esas ganas de correr y gritar a todos que se detengan?-pregunte mirándola reaccionar, la primera reacción del día en ella

-tu- dijo ella volteando hacia adelante, elevando la vista y mirándome a los ojos fijamente sorprendida

Pude notarlo, sus comisuras de los ojos algo rojas al igual que su nariz, signo de que había llorado un buen rato- entiendo como te sientes, pero el llorar no hará más que liberar tus emociones, sólo fuiste un juego para él, y es lamentable verte así, tienes que entender que no todo aquí sale como lo quieres, pero debes luchar en contra de las cosas que discrepan con tus deseos para superarlas y seguir adelante, sólo así serás verdaderamente feliz, puede que al principio sea difícil, pero eventualmente lograrás salir de ahí- las palabras que salían de mi boca, no eran del todo para ella, la mayoría de esas palabras… Eran para mi - a pesar de las críticas, de los insultos, las burlas y los rechazos, seguir adelante es lo que marca la diferencia, puede que sea patético, y no quiero engañar a nadie, pero al menos, tengo el valor de hacer las cosas sin importar nada más… Miura Yumiko, si te deprimes por algo así, entonces no eres tan fuerte como lo esperaba- las últimas palabras las dije un poco más exaltado

-Hikio- dijo ella sorprendida mientras me seguía viendo con ese par de hermosos ojos

-y mi nombre no es Hikio- dije recuperando la postura y el aliento, desviando la mirada

-Hikigaya-kun- dijo Ebina acercándose al lugar

Nadie había escuchado las palabras que le dije, por el ruido y la música, esas palabras se quedaron entre ella y yo

-listo, termine de hablar- dije mirando a la Peligris

-bien. Miura-chan, ya estas mejor?- preguntó Ebina notando que ahora la rubia ya no tenía la cabeza hacia abajo

-sólo danos un minuto- dijo la rubia sin despegar su mirada de mi

-esta bien- dijo Ebina sorprendida mientras volvía a alejarse

-como pudiste superar todo eso?- preguntó ella

-no lo supere. Me acostumbre, es por eso que aún soy un antisocial- dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido

La chica se acercó a mi, quedando a mi lado se dio la vuelta para mirar al mismo lado al que yo miraba

-pensé que Hayato sería algo así como un príncipe azul… Eo realmente significaba mucho para mi- dijo ella viendo lo mismo que yo

Yuigahama y Ebina jugaban entre ellas y agregaron a Yukinoshita, quizás en contra de su voluntad, pero aún así podría jurar que pude ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

-sin embargo, el se ha ido- dijo un poco triste

-no se fue, el seguirá yendo a la misma escuela, irá en nuestro salón probablemente y vivirá en el mismo lugar, el sólo rompió su relación, eso es lo que cambiará, no te hablara como siempre y se juntará con alguien más quizás, eso es lo que debes superar- dije viéndola de reojo

-entonces, debo olvidarme de lo que sentía por él- preguntó mientras seguía viendo a los demás, ahora Totsuka y Zaimokuza hablaban sobre trivialidades mientras el gordito hacía ademanes propios de él y Totsuka sólo le veía riendo

-eso no es posible, sólo debes dejar de sentirlo, no creo que las personas olviden los sentimientos, sólo dejan de sentirlos- eso es cierto, hace tiempo me le confesé a Kaori, y aún después de todo, sigo recordando lo que sentía por ella o los pensamientos que tenía en torno a Orimoto, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que la ame y me vaya a confesar de nuevo para volver a ser rechazado, espera… rechazado?

Ugh

-el hecho es, que debes comenzar por superarte a ti misma, uno atrae lo que es, y tu eres o eras superficialidad pura- le dije sinceramente

-entonces, tú atrajiste a Yukinoshita-san por cómo eres?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-exactamente, ni ella ni yo nos obligamos a hacer algo por el otro, no fingimos ni nos sofocamos, esto debe ser parte de lo genuino que busco- mencioné liberando una ligera sonrisa

-superficial?- preguntó ella

-ni siquiera me pusiste atención- dije un poco molesto- debes buscar la forma de relacionarte con los demás, sin fingir u obligarte a algo, sólo así encontrarás una persona que te acepte como tal- comenté regresando la mirada al frente

-sin ser superficial, ni fingir mis amistades- la chica comenzó a reflexionar mentalmente

No estoy seguro de que pensaba, pero sabía que verla así de patética daba cierta incomodidad, no me quejaba, después de todo, es sólo bajo presiones personales o crisis sociales cuando una persona nota la realidad, la venda de la mentira cae de sus ojos cuando algo grande sucede, y que el chico al que le entregabas hasta la vida te dijera que no te quiere ver, es un golpe duro para alguien con una estabilidad mental tan fragil como la de ella.

-comprendo a que te refieres Hikio- rompió el silencio incómodo del ambiente tenso

-si es así, entenderás que puedes estar triste, pero no es pretexto para dejarlo todo- miré de nuevo el lugar donde estaban mi novia y amigos- al final del camino, encontrarás lo que mereces sin obligarte a nada, y creeme que eso es mejor que estar solo, supongo que después de todo, tener verdaderos amigos no es tan malo- nuevamente una muy tenue sonrisa se formó en mi rostro

-entonces, que debo hacer?- preguntó tornando esa facción triste de nuevo

-por ahora, seguir adelante, deberías disculparse con Yukinoshita por lo que hiciste- le dirigí una mirada con cierto descontento

En este tiempo, Ella me dijo que Miura y Hayama la trataban en ciertos aspectos mal, al final de las clases por lo regular encontraba su casillero rayado y hasta una vez la sala del club desordenada, no soy un tonto y mucho menos loco, pero en esencia si, eran ellos dos quienes le hacían la vida imposible a mi novia

-si, es cierto, empezare por enmendar los errores que he cometido, todo para seguir adelante, odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón Hikio- la chica esbozó una muy tenue sonrisa de determinación y voluntad

Caminó en Dirección a las chicas, por lo que alcance a oír fue algo así:

-Yukinoshita-san- dijo ella llegando al ligar un poco apenada

-que sucede?- preguntó mi novia

-tienes un minuto?- preguntó La rubia

-dime- contestó la pelinegra

-perdón!- atinó a decir

Esta era la prueba, esa chica estaba arrepentida y dispuesta a cambiar, había hecho algo? Si, por fin, había ayudado a alguien más sin lastimarme a mi mismo, más allá del cambio de Miura, lo que sucedía, marcaba un antes y un después en mis métodos, un cambio en mi mismo.

Yukinoshita miró sorprendida a la rubia, que yacía frente a ella mirándola fijamente -p-perdon?- preguntó tartamudeando

-como lo escuchaste, fui una estupida- dijo ella haciendo ahínco en esta frase- es por ello que me comporte así contigo, pero de ahora en adelante me gustaría llevar las cosas bien- Yumiko tenía la mirada hacia abajo

-comorendo- Yukinoshita recuperó la compostura- debo admitir que eso me sorprendió en gran medida, pero el escuchar una disculpa sincera de alguien verdaderamente arrepentido es una buena manera de empezar las cosas de nuevo, al final, si algo termina sólo significa que puede volver a empezar- Yukinoshita dijo su sermón casi exactamente como se lo dijo a Yui

-entonces… podremos continuar?- preguntó Miura curiosa

-No lo veo de otra forma- esa frase… Sólo rectificaba lo que había estado pensando de Yukino desde que llegué, a pesar de sus cambios físicos, incluso a pesar de que ahora era un tanto más abierta conmigo, había algo en todo este tiempo que ella no logró cambiar, ella aún dependía de alguien, y tras la cita en la escuela oude comprobarlo, ahora mismo, no dependía de su hermana, ella comenzó a depender de mi desde aquella vez en la competencia para preguntarle a Hayato el campo de estudio

Tras la reconciliación de ambas, comenzaron los ánimos en la fiesta, el ocaso se observaba muy bello, y el atardecer naranja que cubría el cielo daba cierto toque melancólico en el momento, comimos y bebimos(nada de alcohol) reímos y hubo juegos, en los que por dignidad ni Yukinoshita ni yo participamos, pero ver como Yuigahama caía al suelo en el juego de las sillas o Ebina y Zaimokuzs actuaban de mimos, era gracioso, todo era tan nostálgico algo dentro de mi reía internamente por el momento

Llegó la noche, ese cielo tapizado de estrellas tiritando daba un toque romántico al ambiente que ahí se veía

Yo me encontraba mirando el cielo oscuro, observando esas estrellas, un paisaje hipnotizante

-así que el gran Hachiman también tiene momentos añorables- dijo Yukinoshita acercándose por mi espalada hasta quedar a un lado mío y observar el cielo también

Eso llamó mi atención y baje la vista para verla mirar el cielo- este paisaje no es exclusivo de las demas- dije regresando la mirada al cielo- es romántico observar todo esto, es… genial- dije con un tono de tranquilidad

-hasta tu admiras esto, supongo que Komachi-chan debe estar a la altura de las estrellas para ti- dijo ella sonriendo

-mi linda Komachi-chan, papá y mamá, incluso tu, don personas importantes en mi vida- dije mirándola a los ojos

Ella hizo lo mismo, bajo la mirada hasta quedar en contacto visual conmigo

-sería romántico besar a quien amas en este ambiente- dijo ella son despegar su vista de la mia

-hay que verificarlo- dije acercándome a ella

Nuestros labios se sellaron en un caluroso beso cargado de amor y pasión pura, ella tenía razón, en verdad es romántico

-bien,parece que tenía razon- dijo ella tras separarnos

-eso parece- dije sonriendo

-una nueva etapa más se ha concluido, ahora entraremos a 3er año- mencionó tranquila mirando el cielo nocturno

Seguí su movimiento y mire esos puntos blancos en plena oscuridad

-si- atiné a decir

Ella tomó mi mano en un movimiento tranquilo y nervioso, en respuesta recibí su mano

-esto es lo que nos espera- dijo melancólica

-lo que nos espera- respondí con una ligera sonrisa

FIN

AMIGOS! HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADO, PERDONEN SI HE DESCUIDADO MIS FICS, PERO BUENO, YA LES PRESTARE MAS ATENCION, VOY A ELEVAR EL NIVEL DE LÉXICO DE CADA UNO DE MIS FICS PARA HACERLO MAS INTERESANTE Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO !


	22. y de nuevo, esta historia vuelve a ser

AMIGOS! COMO HAN NOTADO, ACTUALICE RECIENTEMENTE MIS HISTORIAS, Y ESTA ES PARTE DEL REPERTORIO, ASI QUE HAY QUE HACERLO, PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, Y PUES NADA, A SEGUIRLE, ESPERO QUE NO PENSARAN QUE ERA EL FIN, PUES AUN FALTA BASTANTE PARA TERINAR LA HISTORIA

OREGAIRU- EL NUEVO COMIENZO

Desperté lentamente mientras recuperaba los recuerdos del día y la noche anterior, un sonrojo y peculiar calor vino a mis mejillas cuando al voltear a examinar el lugar donde me encontraba, me topé con cierta pelinegra a un lado de mí, durmiendo placenteramente, uno podría decir que son condiciones normales, pero mi sorpresa fue verla desnuda, lo único que la cubría era la cobija que ambos teníamos encima protegiendo nuestros cuerpos del tenue frio que se sentía, ella me abrazaba gentilmente.

Parpadee dos veces seguidas y después bostecé taciturno y sin inmutar el tranquilo sueño de la fémina que estaba a mi lado durmiendo.

Esa sensación era felicidad, y lo sabía por lo bien que se sentía, ese pequeño pulso eléctrico recorriendo tu espina dorsal llegando a todo tu cuerpo, era una emoción increíble, abrir los ojos y descubrir que tienes una novia como Yukino, era simplemente prominente.

En términos generales, mi vida se ha resumido a solo fracasos, burlas y derrotas, quizás las vejaciones que he sufrido a lo largo de mi historia pudieran afectar en mi criterio, pero prefiero mantenerme impertérrito ante esas situaciones que poco sentido tendría recordar, mi actitud hasta hace poco recalcitrante, me permitía aislar los sentimientos y emociones que forman una relación interpersonal, y evitaban que me encariñara con ciertas personas, lo cual, hasta cierto punto, era aceptable e incluso, lo mejor. Sin darme cuenta, terminaba cayendo una y otra vez en ese bucle infinito que me convertía en un solitario, y eventualmente olvide todo sobre el contacto e interacción personal, sin embargo y después de conocer a Yukinoshita, esa idea ortodoxa fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo, y aun si no lo quisiera, me adapte, acostumbre y encariñe con la idea de confiar en alguien más, por fin, podía contar con personas ajenas a mi familia.

Esa sensación, esa emoción, ese sentimiento, se aferraba a mi ser, y me obligaba a dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, cada vez que pensaba en la idea de Yukino y yo como pareja, después de todo, había aceptado ser el futuro de ella, y no había vuelta atrás, era eso, o quedarme solo por siempre, aunque uno nunca sabe lo que le espera el destino o si el destino existe como tal, me gusta confiar en la idea de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, si público, incluso un antisocial puede tener sus propias creencias.

Hasta el momento no dejaba de pensar en la vida como una monotonía regida por reglas abstractas que uno podría aprender para defenderse de la sociedad, pero al menos por ahora, quizás por un instante, comenzaba a creer en un propósito, a darle un significado a este lapso de tiempo en el que nacemos, crecemos, aprendemos, nos reproducimos, y morimos. Algo dentro de mí cambiaba a pasos lentos, era más que voluntad, era yo enteramente

"incluso si tú no fueras tú, y yo no fuera yo, te buscaría para complementarme, no como evasiva, sino como realidad" fue una frase que recordé de Yukinoshita en la noche anterior, justo después de tomarnos las manos y ver el cielo tapizado por los destellos de luz tiritando en la infinidad del firmamento.

De todas las cosas que una persona podría querer "una pareja perfecta" debe ser un punto que debería encabezar o estar entre los primeros lugares en muchos de los casos, si no es que en todos. Y ese era mi tesoro, mi pequeño detalle, esa sonrisa estúpida que se formaba en mi cara, era eso, o más bien esa, no, mejor dicho ella… durmiendo a un lado mío, como si no tuviera de que preocuparse, como si confiara plenamente en mí, como un gato, Yukinoshita Yukino descansaba.

Me voltee, acostándome sobre mi costado izquierdo para encarar a Yukinoshita, me mantuve así por un momento, observándola, solo mirando sus facciones aristocráticas y bien refinadas, una manera perfecta de pasar el tiempo con la persona que amas, me sentía tan feliz en ese momento, tan bien, tan especial que incluso creía que esa felicidad podría ser eterna. Por fin, después de un pequeño rato de observarla, la chica despertó apacible y muy tranquilamente dando al igual que yo, un bostezo relajado y tranquilo mientras se estiraba un poco desganada y recuperaba la compostura.

-are?, Hachiman!- dijo ella despertando recostándose sobre su costado derecho para encararme- ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a quedarte viéndome así?- preguntó volteando su mirada para verme directamente a los ojos.

-todo el que pudiera- espeté sonriendo mientras me perdía en ese par de bellezas azules- no me cansaría de hacerlo- mis palabras fueron tenues y tranquilas.

-que forma tan peculiar de decirlo, pero estará bien si puedes manejar el momento por tu cuenta- mencionó parpadeando tranquilamente mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su barbilla y reía- wue je je- eso fue bastante gracioso- parece que alguien se puso romántico después de lo de anoche- la forma en la que lo decía, tan desinteresada y tan juguetona a la vez, de verdad, no me cansaría de ella- te amo- musitó tan tenue que solo alcance a escuchar esa parte de lo que dijo.

-el sentimiento es mutuo- dije sonriendo un poco- aunque por supuesto, yo más- mencione mientras me disponía a ponerme de pie.

-vamos, tu egoísmo y tu soledad, son estrellas en la noche de la mediocridad, podrías ser popular si te lo propusieras, no entiendo ese empeño en querer aislarte del mundo- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie sin cubrirse, hecho que hizo que me sonrojara tremendamente – que sucede? Te sorprende ver a tu novia… no, a tu futura esposa desnuda?- pregunto ya de pie estirándose plenamente, esa figura tan peculiar, claro, sus pechos no eran tan grandes como lo eran lo de Yuigahama, Yumiko o Kawasaki, pero tenía sus propios toques lindos, como ese par de finas y bien delineadas caderas ensanchadas que resaltaban esa esbelta y muy, muy perfecta silueta peculiar de ella.

Esta sensación me estaba embriagando…

Ugh.

La chica me miró a los ojos, estoica y taciturna, sonrió tenuemente y llevó su mano delicada hasta la barbilla, tomó una pose reflexiva y/o pensativa; sin decir una sola palabra y en un movimiento ágil y audaz salió del cuarto.

Me quedé en la habitación, recostado, llevé mis dos brazos a mi nuca y me mantuve así por un momento, después de esperar un breve rato, llegó ella con una camisa blanca de manga larga y unas pantis negras cubriendo su parte baja, se sentó a un costado de la cama y comenzó a ponerse las medias, el sueño de todo hombre, ver a una chica hermosa en medias, pantis y con camisa mirándote con esos hermosos ojos azules que me cautivaban.

Por fin, dios de la comedia romántica juvenil, han hecho algo bien conmigo, supongo que hasta ahora, todo marcha muy bien, después de todo, estaremos juntos sin ninguna complicación.

-que sucede?- pregunto mirándome confundida mientras terminaba de acomodarse la media izquierda

-Nada en especial…- dije sonrojándome ligeramente, no puedo creerlo, por un momento perdí la compostura, por mis pensamientos lascivos- bueno, ahora que hemos salido y tendremos vacaciones, que se supone que hagamos?- pregunté mirándola nuevamente, recuperando esa postura tranquila y ese semblante serio que es característico en mi

-obviamente, tener citas como cualquier pareja normal- dijo ella como si fuese lo más natural del mundo mientras se comenzaba a clocar la media derecha

-si se puede decir que pareja normal, sea tu primera novia con quien, de hecho, ya has tenido relaciones sexuales e incluso te casaras con ella- dije en tono irónico mientras desviaba la mirada cómicamente

-tu sarcasmo es inoportuno, quiero decir, ambos nos sentimos muy bien con la compañía del otro, además, es extraño, llegar a pensar que terminaríamos así, incluso cuando al conocernos me solías ver como una persona extraña- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y jugaba un poco con su cabello, mientras volteaba a verme

-extraña, es un término un poco fuera del tema, es decir, no voy a ponerme a buscar a cualquier tipo de mujer estándar para que sea mi novia, incluso dejando de lado aspectos como "no me fije en el físico" puedo mencionar que el que seas hermosa le da, de hecho, un plus a nuestra relación- dije mientras me ponía de pie y me rascaba la cabeza ligeramente

-dices eso, pero en el pasado te confesaste a una de esas "chicas cualquiera"- Yukinoshita me veía con una sonrisa triunfante, como si hubiera ganado una batalla, que según yo, jamás empezó

-Ugh, sabes cómo poner en contra las actitudes de una persona, pero vamos, enredarse en el pasado de tu amante, no es algo recomendable, sin citar frases estúpidas, lo mejor es vivir el aquí y el ahora, sintámonos libres de ser como somos- dije mientras me dirigía al baño

-si bueno, Komachi dejo unos mensajes esta mañana en mi celular, los acabo de leer, quiere que vayamos junto a tu mamá y tu papá a desayunar, al parecer estarán cocinando en el jardín nuevamente

-parece que después de mucho trabajar, ahora mismo pretenden estar juntos y disfrutar el tiempo familiar- dije mirándome al espejo, cada facción, incluso ahora mi mirada no se veía tan muerta como solía hacerlo con anterioridad, y, de hecho, había aprendido algunos trucos viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Yukinoshita Haruno durante algún tiempo

-como sea, iremos no es así?- pregunto ella a la distancia

-no tenemos otra opción- dije mientras me alborotaba un poco el cabello y veía que tan largo lo tenia

-me prepararé, tomaré una ducha contigo y saldremos enseguida- dijo ella mientras entraba al baño conmigo

Nos duchamos tranquilamente, lo extraño era hacerlo junto a ella, pero supongo, no había problema cierto, CIERTO!?

Una vez bañados, nos pusimos la ropa y nos arreglamos bien, en especial ella, ya saben, mujeres; una vez listos, salimos de su casa, bajamos por el elevador, y comenzamos a caminar, ella llevaba una bolsa de mano y yo solo caminaba junto a ella, encorvado ligeramente y con mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón

Después de caminar un rato, llegamos a mi casa, entramos y nos encontramos con mis padres cocinando, los saludamos y Komachi comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas sobre la escuela y la fiesta anterior:

-dime dime, Onii-chan- dijo ella sonriendo- que tal estuvo la despedida?-

-estuvo normal- dije mientras veía como mi padre preparaba la carne- no hubo nada malo en ella, todo muy melancólico, pero no es algo que puedas evitar, tarde o temprano las etapas por las que cruzas tienen que terminar, y aunque duela, no queda más que aceptarlo y seguir adelante-

-oh, te escuchas como todo un veterano Hacchan- dijo cierta pelinegra

-mamá, ya lo soy- dije orgulloso de mi mismo

-vamos vamos, no es algo por lo que preocuparnos- dijo mi padre liberando el ambiente-

-si si, mejor dime, que tal es la escuela?- preguntó mi linda linda hermana

-muy tranquila, no le veo el problema, además, no hay mucho de que hablar, no soy muy social -sabes? Trato de llegar rápidamente a casa para encontrarme con Ps-chan- dije indiferente

-quien?- pregunto con ciertos celos Yukinoshita

Pasamos todo la mañana platicando sobre cosas triviales, que nos hacían reír y nos ponían serios, pareciera como si Yukinoshita fuera una hija más para mis padres, pues se desarrollaba muy bien con todos; todo el lugar y el ambiente era demasiado tranquilo y a la vez demasiado memorable, me hacía sentir bien y tranquilo y por supuesto, me daba otro recuerdo agradable para agregar a la lista, de verdad me encariñaba tener una familia así.

Por fin terminamos de desayunar y Yukinoshita y yo decidimos salir al centro comercial, al cual nos dirigimos, caminando de la mano, recorríamos las calles de una manera alegre y bastante agradable a mi parecer, ya dentro nos encontramos con Haruno

Después de un rato de estar platicando, llego al centro comercial la madre de Yukinoshita junto a su padre y Hayama, quienes me veían serios y con un aire de grandeza

-madre- dijo Yukinoshita seria y sorprendida por el hecho de que su progenitora estuviera frente a ella

Mierda, esto estaba mal, la última vez que vi a la madre de Yukino, esta se portó demasiado mal con ella, como una hija malcriada, pareciera que Yukino se revelarían cualquier momento, este era el momento menos oportuno para discutir, apenas había regresado del extranjero ayer, y hoy ya me encontraba en un dilema como este, ciertamente el ambiente se tornó tenso y muy aterrador, tenía que hacer algo!

-Yukino… parece que te descuidé un poco, mi pequeña- dijo su madre seriamente- volveremos a casa, vámonos- dijo ella- tenemos algo pendiente…

FIN

(ESCUCHANDO EL ED 12 DE BLEACH) ES UN GRAN ENDING, ME ENCANTA SENCILLAMENTE, ME HACE RECORDAR BUENOS MOMENTOS, COMO SABEN ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO HITORIAS Y ESTA NO SE PODIA QUEDAR ATRÁS, LAMENTO SI EL FINAL FUE APRESURADO PERO FUE PARA ALCANZAR A SUBIRLO, GRACIAS POR LEER, Y ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO… DE ESTE AÑO!


End file.
